Gotham Meets Burlesque
by Netbunny
Summary: Ali moves to Gotham city to start her own Burlesque club, she quickly runs into some new and unusual friends and learns of the cities darkest secrets. Because of the direction that I want to go with the story, I have changed the rating.
1. Welcome To Burlesque

**My first Batman story please note that I am not an expert writer I do it for enjoyment only, I claim no ownership of the copyrighted materials such as in the songs or characters.** **Hope you enjoy.  
**

 **I just rewrote the first chapter it was filled with copy and paste errors and I wasn't completely happy with how I wrote it the first time.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Welcome To Burlesque**

Ali stepped out onto the stage wearing her T-shirt and shorts; she began to belt out a song that was created for her by Tess when she was starting out as a Burlesque dancer. This time she was not auditioning for someone else she had bought her own club to turn into a Burlesque venue. The club was going to be opening in a couple of nights and she was a bucket of nerves.

Sean was at the bar going over an order of wine glasses that had arrived earlier that day, and he watched Ali practice with a smile on his face, he remembered the night he heard Ali sing for the first time, her powerful voice surprised him and Tess. Tess's club was not going to be the same without Ali, but this was Ali's dream for the last couple of years and Tess helped Ali find a suitable spot in Gotham to get started. Sean was working temporarily for Ali till she got on her feet then he was going back to Los Angeles.

When Ali finished rehearsing her song and dance, she did a mock bow to Sean. "Well, what do you say Sean? Do I still have it?"

Sean looked up at Ali and smiled. "Girl you never lost it, you're going to do very well here, I can feel it."

Giving Sean a concerned look Ali responds "I just worry that what happened to Tess could happen to me if this place doesn't do what I hope it does."

Sean sighed. "Ah, but Ali there is one thing you have that Tess didn't have in the beginning and that was you." Sean spoke while he continued to go over the box of wine glasses in front of him. Sean peers over his glasses at Ali, stop worrying.

Ali started going through the mess of papers on the bar. "Did the liquor license come though alright?" Ali asked wanting to be sure everything was in order.

Sean slowly looked up at her once again with an annoyed look on his face. You, young lady have nothing to worry about everything is in order, why don't you go to that nice Chinese restaurant across the street and get yourself some dinner and go to your hotel room that you have been living in. Relax yourself the grand opening isn't till another couple of nights and let me worry about everything else."

Ali walked behind the bar and grabbed her purse. "Sounds like an idea, I just can't help it I know I am a bucket of nerves over this club but we only get once chance to make a first good impression. There are certain people who want to shut us down before we get started."

Sean closes a small notebook that he was looking at and gave Ali a stern look. "I have added extra security if we need it. As I said before you have nothing to worry about." Sean reached inside his back pocket and took out his wallet; opening it he takes out some money and hands it to Ali. "This should be enough to cover your dinner, call this an early grand opening gift from your friend."

Ali put up her hand to push the money away. "Sean I can't accept this."

Sean pushed the money back to Ali. "Nonsense, you will accept this and that's not a request now get out of here and get some dinner before I throw you out." Sean threatened in an amused tone.

Ali chuckled. "You would kick me out of my own club?"

Sean smirked at Ali. "Within a heartbeat now get." Sean mocked.

Ali swung her purse over her shoulder and started to walk out while saying. "Such hostility around here, I think I'll go get my dinner and go home to my wonderful hotel room." Ali walked while adding a little wiggle into her step just to be smart as she left the club. Ali crosses the street and opened the front door to the Chinese restaurant. It had been a while since she had eaten out anywhere it had been mostly frozen TV dinners with preparing for the club opening she didn't have time to cook. She had also skipped lunch that day so she was feeling rather hungry.

Once inside the restaurant she looked around and the place had wall to wall people, no table was left empty. Looking around she spots a well-dressed man reading The Gotham Times he was sitting alone. Ali walked over to him and spoke. "Excuse me, but could I sit here for a bit? I'm just getting some food to go and I won't be long."

The man lowered his paper to take a look at the young woman who distracted him from reading the business section of the paper he smiled at her warmly and nodded." He stood up and pulled out a chair for her. "Please, take a seat."

Ali sat down and politely smiled back at him. "This seems to be a rather popular place."

The man smiled. "Well it is one of the best." Extending his hand he then introduces himself. "My name is Bruce Wayne and you are?"

Ali shook Bruce's hand while she answered. "My name is Ali; I just moved here a little while ago to the city."

"So do you have a last name to go with your first?" Bruce asked out of curiosity, it came with the territory of who he was.

Ali shrugged and responded. "I like to go by Ali, it's better that people don't know too much about you when you're new in town."

Bruce accepted that answer he fully understood about protecting ones identity. "Well then Ali why don't you stay for dinner? I'll buy."

Ali gave out a little laugh then she explains to Bruce who was giving her a confused look. "You are the second guy tonight to offer me a free dinner." Ali was amused at the thought. "I really am looking forward to a quiet night in Bruce, but thanks for the offer. Trying to open a club across the street is very tiring work."

Bruce gave Ali a surprised look, she didn't look like the typical business woman that was usually well dressed in Gotham, there appeared to be more about this one than met the eye. "You're opening the place across the street?" Bruce felt a concern for her he wasn't sure how she did it but she had bought the place before Sal Maroni had learned of the sale. It could spell trouble for the young lady sitting across from him.

Ali looked over a menu that a waitress had left and she responds. "Yes, I am the new owner; I have had some good help along the way. Are you interested in coming to the grand opening?"

Bruce gave Ali a smile and nodded. "Yes, strangely I have never been to a Burlesque club I'm curious to see what it's all about."

The waitress returned to her and Bruce's table and Ali gave the waitress her order. "Well, I'm sure that I don't have to tell you what Burlesque is."

Bruce found himself enjoying Ali's company he found her adorable. "No explanation is needed, but I would like the VIP table if you have one."

Oh damn, another detail she had overlooked. Ali nodded at Bruce nervously and responded. "I'm sure we can accommodate you Bruce."

At that moment Bruce's cell phone rings and he answers it. "Hello Alfred, what's up?" Bruce listens to Alfred and nodded. "Yes, well did you remind them that this is a charity event and they had agreed to perform?" Bruce listened a little longer then adds. "Now we'll be short an act, I will see what I can do to fill the open pot on such short notice."

Ali pretended to not listen in on Bruce's conversation with an interested ear, it sounded like Bruce Wayne was in need of some entertainment for his charity event. Ali waited for Bruce to finish talking on the phone. "Sounds like you are in a bind for a charity event."

Bruce looked at Ali. "Yeah, one of the hired performers is backing out at the last minute, you wouldn't happen to know of anyone who could fill the spot?"

Well there goes her free night. "In fact, I do, my club doesn't open for another couple nights, but a few of the dancers ware itching to perform. I could give them a call and see if they are free. That is if you don't mind a little burlesque at your charity."

Bruce gave Ali a big smile. "I wouldn't mind at all." Having burlesque at his charity fit right into his playboy image that he portrayed to the public. Bruce offers Ali his cell phone. "Call away… Ali."

Ali reached inside of her purse and brought out her own cell. "Thanks, but I have my workers on speed dial, this will be quicker." Ali stood up and walked over to a nearby window to make the calls in a bit of privacy. After making all of her calls she returned to the table, her order of food was waiting for her. "You're in luck; the girls are all excited about filling in that empty spot." Ali searches for the bill.

Bruce sat watching her with amusement as Ali had no luck in finding her bill. "If you're looking for the bill for your food you won't find it. I have it covered. My manor is out of town. Can I arrange for a ride for you and the other ladies?"

Ali rolled her eyes at the mention of the bill and then nodded at Bruce's offer for the ride. "Yes, you can send a ride by the club we'll all meet you there. It will be easier that way." Ali wasn't ready to give a stranger her home address good looking or not. Ali really was one in very few who lived in Gotham and didn't know who Bruce Wayne was. Ali grabbed the bag containing her order and walked toward the front entrance of the restaurant, thanking Bruce for her dinner on her way out.

Bruce got up and followed Ali out the door. "Oh Ali, I have to apologize." Bruce spoke to her back.

Ali suddenly stopped and turned around. "Apologize for what?"

"The quiet night you were looking forward to, won't be happening tonight." Bruce mused. "I'll pick you and the other ladies up at 6pm."

Ali felt a bit stupid she never asked what time he was to have them picked up at. "A girl's work is never done. 6pm is fine." Ali mused and continued to cross the street, and headed toward her hotel leaving Bruce to watch her as she went.

* * *

Later 6pm arrived, Ali and the rest of the ladies were waiting outside of the club when a limo pulled up. The driver got out and looked over at the girls. "Which one of you is Ali?" He asked.

Ali stepped forward and responded. "I'm Ali." She looked around for Bruce.

The driver nodded at Ali. "I'm AJ, your driver for tonight Mister Wayne sent me to get you. He's a bit busy at his charity and couldn't come along himself to get you. He told me to tell you that he hoped the limo would be enough."

The ladies began to chatter in excitement none of them had ridden in a limo before. The driver walked around the car and opened the door for them. Alfred would have gone himself to pick up the ladies but he was busy serving guests at the charity. Bruce wanted to be sure that Ali and the ladies had a memorable night. Moments later as they approach Wayne Manor Ali's eyes continued looking over the amazing structure. "Wow." Ali whispered out in astonishment.

Amy sat beside Ali. "Oh, you landed us a wonderful gig, I just know it." Amy was one of the dancers that worked for Ali, she and Ali had become quick friends.

Ali nodded. "Remember girls, we need some good publicity for our club the Gotham Times haven't been exactly nice to us with the gossip, so be on your best behavior."

"We will just have to put that nasty gossip to rest." Amy responded with excitement as the limo came to a stop. None of the girls waited for the driver to open the door for them, they were already climbing out of the car and headed towards the front door of the manor that opened before they could reach it.

Alfred stood in the doorway and smiled at the young ladies that approached. "Welcome to Wayne manor Master Bruce has a room set up for you to all change in. My name is Alfred if you need anything make sure you come to me."

Ali smiled warmly at Alfred as she climbed the stairs to the mansion. "Thank you Alfred lead the way." Ali was already scoping out the beauty of the manor as they went up the stairs. The girls are shown to a room and once inside they all began to change. Ali put on a long black glittery gown. "I will start with Bound To You, I want to try and get the people to warm up to me first. Then we'll show them how we burlesque." Ali smirked.

Amy looked up at Ali from her make up table and responded. "You go get them girl, there is no way they won't love you." Amy was a tall red headed girl who helped Ali out as much as she could with the costumes and she helped with some of the creativity of the new dance numbers.

Ali opened the door to the room and headed out down the hallway to go downstairs to the back yard where a stage had been temporarily built for the performers Bruce had hired for his event. When it was her turn to take the stage she had a few butterflies in her stomach she was now performing for a higher society and she wasn't sure how well she would be accepted. Ali had put a wig on to give her a Marilyn Monroe sort of look. She took center stage.

Bruce stood talking to a businessman when he caught the sight of Ali taking the stage he was awed by her beauty. Looking back at his guest he excuses himself and walked closer to the stage taking a seat at a nearby table.

Ali introduces herself to the crowd. "Hello, everyone, my name is Ali you probably have heard of me, in the papers I'm the one opening up the Burlesque club in Gotham." Ali could hear some of the ladies snubbing her already while most of the men took a keen interest. Ali nodded to the band and they began to play. On her queue she began to sing.

Sweet love, Sweet love  
Trapped in your love  
I've opened up, unsure I can trust  
My heart and I were buried in dust  
Free me free us…

After Ali finished her song the crowd was silent they were still in awe over the powerful voice that they had just heard. Bruce stood up and began clapping loudly while he looked at Ali intently. He took a big chance hiring her on the spot without listening to her first. He was not disappointed.

Alfred walked up to Bruce with a slight grin. "She has a rather strong voice wouldn't you say sir?"

Bruce nodded in agreement. "Yes, very…" Bruce responded he was unable to take his eyes off Ali.

Ali took a bow, and then began to go down the steps from the stage. Bruce meets Ali at the steps and gave her his hand to help her down. "That was truly amazing." Bruce complimented her.

Ali smiled at Bruce. "Thank you; wait till you see my next number." Ali then took her hand back from Bruce. "I hate to run but I have another number to prepare for." Ali was originally supposed to do one number but decided to do two of them because it was for charity and she wanted to help out. Ali rushes off to change for her next number.

Alfred looked at Bruce. "Oh, dear sir I know that look in your eye, you are taking a shine to the young lady aren't you?"

Bruce shook his head. "I don't know Alfred there is just something about her I can't explain." Bruce watched Ali as she went back inside the manor.

A couple of numbers later Ali and the other dancing girls are on stage performing to Show Me How You Burlesque, the girls were up on tables and the bar as well as on the stage they were everywhere getting the crowd worked up in their song and dance. Ali could tell that most of the people were having a great time; she hoped that this would put some of the nasty rumors to rest.

A man approached Bruce asking. "Where did you find these fine ladies?"

Bruce looked at the man and responded. "I met Ali at a Chinese restaurant." Bruce walked off to go and enjoy his own party. The ladies were true entertainers, it wasn't what he was expecting but the donations were coming in at a steady pace.

The ladies finished their song and dance to a cheering audience. Some of the snooty ladies still didn't approve, but were a little more at ease that they didn't take off their clothing. The crowd began to chant one more. Ali speaks into the microphone. "Sorry everyone that is all for tonight, the Burlesque club opens soon, hope to see you all there." Ali and the girls leave the stage and went back to their room.

All of the ladies were in an excited chatter when Amy spoke. "I think we blew those rich folks' minds."

Ali was just putting on a nice dress when she looked up at Amy. "Yes I hope enough that they will come to see us on our opening night." Ali wanted so much for her club to be a success. Just then a knock is heard at the door and Bruce's voice is heard.

"Are you all decent in there?" Bruce had his hand on the doorknob at the ready for an answer.

Ali answered in a loud tone. "Yes, we are all decent Bruce come in."

The door opened revealing a smiling Bruce Wayne. "Wow, I have to hand it to you ladies you did a wonderful job out there." Bruce reached inside of his jacket pocket and took out an envelope. "Here is a little something for all of you to say thanks."

Ali took the envelope and opened it to find a rather large cheque inside. "Oh my, Bruce this is too much…"

Bruce held up his hand. "You ladies earned it; you got me out of a bind and tonight was a huge success."

The ladies gathered around Ali to look at the cheque. "Oh my…" Amy responded. "Thank you." The other ladies all say thank you in turn.

Bruce waved at the ladies and turned to leave. "I'll leave you ladies, please come out and enjoy the rest of the party as my guests." Bruce held his arm out for Ali to take.

Ali paused looking at Bruce's gesture; Amy then playfully pushes Ali toward Bruce a little. "When a good looking guy offers you his arm you do this." Amy then guides Ali's arm into Bruce's arm.

Ali was feeling slightly embarrassed. "Oh is that how that's done?" Ali responded while she rolled her eyes.

Bruce immediately knew that Amy was going to be fun to have around. "Yes, now we start walking this way." Bruce began to guide Ali toward the door.

Ali chuckled and followed Bruce out the door and down the stairs a few flashes of light went off as the press began taking pictures of Ali and Bruce together. Outside Bruce and Ali mingle with the guests that Bruce introduces her to, everyone seemed nice to her or was it just politeness? Ali was just a small town girl and was feeling like a minnow in sea of Moby dicks.

A blonde who was jealous seeing Bruce and Ali together approaches them. "Well, I hope that place of yours doesn't turn into some filthy strip club."

Ali kept her wits about herself and responded. "My club isn't going to be a strip club nor will it ever." Ali responded as polite as she could.

Bruce knew who the woman was. "Leslie, hope you had a good time tonight." Leslie had been showing interest in him, but she was a gold digger and he had no interest in her.

Leslie looked Ali over and said. "See to it, we don't need any more filth in this city."

Ali looked up at Bruce. "What is she talking about?"

Bruce watched as Leslie walked off and shrugged. "Don't pay her any mind she's just jealous because she has an interest in me, and I have none for her."

Ali couldn't help but to ask her next question. "Do you have an interest in anyone?"

Bruce smirked. "Not yet, but I'm starting to."

Ali felt a bit uncomfortable with his answer and raised her arm to look at her watch. "Oh my, I didn't realize the time it's getting rather late, I should get going. I have an early morning at the club."

Bruce looked down at Ali and nodded he could sense her uneasiness. "I'll have Alfred take you straight home." The limo driver that had brought Ali and the ladies there earlier had already left.

Bruce continued looking at Ali as he responded. "I would prefer you got dropped off at home, Gotham City at night isn't the friendly of places to be."

Ali reached inside of her purse and showed Bruce her can of mace. "I'll be fine, and please I just want to be dropped off at the club."

Bruce sighed. "Fine." He motions Alfred over.

"What can I do for you Master Wayne?" Alfred asked.

"Ali is ready to go home, would you mind taking her?" Bruce asked.

"Very well sir." Alfred looked at Ali. "This way miss." Alfred began to walk in the direction of a Rolls Royce parked in the driveway.

Before following Alfred Ali looked back at Bruce. "Thanks for everything tonight, I had a great time."

Bruce took Ali's hand and kissed the back of it. "I hope that we can do this again sometime." Bruce smiled at Ali.

With that Ali walked off to catch up with Alfred to the Rolls and she climbs into the back seat, Alfred closes the door and got in to the driver's seat.

Bruce rushed back inside of the manor and to the piano to play the key notes that opened a hidden door, once down the elevator and into the bat cave he rushed over to his Batman suit and hurriedly began to put it on. With the speed of the tumbler he could beat Alfred and Ali into the city, putting on the suit was slowing him down.

Of course Alfred already had an idea of what Bruce was up to and took his time driving Ali back to the city. He even purposefully took a wrong turn and apologizes to Ali. "Sorry, Ali wasn't thinking."

Ali wasn't upset with Alfred she was more amused by him. "That's okay Alfred it happens to the best of us."

Batman hid the tumbler down a dark alley and made his way on top of the building across from Ali's club, at the same time Alfred pulled up in front of the club Alfred turned around in the front seat. "Are you sure I can't take you straight home?"

Ali opened the back door. "I'm fine Alfred, but thanks." Ali got out and started to walk down the sidewalk to her hotel, unaware that she was being watched.

Bruce wanted to intercept Ali he was very curious as to how she would handle meeting Batman, but he held back, this wasn't the right time to spring Batman on her. He wanted her to ease into all the craziness of Gotham city. Batman watched Ali go inside of an old hotel called the Holiday Inn the owners had let it get run down and it wasn't very secure. It would be far too easy for Sal Maroni to get to her there. Batman quickly turned and soared back down to the sidewalk and back to the tumbler to do some patrolling.

It didn't take long for Batman to find trouble he comes across two men in an alleyway attacking another single man that was held up against the wall of a building. One of the thugs was waving a knife at the man and another stood not far away holding a gun. Batman got out of his car to stop the robbery he lunges out of the darkness toward the attacker who was holding the knife and he locks him into a chokehold, while the second thug had begun to run away in fear. With his free arm Batman elbows the man in he had in a chokehold knocking him out. Batman quickly uses a batarang to hit the second thug running away the batarang was laced with a sedative that worked quickly at knocking the guy out.

Batman made sure the victim was alright before he ran off back to the tumbler to patrol a little longer; he drives past Ali's hotel one last time before he headed back to the bat cave. Bruce was trying to figure out a way to keep Ali safe. One way would be to try and convince her to move into his manor.

Ali was standing out on her balcony when she noticed a strange looking car driving by. " _What the hell is that?_ " Ali thought to herself. Ali quickly grabbed her small digital camera and took a picture of the strange car.

Batman saw the flash through his side mirror and slowed down a bit, he noticed Ali out on her balcony taking a look at the tumbler.

Ali realized that the driver may have seen her and she very quickly went back inside of her room and closed the door and drew the curtains shut. Ali is startled by the sound of her cell phone ringing; she chuckled as she answered it. "Oh, hi Amy, hey wait a moment I've got something to show you." Ali sent a copy of the picture she just took by connecting her camera to her laptop.

Batman sped up again when he got Ali to do what he wanted, he didn't want her out there exposing herself to any of Sal's men who could be trying to track her down. He continued on back to the bat cave to start doing some research himself.

Back at the bat cave Bruce took his mask off but remained in the rest of his bat suit while he did some research on Ali and came up with some old newspaper clippings of her starting days at the burlesque club in LA. Bruce learns of how the place was almost torn down by a wealthy businessman's quest to buy the failing club from Tess. He went on to read how Ali's big voice made her become the main attraction of the revue. Bruce sat back and stared at Ali's picture on his large computer screen. " _I know you will do well here_ _with batman watching your back_." Bruce muttered to her image, she was defiantly going to be drawing the wrong kind of attention. Batman was going to make sure she stayed safe and he hoped to take out a few thugs along the way.

There was one more question that remained, why did Sal Maroni have such an interest in this building?

* * *

Back at Ali's hotel room Ami continued talking to Ali on her cell. "You should check out some of the old Gotham City newspaper articles you may find this city has quite an interesting story." Amy rolls over onto her back on her bed. "It's pretty unbelievable, but very interesting." Amy turned her head to look at the picture on her computer screen of the tumbler. "Maybe the army is in town." She suggested of what that strange vehicle could be.

Ali was sitting cross legged on her bed and grabbed her laptop and opened it back up she turned it on while she spoke with Amy. Once her laptop warmed up she went into her browser to Google and did a search on Gotham Cities old newspaper articles, then she saw a picture in one of them talking about Batman. "Holy crap!"

"What?" Amy asked a little surprised by Ali's sudden outburst.

"Hold on Amy, check out this site." Ali emails the link to the clipping and waited a moment for Amy to see it for herself.

Amy's mouth dropped open. "Holy crap is right, that sure looks like the same car you saw tonight. What was the bat mobile tumbler doing driving past your hotel?"

"Hmmmm this is a little crazy, who in their right mind would dress up in a rubber suit to fight crime?" Ali wondered.

Amy finished reading the article and took a drink of her hot apple cider that she had in a flowered coffee cup that sat on a small table beside her bed. "Well, he is obviously someone who is super rich, because that car and suit can't be cheap. Oh, and the best part about him is that he doesn't even use a gun."

Ali spotted another article that had in big bold letters. "Batman Savior Or Menace?" There was a picture of him standing on the corner of a building, obviously some lucky photographer for the paper managed to catch that shot. "Well, as long as this kind of crazy stays away from my club, it's all fine with me." Ali yawned. "Well Amy I need to get to bed will see you tomorrow."

Amy smiled. "Have a good night Ali." Amy closes up her cell phone.

Ali does a bit more reading on Batman before getting ready for bed, she looked out her window one more time down at the street but only saw a couple of normal cars drive by and then she switched out the light and went to bed.

* * *

 **That is the end of this chapter hope that everyone enjoyed it, I will be working on chapter two shortly. Please note that I do not own any of the songs or copyright content in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2 Hot In The City

**I have also redone this chapter and am much happier with it, now I'm off to finish chapter 3**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Hot In The City**

A couple of days later and a lot of hard work the day came for the big grand opening of the club. Ali sat up and stretched, she had promised Sean yesterday that she wouldn't go near the club till tonight; he reassured her that he had everything under control, including the VIP table for Bruce Wayne. It was decided to keep the table for others who may wish to book a VIP table. Ali made herself a coffee and went out onto her balcony, the balcony was large enough for her to put a small table and chair out there so that she could enjoy the fresh air.

* * *

Bruce Wayne entered the Wayne Enterprises building he had a meeting with Lucius Fox, he wanted to show Lucius the blueprints he had discovered about the underground of Ali's club, when he did some digging around about Ali's club. He wanted Fox to create some sort of device that would trigger a signal to his bat cave or on his cell whenever someone used the tunnel for whatever the reason.

Lucius looked up at Bruce. "How are you going to get inside to plant these devices?"

Bruce smirked at Lucius. "Because I am Batman."

Lucius looked at Bruce with an amused smirk on his face. "Perhaps you should find a way for Batman and Ali to meet. Would make it easier for you to gain entry into her basement."

Bruce looked out the top floor window in thought. "That is a good idea, timing has to play a factor in our meeting it's not like I can just approach her and say hi, I'm batman and I'm here to help you." Bruce also realized that he would have to make sure Ali knew he wasn't some sort of crazy stalker. "I'll find a way for the meeting to happen." Bruce was amused at thought of another meeting it wasn't every day someone got to meet twice for the first time.

"If you could get inside and have a look at the passages under her club, I could create something that will blend in and be undetected." Lucius responded. "But I will need some pictures to see what it looks like down there."

Bruce nodded. "I will get them as soon as I can." Bruce stood up from his chair. "Now you and I have another meeting upstairs with a few shareholders." Bruce walked over to the elevator and waited for Lucius to join him.

* * *

At the club Tess walked through the door and gave Sean a big hug. "How is everything going here?"

Sean returned Tess's hug and responded. "It's hard keeping that girl out of the club, I made her promise not to come in till after 5pm."

Tess chuckled. "She's going to be so thrilled to see me." Tess looked around the club; she was impressed with what she saw. "She has such an attractive place here, I am almost jealous."

Sean nodded. "It took a lot of work getting it this far and Ali worked tirelessly at it and deserves success."

Tess smirked while looking at the stage. "Oh, she will be once the citizens of this city listen to that voice of hers." Tess commented. "I miss that girl terribly."

Sean reached behind the bar and brought out the Gotham times and shows Tess a clipping on page three. "There are a few citizens in this city who have already gotten an example of her talent at a Bruce Wayne charity."

Tess took a moment to read the article and shook her head when she saw the picture of Ali and the Billionaire Bruce Wayne together. "She does have a big talent for attracting the rich men. I hope that she is careful with this one."

"I have done some reading up on Bruce Wayne he seems like a good man." Sean explains how Bruce lost his parents at a young age and that they were very well respected citizens of Gotham City. "Mr. Wayne is going to be here tonight he has the VIP table booked."

Tess smiled. "Good I'll check Mr. Model citizen out for myself." Tess walked over to the stage and looked at the girls. "Are you ready for rehearsal?" The ladies nodded at Tess and got into position. Ali didn't know it yet but Tess was going to make a special appearance and do the opening number for Ali. The music began…

* * *

Ali decided to take a walk to keep herself from going to the club, it was on her mind to go and make sure Sean didn't need help with any of the small details. After changing her clothes Ali stepped outside her hotel, the sun was hot, but not overbearing as a gentle breeze helped to keep the day cool. Ali walked a few blocks and was coming up on Wayne Enterprises she slowed down a little when Lucius and Bruce suddenly appeared through the front doors of the large building. Bruce immediately noticed her when he looked her way at something. He smiled at her and was a bit surprised to see her. "Ali, hello what are you doing here?" Bruce knew that Ali had walked a long distance from her hotel to be here.

Shrugging Ali responds. "I thought I'd go out and take a walk, it is such a beautiful day and I haven't seen much of Gotham so I thought I'd take a small tour, and get to know it a little."

Lucius smiled at the Blonde. "There is a lot to be learned about this city, you picked a pleasant day to do so."

Ali smirked as her eyes grew a bit large. "Yeah, tell me about it. I did some rather interesting reading last night. I found some old newspaper clippings online."

Bruce was interested in listening to what Ali said then asks. "So what did you find so interesting?"

"Oh, just a man dressed up in rubber suit calling himself Batman claiming to be saving the city." Ali felt stupid saying it. "I think it's just some powerful rich guy who has too much time and money on his hands."

Lucius and Bruce exchanged knowing glances. "Lucius, this is Ali with no last name and Ali this is my employee and friend Lucius."

Ali accepts Lucius's hand and they shook. "Nice to meet you Lucius." Ali spoke.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ali with no last name." Lucius mocked.

Bruce then adds. "Lucius and I were going back to my manor for lunch; would you care to join us?"

Ali thinks about it. "Uh, I… Don't know." Ali was looking for an excuse to say no, she remembered all too well what happened with the last rich guy she went to dinner with.

"It would be nice to have a pretty face to look at, rather than this one." Lucius joked as he pointed at Bruce.

Ali shrugged. "Well, okay, since I can't go to work till 5pm." Ali couldn't find the excuse to say no, and she didn't want to be rude.

Bruce frowned at Ali. "Why can't you go to work till 5pm?" Alfred pulls up with the Rolls Royce.

Ali explained to Bruce and Lucius about Sean as she climbed into the back of the Rolls Royce with Bruce and Lucius took the front seat beside Alfred. "Can you believe it? I got threatened to be kicked out of my own club by someone who works for me." Ali, Bruce, Alfred and Lucius all chuckle.

"Well sounds to me like you have good people working for you who care about you." Lucius advised her.

Ali nodded at Lucius. "Sean is very capable of running the place without me and there isn't really much more that needed to be done." Ali knew that her sidekick Amy would be there helping out and she trusted her as well.

On the way to Bruce's manor Bruce points out some of the structures in Gotham and how his parents built the monorail and made them affordable to those who couldn't afford their own transportation. Soon they are driving through the gates of Wayne manor and all three of them got out and were led out to a table that was set up outside. Alfred sat up another spot for Ali, Alfred was delighted that Ali came back for a visit. Alfred joins them for lunch.

"So tell me Ali, how did you get started in the Burlesque business?" Lucius asked her wanting to get to know Ali a little.

Taking a deep breath Ali sat back in her chair and began telling her story. All three men listened to her intently from how she started out working in a bar in a small town in Iowa and how her old boss owed her a lot of back pay that she had stolen before leaving. Ali finished her story and lifted a coffee cup up for a sip of the hot liquid. "So I decided that I wanted my own club and a place opened up here in Gotham City and decided to go into business myself. I signed an agreement with your mayor that my club will be the only Burlesque club in Gotham for as long as the place remains open."

Bruce looked at Ali with his blue eyes he seemed impressed with her business sense; it was smart to make a deal such as that. But even the mayor was corrupt and felt that he soon would call on a favor from Ali for making that deal. "Did you ever find out who robbed you?"

Ali shook her head and she had thought about it. "No, but I do have a sneaky suspicion that it could be my old boss, he may have found out where I was living and stole his money back."

"Do you still want to try and figure it out?" Bruce asked her, knowing that he would try and help her.

Ali looked down at the table in thought then back up at Bruce. "You know it was so long ago, and I'm doing well for myself now, it doesn't really matter anymore, I just want to keep going forward and not look back on what was. I just want to focus on the future."

Even Lucius was impressed with Ali, he stood up and adds. "Well, I have to leave the company of such a lovely lady but I must be getting back to work."

Alfred stood and went to get the Rolls. Ali also stood up. "Well, I am ready to go as…"

Bruce gently placed his hand on Ali's arm. "I would really like it if you would stay here with me for the afternoon, I'll make sure you get back before 5pm."

Ali looked down at Bruce, he was still sitting she was surprised by his invitation, but she was kind of enjoying the quiet surroundings. "Sure, why not I have nothing to do till then. I could use the distraction."

Bruce smiled at Ali and stood. "Great then it's settled, how about a tour around the manor?" He held out his arm for Ali to take. "You don't need your friend on how to do this do you?" He joked.

Ali laughed. "No, I don't need my friend here to show me how to take you arm." Ali took Bruce's arm. "Didn't it go something like this?" Ali realized that Lucius and Alfred had already made a quick exit, not realizing that they were making an effort to leave her and Bruce alone.

"Well done." Bruce answered. "Just one small detail." Bruce pulled Ali a little closer to his side she was standing a bit far from him.

Ali laughed and they went about touring the manor. "You have a beautiful home Bruce." Ali was impressed with the large fireplace when Bruce took her into the living room to sit. The grandfather clocked chimes out 2pm making Ali realize that she and Bruce had been walking around for at least an hour.

"It's a nice home but even with it filled with nice things, it still feels empty." Bruce commented.

Ali looked at Bruce, for some reason he didn't seem like the lonely type. "Where are all those girls you hang around with? Aren't you Gotham's playboy?"

"I've not enjoyed their company as much as I'm enjoying yours." Bruce answered truthfully.

Alfred had returned to the manor a while ago and walked into the living room, finding Bruce and Ali sitting on the couch chatting up a storm. Alfred really hated to interrupt. "Master Wayne there is a phone call for you in the den."

Bruce looked a bit annoyed at the interruption, but got up. "Alright, thanks Alfred." Bruce looked at Ali. "Make yourself at home, I won't be long." Bruce rushed off to take his call.

Alfred gave Ali a warm smile. "Can I get you anything to drink dear?"

Ali nodded. "Water would be nice, thanks Alfred."

Alfred nodded and walked out of the room to go to the kitchen.

Ali stood up and looked around the living room to find a radio; she switches it on and turns the dial looking for some good music. She stops when she hears a song by Kelly Clarkson called Dance With Me. The fast beat encourages her to begin dancing in time with it; she kicks off her shoes and began to lose herself in the music and the rhythm.

Bruce returned from his phone call to find Ali dancing about looking so elegant with her moves he leaned against the doorway and smiled while he watched her, he could watch her do that all day. It has been a while since this manor had some joy in it.

Ali spun around and is slightly startled when she spotted Bruce standing there she smiles at him, and sang along with the song. "No one's fighting anyone; we're all dancing on the ground." Ali dances toward Bruce and continued with the chorus.

"Come on and dance with me, come on and dance with me.  
Feel the music like a lover's kiss. Feel the rhythm like a warm embrace…."

Ali spun around in front of Bruce then she took both of his hands into hers and coaxes him further into the room to dance with her.

Bruce playfully gave her some resistance, but joined her, he thought that he was much better at fighting than dancing but he could hold his own. They dance around the room Bruce spins Ali around a couple of times while Ali continued to sing along with the song till the song came to an end. Ali and Bruce stood in front of one another chuckling when Alfred walked in with the water.

Alfred felt hope for these two when he saw the way they were both smiling at one another. "Your water." Alfred had put two glasses on the tray with a pitcher in case Bruce wanted some.

Ali thanked Alfred for the water and picked up a glass, and waited for Alfred to pour her and Bruce a glass she grabs both of the glasses and offered Bruce one. "You do have a lot of energy stored up in that little body." Bruce commented.

Ali laughed. "Little?" Ali finished taking a big drink of water. "I always have had lots of energy. But the dancing and the music that's in my soul. It has been a passion of mine for a long time." Ali walked back over to the couch and sat down. "So tell me Bruce what are you passionate about? Besides Wayne Enterprises."

Bruce gave Ali a small smirk if only he could tell her the whole truth. "Well, I do have a collection of old cars I could show you sometime." Bruce sat down beside Ali and continued. "I also like to work out on my exercise equipment"

Ali and Bruce end up talking the afternoon away getting to know one another more as they share funny and not so funny stories. Alfred walked in and cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt again sir, but it is time for Ali to get back to the city." At the same time the clock chimed out 4pm.

Ali felt a bit disappointed at how fast the afternoon went by so quickly as did Bruce. "Well, I do have to get ready for work; I will be seeing you there later tonight. Your table has been made ready for you."

Bruce stood and offered Ali his hand to help her up off the couch. "I look forward to it." For a moment they looked into each others eyes and it seemed that they were going to kiss, but Ali felt a bit afraid of a kiss right now and she turned it into a heartfelt hug instead. Ali pulled away and picked up her shoes and headed out while she spoke. "Thank you for the afternoon Bruce I had a wonderful time."

Bruce smiled watching her leave. "Yes, as did I we will do it again sometime very soon." Bruce was feeling a bit robbed of a kiss but he was going to be determined to get one sooner or later.

Ali stopped went back and looked around the door at Bruce. "I would like that very much." Then she quickly rushed out to the Rolls.

* * *

Back in the city Sal Mahoni sat at his desk looking at The Joker, who sat across from him. "I want you to find out who owns that club. That building is vital to my business.

The Joker didn't even appear to be mildly interested; in fact he looked rather bored. "And why should I care about this club you're so interested in? May I remind you that you had better not be wasting my time on this because Sal, you don't want me to be getting bored, and do you want to know why?" The joker brought out a knife from his inside jacket pocket and waved it around. "I find ways to amuse myself, in an ugly fun kind of way."

Sal Mahoni didn't show any sign of being afraid of The Joker as the clicking sound of guns being cocked could be heard all around him. "I think you may be outnumbered here." Sal leaned forward. "Besides, I thought you'd like to cause some trouble somewhere it has a tendency to bring out the big black bat.

The Joker gave a big smile and then suddenly became interested. Now we are talking, what do you want done?"

Sal Maroni leaned forward. "Talk to some of the workers, do not harm anyone just yet just want to rattle a few cages to find out a bit of information." Sal Maroni instructed. "Do your job right and I'll pay you handsomely for it." Sal was counting on the fact that The Joker still needed money to survive he was still some sort of a human being.

The Joker started to laugh as he stood. "I will get it done." Perhaps with a little kidnapping in the process, that really brought the bat out. He would have to get in close to know who was who at the club and he would have to hire some idiot off the street to help him out.

Sal Maroni placed a newspaper clipping onto his desk with Ali's picture on it at the Bruce Wayne charity and pushes it across the desk in front of The Joker. "Might want to start with her." She works at the club.

The Joker picked up the newspaper clipping and stared at the picture of Ali. "Such a pretty little thing isn't she?" The Joker laughed again. "I do like the pretty ones; they do seem to be a bat magnet." Anyone in the city would do to bring out the bat, The Joker just fancied the ones who were cute they were more fun to terrorize.

Sal gave The Joker a stern look. "Remember, no hurting anyone." Sal Maroni reminded The Joker as he watched him leave his office, Sal hears The Joker's crazy laugh as he walked down the hallway.

"It's going to be hot in the city tonight." The Joker commented before getting inside of his car and sped off.

* * *

Ali was dropped off in front of her club, she went home to change into her costume to be ready for her first number. She arrived at her club at exactly 5pm and scoped it out to see if anything was changed or if anything needed changing. Ali was all excited that this was the big night her club was going to be open for the first time. Ali went into the back room and smiled at Sean. "Hard at work already?" She saw him standing by a clothes rack filled with costumes, he seemed to be putting the final touches on one of the costumes.

Sean looked at Ali and gave her a smug look. "Well… I'm surprised that you could actually stay away all day."

Ali smirked back. "I had a really good looking distraction today." Ali couldn't help but remember those blue eyes that looked at her.

Sean's mouth dropped open and gave Ali a surprised look. "Well, that was fast work but it doesn't surprise me. So do tell who did you see today?" Sean stopped working for a moment and waited for Ali to answer.

Ali places her purse inside of a cupboard with a lock on it and locked it with a key. "Oh I just spent the afternoon with Bruce Wayne, that's all." Ali looked back at Sean with a smile.

Sean gave Ali a jealous look. "How is it that you get all the really good looking and super rich ones?"

"Oh, ha-ha! Sean, we just had lunch together and hung out is all." Ali wasn't about to share the near kiss she and Bruce almost had.

Sean walked over to Ali while carrying one of the costumes. "That my dear is how it all gets started. " While examining the costume Sean then says. "You had a message come in earlier today; it's on your desk in your office."

"Thanks Sean." Ali took a look at the costume in Sean's hand and nodded in approval, she then went upstairs to her office. Ali opened the door and looked in surprise seeing the back of Tess standing there as she faced the wall. It took a moment for Ali to realize it really was Tess.

Tess turned around with a big smile on her face. "Well, I see you still don't knock before entering."

Ali chuckles. "Up yours Tess this is my office." Ali quickly walked over to the tall and black haired woman and gave her a big hug. "So you're the reason Sean didn't want me here today."

Tess was amused at Ali's surprised look when she first saw her, and hugged Ali back. "Guilty as charged." Tess rubbed her back, if only she could kidnap her and take her back to LA. "Do you know how much you are missed in LA?"

Tess let Ali go and Ali stepped back. "Yeah, I figured as much, but I need my own space I needed to get out on my own."

"Well, I wish you all the best here but for some reason if it doesn't work out for you my door is always open to you Ali." Tess was sincere in her offer she would take Ali back in a heartbeat. It was this girl who helped to save her club.

Ali appreciated the offer. "Thanks Tess I'll keep that in mind, but I hope to be a big success here." Ali then asks. "You are going to do the opening number tonight?"

Tess crosses her arms. "Is that you telling me, or asking?" Tess teased.

"This is me asking." Ali giggled with her answer.

Tess walked passed Ali to open the office door. "Then the answer is yes, and I have to get ready."

Ali turned around to look back at Tess. "It is really good to see you again."

Just as Tess opened the door Sean was on the other side ready to knock he was holding a large bouquet of roses. "Oh for me?" Tess pretended to act surprised.

Sean looked around the flowers at Tess. "You wish, no these came for Ali. Probably from her new billionaire boyfriend."

Tess looked at Ali. "Oh, Ali not again you need to stop playing with those boys, they usually spell trouble." Tess looked at the roses and was impressed. "There must be at least 20 roses here. Mr. Model citizen must really be into you."

Ali sighed. "Tess you be nice he has been really nice to me"

Tess gave Ali a stern look. "Yeah, and I remember a certain Marcus, who you thought was a perfect gentleman too, and you know how that turned out. Just be careful Ali, rich people can't always be trusted." Tess warned her. "They like to play games and mess with you for their own enjoyment, then dump you like yesterday's news, and this one likes to advertise publicly that he's just a man who likes to play."

Ali hadn't made up her mind if what Bruce showed to the public was really him or if it was just for show. He had told her about his past lovers when she spent the afternoon with him and how he was dubbed as Gotham's playboy. Ali needed to be sure that Bruce was true to his word. "I will take it slow Tess don't worry." Was all Ali was going to say on the matter, she didn't want to argue about Bruce Wayne with Tess.

* * *

A couple of hours later Tess is on stage to start the opening number to a filled room, she was pleased to see Ali was going to do well on her first night, she scoped out the reporters watching with interest and cameras ready. While she performed her song Welcome To Burlesque song. Tess also spotted out who was obviously Bruce Wayne who sat at the VIP table with another colored man. Tess finished her song and the crowd clapped and whistled while she took a bow.

Lucius looked at Bruce. "Well, that was interesting." He enjoyed the first number.

Bruce nodded; he was more interested in seeing Ali even though the lady who performed just now was really good. Just then the lights go down and the shadowy figures of ladies taking the stage could be seen, then a spotlight shines on Ali and she began to sing.

Ooh, oh yeah yeah  
Oooh yeah yeah

The room went silent and everyone stared at Ali as she continued.

I need a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah  
I need a, a tough lover, woo  
I need a, a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah  
A tough lover, ooh yeah

When he kisses me, I get that thrill  
When he does that wiggle I won't keep still  
I wanna a tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (woo)  
I need a tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
Tough lover (hum, hum)

Ali kept herself from looking over at Bruce while she performed her number she didn't need to be any more nervous than she already was. After the song and dance was done she looked over at Bruce briefly, she saw a big smile on his face while he clapped as hard as he could. Ali exits the stage with the rest of the dancers to make room for the next number. Minutes later Ali walked out into the crowd still in her costume to go and speak to Bruce. Ali was pleased to see the place was full, they even had to turn a few people away at the door and was told there would be another show the next night.

Bruce saw Ali out in the crowd and stood up to motion for her to come and sit with them, he gazed at her admiringly at her outfit. "I thought you were great, a tough lover huh?" Bruce joked.

Ali sat down beside Bruce. "Only for those who can handle it Bruce." Ali joked, if only she knew who she was talking to. "I'm sorry I can't stay long I have another number to get ready for. I just wanted to thank you for the roses they are very beautiful."

Bruce looked at Ali. "I am glad you liked them, but they pale in comparison to your beauty." Bruce complimented her.

Ali and Bruce exchange another look then Ali suddenly stood back up. "Gotta go I have to make a quick change."

Bruce chuckled and mutters under his breath. "I know all too well about having to make a quick change." Bruce stood with Ali and nodded. "Will I see you after the show?" He asked.

Ali looked over to where she needed to go and responded. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Lucius thank you for coming out tonight. I hope you are enjoying the show."

Lucius looked at Ali. "I am enjoying the show." But he was enjoying the show happening between her and Bruce more than the one on stage.

Ali waved goodbye to the two before she left for the dressing rooms. Bruce continued to look around the bar he was looking for any of Sal Mahoni's men. "Looking for someone in particular?" Lucius asked.

Bruce responded while he still checked out the club. "I'm not seeing any of Sal's men here, makes me a bit worried he should be having this place well scoped out."

Lucius scanned the crowded room himself. "Well, it could be Sal hired someone to his dirty work for him."

Bruce had already thought of that as well. It was making his job as Batman a little more challenging; it meant tightening up the security around Ali a little more. "Keep a look out for anyone looking suspicious."

Lucius took another look around, and smirked. "Yeah, that shouldn't be too difficult."

* * *

One of the reporters at the club was who Bruce and Lucius needed to keep an eye on he actually worked for The Gotham Times so he didn't look to be the suspect. The Joker had approached Alex earlier that night and gave him a lot of cash up front and he was told that there would be more in it for him once he reported something worthwhile listening to. Alex was busily writing down names as he learned them, and who did what but he couldn't get anyone to answer to who owned the club. Everyone didn't seem to know, it made him nervous because he knew it was what The Joker wanted to hear.

The rest of the night was close to an end when Tess approaches Bruce's table. "Hello gentlemen, I hope that you have enjoyed tonight's show."

Bruce smiled at Tess. "I have to admit the night went by very quickly, there are some very talented dancers here."

Tess turned her attention to Bruce, her face motionless. "I gather you are Bruce Wayne, those flowers you sent Ali were very impressive. You know, she's like a daughter to me and I have looked out for her for a really long time, so you better be sure whatever you've got in that billion dollar head of yours make sure you do not hurt her. Or I'll come back looking for you." Tess turned and walked off.

Bruce wasn't fazed by Tess's little warning, but respected that Tess was trying to look out for her close friend. "Well, I do have my job cut out for me." Bruce stood.

Lucius watched the black haired lady walk off. "I would say, you better watch out for that spitfire."

* * *

After the show was over Alex was able to track down Ali for a short interview for The Gotham Times. Ali had agreed and sat with Alex to answer his questions. Alex asks her his first question. "This place seems very classy and your voice is amazing to the ear." Alex smiled at the blonde lady sitting across from him.

Ali smiled at Alex. "Thanks, uh, Alex was it?"

Alex nodded. "Yes, Alex it is." Alex then asks her another question that he is desperate to hear an answer for. "So tell me Ali, who signs your pay cheques?"

Ali immediately wondered why he wanted to know that information and she felt like keeping it quiet that she was the owner. "Well the owner wishes to remain anonymous."

Alex was nervous about failing at getting the answer he was looking for. "Thank you Ali for your time, I must be going now." Alex went out of the bar, people were still leaving as Alex puts into an envelope the paper he was writing about the club, but no sign of the owner which he thought was a bit odd for the grand opening. He walks to an alley next to the club to meet up with The Joker.

"Well, tell me all the good stuff." The Joker spoke to Alex as he waited to get the juicy details.

Alex trembled in fear. "Well, I got some names." He handed The Joker the paper he was writing information down for him."

The Joker grabbed the paper and looked it over, and he did not look impressed. "Alex, can you tell me why there is a question mark beside the empty place where the owner's name is supposed to be?"

Alex swallowed hard and began to tremble even more. "Well... Uh the owner didn't seem to be around tonight, and nobody was giving that information freely, whenever I asked someone."

The Joker shook his head and held up a pocket knife. "Now you know that news is going to upset me, and now that means I have to do something to cheer myself up again, and do you know what cheers me up?" The Joker waved the knife around.

Alex trembled constantly only harder now. "I… I am sorry I tried, I really did." Alex reached inside of his coat pocket and brought out the money that The Joker gave him earlier. "Look… I didn't do the job you can have your money back."

The Joker grabbed the money from Alex and threw it onto the ground. "Do you really think I care about the money? I only care about mayhem, and chaos it is so much more fun. It tends to bring out the big black bat." The Joker laughed, and pushes the blade up against Alex's throat.

A cop walking by heard the commotion in the alley and stopped to have a look, he only saw shadowy figures as The Joker and his thugs scrambled. The cop shines a light down the alley. It looked to be a mugging. "Hey! What's going on here?"

While The Joker ran he looked back at Alex. "This isn't over." The Joker couldn't risk getting caught now, he had things to do. The Joker ran off with his thugs leaving Alex still trembling against the wall. Alex began to quickly grab the money that was thrown down onto the ground; the first thing he was going to do with the cash was to catch the first flight out of Gotham City. The cop approached him.

"Are you alright?" The cop asked.

Alex looked up at the cop. "Yeah… Yeah, I'm fine." Alex answered as he finished gathering up the money.

"Best not be walking around in dark places late at night with all that money." The cop advised and then walked Alex back out onto the sidewalk. "Have a good night." The cop said and left.

Alex nodded and rushed off to pack and make traveling plans.

* * *

Back at the club Ali was saying her goodbye's to Tess, Tess had plans to get back to LA that night. Tess warns Ali one more time to be careful with that Bruce Wayne guy.

"Yes, ma'am." Ali saluted her.

Tess smirked at Ali. "And don't call me ma'am, again." Tess walks out of the club and into a waiting cab with a constant smirk on her face.

Ali turned to go to the VIP table, but Bruce had already left. Lucius was there waiting for her and stood when she approached. "Bruce sends his apologies but he had to go early. He said that he would like it if you would meet him for lunch tomorrow." Lucius extends his hand to shake with Ali. "You really do have a lovely place here, you should do well."

Ali felt a bit disappointed that Bruce had left, but at the same time she knew he was a busy guy and he probably had something come up with business. Another lunch date more than makes up for it. "Thank you Lucius I will probably finish closing up here and go home, I'm beat."

Lucius knew the real reason why Bruce went home early he wanted Batman to patrol the streets a bit before keeping an eye on Ali walking home alone. "I look forward to coming back, have a good night." Lucius gave her a warm look and then left.

Ali and Sean finished up with things in the bar, he and Ali exit the building. "Well our first night was a huge success." Sean was proud of how things went.

"I just hope that it keeps up." Ali responded as she turned the key in the lock of the club's door, she heard the click of the lock sliding into place and she removed the key.

Sean looked at the cab waiting for him. "Well, I'll be here for another two weeks, then you're on your own, and I know you will do just fine."

Ali nodded and watched as Sean left in his cab before she turned and started down the sidewalk toward her hotel. A couple blocks away, as she walked she thought about what Tess said about Bruce and she thought about how well the club did on its opening night. She hoped that she will get good reviews, just as she was about to pass an alley The Joker stepped out in front of her with his crazy smile.

Ali came to a sudden stop and stepped back a little. "Who are you?" Ali gripped the strap of her purse tighter not sure if he was some sort of weird mugger.


	3. Chapter 3 The Batman

**Chapter 3: The Batman**

Batman had been watching Ali from the top of a building across the street from her club since she locked up and said goodbye to Sean. He saw someone coming from the Alley that was beside Ali's club, but didn't know who it was till The Joker came into the light, he uses his gas-powered grapple gun to swing undetected onto the club roof directly above Ali, her stepping back put her in the right place he needed for her to be.

The Joker continued to smile at her as he smoothed out his hair. "Such a pretty creature you are, oh shhhhh relax I don't want to hurt you just need a bit of information if you can take a moment to entertain me."

Ali had no idea of what she could possibly know that he would find interesting. "Um what could I possibly know? I'm new here in Gotham City." Ali was hoping this was some sort of actor Amy hired to give her a good scare.

The Joker lifted his arms up to his side and swayed as if he were dancing, as he came closer to her. "Please you look like a very intelligent lady. All you have to do is tell me who owns that lovely club that you sing in dance in. Otherwise who signs your pay cheques?"

Ali felt fear gripping her and she was about to say something back to The Joker when suddenly she saw a black cape flying around her when a black arm reaches around her and very quickly grabbed her before she could resist or say anything swiftly she was lifted up onto the roof of the club that Batman had jumped down from. As soon as their feet hit the roof, Batman let Ali go and Ali took a few steps back from Batman looking at him in disbelief and shock. "What the hell was that?" Was all she could manage to say as she eyed the caped crusader standing before her larger than life.

Below them The Joker could be heard shouting out. "Batman always being the hero!"

In his deep-throated growl Batman spoke to Ali. "Wait here." Was all he said before rushing over the side of the building to confront The Joker. He didn't have time to answer Ali's questions at the moment.

Ali rushed to the side of the building to lean over and have a look down below at Batman and The Joker facing off with each other. Ali's heart was racing she couldn't believe what was happening. Ali straightened back up and looked around the rooftop she finds a door. Quickly she ran to the door to try it to find it locked. Then she checks her set of keys, dammit she didn't have the one that had the maintenance key. Ali then mutters to herself. " _Where in the hell am I supposed to go?"_ Ali could hear the fighting start between Batman and The Joker. Ali went back to the edge to watch the commotion below her.

"The lady was in no danger batsy… You always were a show off for the pretty ones weren't you?" The Joker taunted Batman.

Not answering Batman suddenly leapt into action side kicking The Joker. The Joker fell onto his back and laughed as Batman pins him with one hand on his throat. Batman looks at The Joker. "What do you want with her?" All the Joker did was laughed at Batman giving him no answer; Batman lifted The Joker up and slammed him back down onto the sidewalk again by his throat. "What do you want with her? Answer me!" The Batman spoke louder at The Joker. Police sirens could be heard the disturbance was probably heard by someone and had called the cops, perhaps it was one of The Joker's thugs. Batman growls at The Joker. "This isn't over, stay away from her." Batman uses his grappling hook to join Ali back up on the roof.

The Joker picks himself up off the sidewalk and brushes himself off. "Well that was fun!"

Ali stood back from the side when she saw Batman was about to come back up onto the rooftop with her, once he was back with her he extends his hand to Ali. "Come with me, we have to get out of here and you and I need to have a talk."

All Ali knew about this guy was what she had read in the old newspaper clippings and the little she heard on the streets after. Ali quickly remembered that he was actually her only way back down off the building. She knew that saying no was not an option, so she reached out and took Batman's hand. Batman pulled Ali gently closer to him, he took his grappling hook and shot it in a different direction from where the police sirens were heard coming from. "Where are you taking me?" Ali asked as they started to lift up off the roof.

"Hold on." Was Batman's only answer to her.

Ali quickly wrapped both her arms around Batman's neck to hang on for dear life, Ali wasn't fond of flying and this wasn't much fun for her either. "You're not one for questions are you? Where are you taking me?" Ali asked again.

Batman lowered the both of them gently onto the sidewalk. "We will talk more once I get you someplace safe." Batman let Ali go and Ali unwrapped her arms from around his neck. Batman gently took her by the arm and led her into another alley where his Batmobile tumbler waited for them.

Ali dropped her mouth open a little and raised her eyebrows, she remembered seeing this vehicle the other night. Ali looked at Batman and says. "Let me guess get in right?" Just then the door of the tumbler slides open from the roof. Ali walked up to it and found the footing she needed to climb in with Batman's help. Ali could not believe that she was doing this. "Well the whole not getting into cars with strangers just went out the window." Ali muttered in amusement.

Batman gave her a slight grin and responded. "You never have anything to fear from me, whatever you may have read in the papers or heard on the streets, I am a friend."

Somehow Ali believed him because why would anyone go to such lengths to save her to just to harm her, but then there was that Joker creep. "So who was this Joker a mobster or something?" Ali asked Batman as he climbed into the car beside her.

Batman started the tumbler and began driving down the main street of Gotham he gives her a side glance and answers. "The Joker isn't your typical mobster or thug, he doesn't do what he does for monetary gain. He thrives on causing trouble for his own enjoyment. It's fun for him to cause panic and fear among the citizens of the city."

Ali crosses her arms while she continued to look at Batman, she was not paying any attention to where they were going, and the tumbler turned down a dark dirt road, "And what are you The Vigilante?"

Batman remained silent for a moment as they sped down the dirt road. "Some call me a hero, or a dark knight. I have had to become what you see to fight guys like The Joker."

Ali looked out the windshield in time to see that they were quickly approaching a waterfall and Batman wasn't slowing down. Instead he began to speed up. Ali ducks down past the dash and she lets out a little scream as the tumbler jumped through the air and into the cave as they passed through the waterfall. When the tumbler finally came to a stop Ali's heart was racing the door slid open over her head. Ali could hear thousands of squeaking noises above her, she looks up to see the bats hanging from the ceiling of the cave. "Pets of yours?" Ali asked.

Batman smirked at her comment. "They are excellent survivors, and they come handy in a pinch."

Batman helped Ali out of the car by lifting her out of the tumbler, she follows him into another room in the cave where there was a couple of computer monitors with keyboards and a few other buttons and gadgets that she didn't understand. Ali turned around to look at Batman "So this is how and where you operate." Batman stood behind her with his cape wrapped around him while he watched her. "Why do you do this? Putting your life on the line for people you don't even know."

Batman reached out and turned a chair around for Ali to sit in then he walked over to a pitcher of water sitting on his desk. He pours Ali a glass and handed it to her, as he answers her question. "I'm willing to put my life on the line to do what I have to. But it has to be mine, no one else's." Bruce was glad that Ali was asking him the good questions she seemed interested enough to get to know him. The way she met him wasn't how he wanted it to go down, but it couldn't be helped The Joker forced his hand.

Ali took the glass of water from batman and it wasn't till she started drinking it did she realize how thirsty she really was; she drank half the glass and sat it down. "So you have to do this? Is there someone paying you?"

Batman sat against the hood of his car and looked at Ali. "I seek… The means to fight injustice. To turn fear against those who prey on the fearful. Nobody pays me for doing this; it is just something I feel that I need to do." Batman was allowing the questions he felt it was helping him to gain a trust with Ali.

Ali picked up the glass of water and drank the remaining of the content; she sat the glass back down. "Fair enough, so what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Ali was feeling a little more comfortable in Batman's company.

Batman stood and reached past Ali to turn on a computer monitor that displayed the blueprints to her club. "This is your club." He turned her around to face the computer monitor.

Ali frowned at the screen showing a blueprint of her club. "Yeah, I get that much, but why do you have it?" Ali asked with suspicion.

Batman ran his finger along the screen to show Ali a tunnel that went from her club to another building. "This is an underground tunnel that leads from your club to Sal Maroni's warehouse here." Batman pointed out to Ali the other building that the tunnel led to. "He wants to use the basement of your club to do some illegal smuggling of his products. Your business would provide a nice cover for him."

Hearing what Batman explained to her she got a sickening feeling, and she felt angered by the news. "Oh no, I do not want my club to be used this way, I run a clean business. I worked hard to get my club into shape and I won't have it shut down by some idiot smuggling his illegal products through my club."

Batman sensed her anger and rested his hand on Ali's shoulder. You won't go down for this, if you trust me enough to do what I need to, I will make sure that you stay open for a real long time your club will remain clean."

Ali felt a calm wash over her knowing she was going to have help. "What do you need to do?"

Batman removed his hand from her shoulder and grabbed the arms of the chair to turn Ali around to face him. "I need access to your basement to check out the tunnel. I will add some security, if anyone goes through the tunnels for any reason I'll know about it."

Ali agreed to let Batman into the basement of the club. "But tomorrow night after closing, wait till everyone has left I can leave the back door unlocked."

"No!" Batman abruptly responded, he didn't want her compromising her safety. "I can get in another way; do not leave any door unlocked."

Ali sighed. "Okay, very well I won't leave the door unlocked." But it left her wondering how he was going to get in but somehow she knew that she didn't need to worry about that. Ali jumped at the sound of her cell phone ringing, she took it out of her purse and saw that it was Amy calling her. "Sorry I need to quickly take this or she'll just keep calling." Ali smirked.

Batman walked off to give her some privacy, but kept her in earshot to see what she was going to tell her friend.

Ali answered the phone. "Hello Amy, I'm sorry but I really can't talk right now. No, I'm not at home yet I'll call you later when I get there." Ali says bye to Amy and turned her phone off. Ali looked back at Batman. "Sorry about that, but she worries if I don't answer."

Batman walked back over to the computer and reached past Ali to turn it off. He was going to have to get to know her friend a little more too. She seemed like a good friend to Ali at his charity. "She's not the only one looking out for you now."

Ali chuckled and stood. "Yeah, don't know who I should be more afraid of, her or you." Ali lifted her hand when Batman was about to say something about not fearing him. "You don't know Amy; she's sort of my partner in crime… Not the bad kind of crime." Ali wasn't sure that using the word crime was a good idea in front of Batman. "We just like to have a bit of fun together and sometimes it gets a bit naughty, nothing illegal." Before Ali said too much she then asked. "Can you just take me home now? I'm getting a bit sleepy." It wasn't because Ali was bored she was starting to feel incredibly tired, it has been a very trying day for her and her energy was taxed.

Batman pushed a button on the arm of his glove and the door to the tumbler opened, he was going to give her a sedative but decided against it even though it went against his better judgement but it could set back her trust of him. And he felt differently about Ali. "I didn't get your name." Batman asked her while walking Ali over to the tumbler.

Ali stopped to face Batman. "I like to be called Ali, and no I don't give out my last name for privacy reasons."

Batman looked down at her slightly amused. "So what is Ali short for?"

"Alice." Ali answered.

A smile crept across Batman's face. "Well, Alice welcome to Wonderland."

Ali shook her head and rolled her eyes, but at the same time she couldn't help but to chuckle. "Oh, so now he makes a funny."

Batman helped Ali inside of the tumbler before gracefully getting in himself. "I need you to keep this place a secret, tell no one you were here. " Batman told her before starting the tumbler.

Dammit Ali was bursting at the seams to tell her best friend Amy about everything including the bat cave. "Can I at least tell people about how you saved me?" By people she meant Amy once she got talking to her again.

Batman nodded. "That's fine, I'm known for doing that in this city." There was one more thing Batman needed to do and that was to get a hold of Ali's cell phone.

When Batman asked Ali where she lived she refused giving him the answer by telling him to drop her off at the club he protested by just driving her around Gotham city till she gave in. Batman already knew where she lived he just wanted her to tell him, the drive around gave him a chance to see that things were quiet for now in the city. Soon Batman stopped the tumbler in front of Ali's hotel and he walked her to the door even though it was just a few steps away.

Ali couldn't resist turning around and saying. "Thanks for the crazy date."

Batman started lowering himself inside of the tumbler. "Well it didn't suck." The door closes over Batman's head and he sped off.

Ali shook her head and laughed a little, once back inside of her hotel room Ali gave Amy a quick call back and asked her if she could call her in the morning and tell her what happened. Ali was so incredibly tired and needed to get some sleep. Ali walked into her bathroom and changed into her nightshirt then climbed into bed, she softly sighed as the mattress felt so good underneath her tired body. Reaching over she turned out her light and closed her eyes. It didn't take Ali long to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Batman did not go far, he waited inside his tumbler down an alleyway across from her hotel he waited to see her light go out in her room, then he waited a bit longer to give Ali time to fall asleep. Standing outside of his tumbler Batman uses his grappling gun to ease himself up onto her balcony and then used a lock pick to gain entry into her room. He gave the room a quick look around, she deserved a better place than this to live Bruce was going to have to try and convince her to move in with him.

Batman searches for her phone and found it inside of her purse; he took it into his hands and began to very quickly push buttons entering information with a security code to download the tracking app. It would track Ali anywhere she went. Lucius explained to him earlier that it would go undetected by her or anyone else accept for him using his security pass. Then Lucius gave Bruce a warning that if she was to ever learn of this she could be pretty pissed off about it, it could damage any future trust with him Bruce assured him that Batman could handle it.

Batman takes a metal bat shaped logo from his belt and places it onto her night stand with a note. For a brief moment Batman watched Ali sleep as Bruce Wayne he wanted to give her a give her a gentle kiss but as Batman it wasn't something he did and it went against his own rules to get romantically involved with a woman while he was the caped crusader. She had not only warmed her way into Bruce Wayne's heart, but now his alter ego's heart as well. Even though he was still the same man his identities had a very different mindset, Batman was the much more serious half of him, and his only goal was to fight the criminals. Batman then stepped out onto her balcony, hops up onto the railing then he was gone as if he was never there.


	4. Chapter 4 Bruce Wayne

**Chapter 4: Bruce Wayne**

Ali sat up in her bed and stretched both arms up over her head while letting out a yawn. Then the memories of what happened that night flooded back to her, Ali shook her head half wanting to forget it. "Was that all a dream?" She asked herself the sun catches the bat logo on her night table and it glittered in her eyes she leaned over to take a closer look. "Oh, so he leaves gifts too?" Ali picked up the metal bat logo and she smiled to herself. "What no flowers? Nice first date batsy." Ali also saw the note and unfolded it, it read. "Commissioner Jim Gordon will be at your club tonight could you please introduce yourself to him." Ali suddenly remembered she needed to call Amy, she grabbed her cell and dials Amy's number.

Amy "Hello?"

"Hello, before you say anything more you will never believe in a million years what happened to me last night." Ali blurted out all at once.

Amy frowned. "What happened to you last night? Are you alright?" Amy felt a bit worried for her friend. Amy had Ali on speaker while she applied her make up looking in her bathroom mirror.

Ali tells Amy almost everything except; for her visit to the bat cave. "I still can't believe it myself." Ali was extra careful of telling Amy about the bat cave she wasn't a stupid girl and didn't want to jeopardize someone's secret who was trying to help her.

Amy was quiet for a few moments before she could think of something to say. "Ali, this is huge, are you going to share your story with the press?"

"NO!" Ali said almost too loudly. "Sorry, but I don't want the press finding out about this. Besides, with no photo's to prove anything, who is going to believe my story." Ali looked at the metal shaped bat in her hand, okay there was that.

Amy was feeling excited her best friend hung out with Batman last night. "This is so way beyond cool Ali, you hung out with Batman."

Ali laughed. "I'm still processing everything that happened last night, and it really wasn't hanging out." Ali paused remembering The Joker. "But that clown guy called The Joker felt that I had some information he wanted to know, he wants to know who the owner of my club is."

Amy sighs. "Ali this Joker guy is a serious threat, are you sure you're okay? What about batman how do you feel about him?" Amy knew about batman and she like the rest of the citizens of Gotham she also thought of him as a dark knight. But Ali was new to all this and learning about the caped crusader could be a bit of a curve for anyone new. Amy felt thankful that Batman was there to help her friend.

Ali inspects the metal bat shaped gift that Batman left her. "Yeah, I'm fine, actually after spending a bit of time with Batman I wasn't scared so much after I got to know him better. He really does seem to care about the people of Gotham. I just don't fully understand as to why yet." Ali then just remembered. "Oh, and I have another date with Bruce Wayne this afternoon for lunch." Ali realized she just called it a date, she meant seeing Bruce Wayne.  
Amy laughed. "Damn girl, when will we get to go out and have some fun? You seem to be getting busy at night with Batman and now through the day with Bruce Wayne."

Ali chuckled. "Well the Batman thing last night was unplanned, and well I do have time before I meet up with Bruce let's go do some shopping."

Amy laughs. "HA! I love it when you speak my language. Let's do it."

Ali laughed with her friend. "Meet you in an hour at the monorail." Ali hangs up with Amy and rushes for the shower; she blow dries her hairs and applies her makeup. Deciding to wear blue jeans and a pink T-shirt. Ali checks the time, damn she had to haul butt. She had 15 minutes to get to the monorail. Ali grabbed her purse and her keys and rushes out her door; she quickly locks the door and races down the stairs.

* * *

At Bruce Wayne Enterprises, Bruce was doing some work at his desk when a beeping sound came from his computer. He looked over at it and switched it on then typed in his pass code for Ali's phone tracker. Bruce could tell that she was moving rather quickly, but he couldn't tell if she was being chased or not. Bruce picked up his phone and calls Lucius. **  
**  
Lucius was busily working on Batman items when he was interrupted by a ringing phone; he stopped what he was doing and answered the phone. "Lucius Fox, what can I do for you Bruce Wayne?"

"That tracking app you invented for Ali's phone do you think you can also have it show people that maybe around her as well?"

Lucius gives it some thought. "I might have a solution, but don't you think you're in enough trouble with the girl with what you have now?"

Bruce's eyes remained fixed on the computer monitor. "As I said before Batman can handle it, thank you Lucius." Bruce hanged up the phone and continued watching the monitor, Bruce leaned back in his chair. "Where are you going Miss Marylin Alice Rose?" Bruce had learned her full name by more digging in his bat cave she was born in Iowa to the name of Marylin Alice Rose.

Lucius shook his head and hung up with Bruce and continued to work on what he was doing. Bruce continued to watch Ali's movements till he realized they were heading to the mall. He had unfinished business there and decided to take a trip there himself.

* * *

Ali arrived at the monorail all out of breath; she had to run most of the way to be there on time. Ali spotted Amy waving to her from the platform. Amy smiled at Ali. "Ready to go and have some fun?"

Ali smiled back. "Oh, I am ready, let's go." The monorail arrives and the two girls wait for people to get off before they got on and sat together. "Have any ideas of where you want to go and shop?"

Amy did have an idea of where she wanted to go. Yeah Gotham Plaza, been wanting to check that place out, I hear it's huge."

Ali looked at her friend. "You've lived here in Gotham all your life and you've never come here to the shopping mall?"

Amy shrugged. "I always stuck to the smaller places, besides visiting the mall with a friend is more fun."

"Maybe we won't be able to afford anything." Ali commented.

Amy looked at her friend with a smile on her face. "Oh please, just call your rich boyfriend."

Ali rolled her eyes. "He's not my boyfriend, we are just friends and we only hung out once."

"Yeah, but Ali, there is going to be a second hang out today, don't you think that makes it a little more serious? Besides, why would it be so bad to have Mr. Wayne as a new love interest?" Amy gently bumped Ali. "He's not hard on the eye either." Amy added.

Ali thought about the near kiss and how it made her feel. "I don't think I'm ready for another relationship just yet, Jack and I parted on good terms because of separate interests in our careers and Marcus because he wasn't the right man for me. Now Bruce Wayne is walking into my life, I don't know that much about him other than being Gotham's playboy I just don't want to get hurt from his wild side of life."

Amy listened to her friend and sympathized with her, but she did want to see her happy. "Well, don't count the Billionaire out completely give him a chance to prove himself there is no rush." Amy advised. "Besides, there might be more to him than meets the eye."

Ali sighed at the thought of going through another possible failure of a relationship. "I'll think about it, is all I'm going to say." Ali agreed with Amy he was a handsome and powerful rich man, money wasn't what interested her in Marcus and it wasn't interesting her in Bruce either.

The monorail comes to a stop at Ali and Amy's destination, both girls got off and headed for the mall while the both of them chattered on about the club and some of the different dance routines and even came up with ideas for new ones. Ali then says. "The numbers we have now will last a long time, but they will eventually get old, we have to keep it all fresh with new routines."

Amy then had an idea. "We should have special theme nights, such as doing stuff from the 80's and, or have a Hawaiian night where we serve Hawaiian pizza, and have the servers in grass skirts.

Ali liked the idea a lot. "Great idea Amy, I'll look into doing that." Ali then had an idea of her own. "We should do a charity auction; we could auction the dancers to the highest bidder for a date."

Amy's eyes lit up. "Oh, going to try and find me a Mr. Right?" Amy teased. "Great idea, but couldn't that be a bit dangerous not knowing who some of these men are?"

"Before anyone can do bidding, they will have a police background check on them done and proof of their clean history before they can take part in the bidding." Ali had already thought of the safety of her employees. "Then the winning bidder will leave details of where they will be going and what time they will be back, of course, those details will remain private with the club to make the night special for the couple. Who knows, maybe more relationships could come from it."

Amy couldn't stop thinking if Bruce Wayne would show up and how much would he bid on Ali to keep her out of the hands of another. "Well, it sounds like you have already thought this through; it will be interesting to see who shows up."

Amy and Ali visit different shops, some of them were out of their price range, but they tried on things that they could never afford just to say they wore the popular brand names for the rich. Other shops had things that they could afford and bought some new clothing and jewellery. Amy and Ali leave a shop they walk down a long hallway when Amy points to an electronic shop. "Check this out Ali!" Amy rushed over to where there was a karaoke machine on display.

"Would you like to give it a try miss?" The shop attendant that was standing there asked.

Amy gave him a big smile. "Not me so much, but my friend over there would be great at it." Amy looked over at Ali.

Ali just stood there watching her friend. "Amy, what are you doing?"

Amy motioned for Ali to come over. "Come on, it'll be fun, I'll do back up."

Ali walked over to Amy. "You want me to sing here?"

Amy grabbed the microphone and thrust's it into Ali's hand. "Come on, what are you chicken?" Amy mocked.

Ali narrowed her eyes at her friend, one thing Ali wasn't afraid of was performing, but this wasn't normal for her to just sing in a mall. "Fine! But just one." Ali wasn't going to turn down a challenge. Ali and Amy go over a song list till they find one that they wanted to try.

The male shop attendant smiled and turned on the machine soon the music began and Ali started singing her first song.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Bruce reached the mall and went inside to meet the old owner. "I'm glad that the mall will be in capable hands Mr. Wayne as you can see I have kept it in top shape."

Brice shook the man's hand, and signed a paper. "I will keep it in great shape." Buying the mall was good business sense it was bringing in millions a year. Finishing up with the business deal Bruce headed out into the mall and heard a familiar voice singing, he followed the music and soon came upon a small crowd of people dancing and having a good time, and there was Ali and her friend in the middle of it all. Bruce smiled and makes his way through the crowd till he stood out in front.

Ali was singing Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson when she spotted Bruce Wayne as she sang.

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Like a diamond  
From black dust  
It's hard to know  
What can become  
If you give up  
So don't give up on me  
Please remind me who I really am

Bruce Wayne smiled at Ali; he did wonder if she would one day love his dark side, he shows Ali his watch pointing at it showing her it was soon time to go.

Ali nodded at Bruce and continued the song she was singing.

Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just tell me that you will stay  
Promise me you will stay  
Don't run away  
Just promise me you will stay  
Promise me you will stay

After Ali finished singing she speaks in the microphone. "Sorry everyone, but I have to get going." Ali picked up her bags and Amy followed suit, and followed Ali as she walked up to Bruce. Bruce looked at the two girls. "Well usually when there is a crowd around in a public place like this it's usually because of me."

Ali shrugged, and looked at Amy. "She challenged me to try out that silly machine." Ali then looked back at Bruce. "This is my friend Amy, Amy Bruce Wayne."

Amy extended her hand to shake with Bruce's. "Nice to meet you."

"Well, that machine didn't sound too silly to me." Bruce responded as he looked at Ali. "I should get one for the manor?"

Ali looked back at the Karaoke machine then back at Bruce. "I hope you're a good singer, or poor Alfred will have to get some ear plugs." Ali joked. "I don't need a Karaoke machine, got a club that I can use for song and dance." Ali reminded Bruce.

Bruce smiled at Ali. "Oh, I am well aware of your club, and so is the rest of Gotham." Bruce hands her a newspaper he bought earlier that has a picture of Batman from his last night's adventures, and Ali's picture is on the front page with a write up about her club. In big bold letters it read, "Watch out Batman a new bad has come to town." With that title Ali was almost afraid to read the rest. "Not everyone makes the front page with Batman."

The article read; champagne clinks, laughter and cheers tickled my ears as I was sitting in the front row, waiting for the show to begin. The Gotham Burlesque club opened to a full house on Friday night. A bevy of beautiful renowned burlesque artistic performance on stage, including the ravishing Ali. A long time friend of Ali's, Tess premiered a majestic act which the audience couldn't get their eyes off of. Each and every number was bold, sexy, fun and unique. The entire time I was sitting there, I felt like I was transported in Vegas, watching a show on the strip. If any woman or man didn't appreciate the art of Burlesque after watching Ali's performance, they never will.

Amy reads along with Ali and she let out a little squeal of delight. "Oh my god, they loved us and they really loved you Ali."

Ali couldn't stop smiling. "I was so worried over what they were going to think of my club." Ali quickly re-read the article. "Well, at least they see Burlesque as it should be."

Amy chuckled. "Yeah and in your face you nay sayers."

"Well, I think this calls for a celebration." Bruce responded. "How would the both of you like to join me back at my manor for some champagne?"

Amy thinks about it. "Hmmm I wouldn't want to interfere with anything." She looked at the two of them.

Ali looks at her friend. "Amy, stop that! No you would not be interfering with anything."

Bruce was amused by Amy, she was being straightforward about what she thought of him and Ali being together, or was that pushing them together? "It's settled then, perhaps the two of you would like to come back to the manor tonight after your show and spend the night, we can continue the celebration."

Amy once again speaks out before Ali. "Of course we will."

Ali smiled and shook her head, at the same time nudging her friend then she remembered. "Oh, wait I can't got a meeting with someone tonight."

Amy gave Ali a confused look. "With who?"

Ali lets out a little breath. "With him." She points to the picture of Batman on the front page of the newspaper.

Bruce remembered the meeting he had with Ali later that night he wanted to see how much info she shared with her friend. "You can call me after your meeting; I'm usually up pretty late."

Amy gave Ali an excited look. "Yes... Please, please, please."

Ali laughed at her friends' childish behavior. "Alright, I'll call you after the meeting is done, I don't think it should take too long anyway. But I'll need time to gather up an overnight bag."

Just then a couple of reporters rush up to the three Gossip Gerty was holding out a recorder at Ali when she asks. "How does it feel to be on the front page with Batman?"

Ali just looked at the woman not sure what to say as her approach was rather out of the blue and sudden. "Well, the article about my club was amazing and to be on the front page with Batman was completely unexpected, and an honor." Was the best answer Ali could come up with.

Gossip Gerty gave Ali a big smile she was pleased that Ali was answering her questions. "You earned that spot Ali, so do tell me what is your full name?"

Ali couldn't get over how interested everyone was in her full name, but she did keep it a secret which made for juicy gossip. "That is to remain anonymous." She answered.

Bruce was standing close beside Ali to her right when Gossip Gerty then turns her attention to Bruce. "Bruce, as Gotham's playboy are you and Ali going to be an item?"

Bruce then wraps his right arm around Ali his hand rested on her arm, then he pulls Amy into his left arm. "What do you think?" He asked, as cameras began to flash.

Amy could feel herself blush and wanted to run, but she knew why Bruce did what he did, he was keeping up that playboy image for the reporter. Gerty looked at Amy and smiled. "And who might you be?

Amy responded. "I am Amy Scot; I am a dancer at the Burlesque club."

Ali was thinking, oh my god, what a display, she then adds. "We need to get going now." Ali was amused at Bruce for grabbing Amy into his other arm, she knew he was protecting them from being gossiped about and she still considered her and Bruce as only friends.

Bruce looked at his watch. "Ah, yes the lady is right, we must be going." Bruce nods at Gerty. "Have a good day." Bruce started to walk with both the girls still in his arms till they were out of Gerty's view and he lets them go.

Gerty doesn't chase after the three of them, she knew from experience that once Bruce was done talking that there was no chance in getting any more information from him, and possibly the girls. Gerty had enough to gossip about in the gossip section of The Gotham Times. But she was very curious about Ali, her and Bruce would make a good match. The Playboy of Gotham city dating an attractive Burlesque dancer, that would make for some really good gossip.

Bruce called Alfred to pick up Amy, he couldn't take all three of them in his Lamborghini because it only had room for two. Bruce and Ali wait for Alfred to arrive with Amy so that she wouldn't be alone. Alfred pulled up in the Rolls Royce and got out and looked at the three. "Nice to see you again Ali, and who might your friend be?"

Amy offers her hand to Alfred to shake. "I'm Amy, Ali's friend."

Alfred gave Amy a warm smile and shook her hand. "Pleased to meet you Amy." Alfred opens the back door for Amy.

Amy laughed. "Oh hell no, I call shotgun!" Amy walked up to the front door of the car and opened it then got inside.

Ali started to head to the car as well when Bruce gently captures her arm in his hand. "You're not going to let me drive home alone are you?" Bruce gave Ali an innocent look that made her feel a bit guilty.

"You do lay it on thick don't you?" Ali smirked. "Okay, fine, I'll go with you." How could she say no to those blue eyes? "Okay, fine, I'll go with you."

Amy winked at Ali from inside of the front seat of the Rolls Royce. "Will be seeing the two of you there, oh and take your time take the scenic route."

Alfred climbed into the front seat beside Amy and looked at her. "If I didn't know better, one would think that you were trying to give your friend and Bruce some alone time together."

Amy gave Alfred a confused blank look. "Me? Whatever gave you that idea?" Amy tried to sound innocent by her actions, but she knew she wasn't fooling Alfred.

Alfred gave Amy a smile he started the Rolls Royce and drove off. Meanwhile, Ali and Bruce walked into the parking garage to his car. Ali's right eyebrow lifted once she saw the car he was driving. "That is what you're driving?"

Bruce gave Ali a smug look. "Yup, that is my baby." Bruce opened the passenger door for Ali to get inside. Ali looked inside at the expensive interior of the car and walked over to get into the passenger seat.. One thing was for sure she was having her share of riding in fancy cars. Ali found the bucket seat to be incredibly comfortable. Bruce closed the door and rushed around to the driver side and got in beside Ali. "So what do you think? Is this the best car you have ever been inside of?" Bruce asked her as he turned the key in the ignition and the engine roars to life the car began to move forward till they drove out of the parking garage.

Ali smile at Bruce. "Well this is a really very nice car Mister Wayne, but there is one more that was more impressive that I have ridden in."

Bruce looked at Ali; he knew she meant the tumbler. "Please, always refer to me as Bruce." Moments later Bruce is driving past the gates of his manor, the Rolls Royce was already parked out front. Bruce drove the Lamborghini into a large garage filled with cars old and new.

Ali looked at the other cars as they drove past them. "Holy moly Bruce, is this a garage or a car museum?"

Bruce smirked. "Told you I enjoyed collecting things." Bruce responded in amusement to Ali's reaction at seeing the other cars. Bruce parks the Lamborghini and got out, he was about to go over to Ali's door and open for her but she had already gotten out. So instead he closes the door she left open to go and have a closer look at older cars sitting in his garage.

Bruce caught up with Ali and started walking with her through the garage she appeared to be admiring some of the classic cars he had on display. "So, do they all run?" Ali asked him.

Bruce nodded walking closer to her his hand brushes against Ali's and was surprised when she opened her hand to take his into hers, he had to focus on answering her question. "Yes, they all work I have restored most of them myself." Bruce spoke while he continued walking with Ali hand in hand, aside from the hug this was the first time she had shown any affection towards him.

Ali wasn't aware of their holding hands, she was caught up in the moment looking at the old cars. Ali began to rush toward a car that caught her eye, but was stopped by her hand being tugged on in Bruce's hand. "Oh, sorry about that." Ali apologized before letting go."

Bruce felt a little disappointed that their hand holding came to a quick end. "That's alright." Bruce responded with a little white lie, he followed Ali toward the car she spotted out. "I didn't know you had such an interest in cars."

Ali looked back at Bruce then back at the car in front of her. "I don't, I just admire the old craftsmanship of the classics." Ali walked around the care eying up a pre-war Cadillac. "This is like the holy grail for a car collector. This is a 1932 Cadillac V12 Victoria Convertible."

Bruce smiled admiring her knowledge of the vehicle. "I am inclined to agree, especially considering that the car itself is exceptionally rare, this one spent more than 40 years living dusty quarters in Texas." Bruce ran his hand along the hood of the car. "I bought this beauty at an auction." Bruce walked up to Ali and turned her around to look at him. "What about you? What do you like?" Bruce was fishing to know what Ali liked so he would know what to dazzle her with.

Ali looked up at Bruce with a serious look on her face and spoke. "Bruce a little while ago, I met someone amazing who left me with a gift it was a small bat shaped piece of metal and it was the most thoughtful and nicest gift anyone ever could ever give me."

"Batman?"

"Yes, it was Batman." Ali answered.

Bruce became a little more amused, if only he could just tell her his little secret right here and now. He knew that even Batman wanted more than friendship, the joys of living a double lifestyle. "Sorry, continue." Bruce gave her a defeated look.

Ali struggled not to laugh, he looked so darn cute and his blue eyes didn't make it easy on her. "Listen to me carefully Bruce I will only say this once. I know that there are women out there that would so very easily fall for any guy who bought her expensive gifts and promised her the moon. I'm not that shallow, and if you're looking for a schoolgirl kind of crush it won't happen with me. I have already done all that and for a moment it made me happy but then I realized that he wasn't for me I broke it off, and I ended up being with someone who had nothing to offer but himself and that was enough for me. I know all the expensive gifts and toys that you have comes as a part of being a billionaire but it's not what will win me over, and Bruce I'm just a small town girl who has nothing more than a club that is still in debt. I mean look at you, you're Bruce Wayne who is Gotham's playboy I cannot risk taking a chance with someone who is only going to end up hurting me, I'm not a toy to be played with." After Ali stopped talking she began to walk off toward the manor a head of Bruce.

"Marylin Alice Rose! Get back here and listen to what I have to say!" Bruce called after Ali, Bruce slipped out her full name by accident but it did make her stop.

Ali stopped dead in her tracks and gasped at the sound of hearing her full name and spun around, she had an angry look on her face. "You found out my real name?" She said in a raised voice. Ali felt a small rage grow inside of her she didn't like people poking their noses into her private life. "What are you doing? Spying on me now? How did you find out?"

Bruce approached Ali. "I have a powerful friend who looked it up for me. I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that, I know it's your secret and it still is I haven't told anyone." Bruce placed both of his hands on Ali's arms. "But now you listen to me." Bruce's eyes bore into hers he could see that she was shocked by the directness of his reply. "I do not want to hear you say to me that you have nothing to offer again, you have more than I could ever buy with money. Do you think that just because I am Bruce Wayne and you're a small town girl from Iowa who thinks she has nothing doesn't deserve to be in the same league as me? I have only known you for a short time, and it is I Bruce Wayne who feels like he has to struggle to be in your league. You have more class, style and grace than any other rich women I have ever met." Bruce lets her arms go she was free to run if she wanted, and he hoped she wouldn't.

Bruce's words had extinguished the rage that she was feeling inside, damn him. "I didn't know you felt that way about me." Was all Ali could say in her moment of shock.

"What I do fear the most is not having a chance with you, that someone else will sweep you off your feet and I would be devastated seeing you with someone else." Bruce felt she needed to know how he felt. "Those women you saw with me were just arm hangers I hired for publicity."

Inside the manor Amy has her face glued to the window watching Ali and Bruce, while Alfred worked in the kitchen behind her putting together refreshments. Wow they seem to be in a pretty intense conversation." Amy informed Alfred who pretended not to be interested.

Alfred puts a few items on a tray. "I do hope it works out for those two Master Wayne has not had much luck with the ladies."

For the first time in her life Ali felt speechless. "Bruce, I really don't know what to say right now. I have been so out of touch with that side of me for so long I have just never have given romance a thought, but I am starting to feel close to you as a friend for now till I figure out what it is that I want."

Bruce took her hands into his. "Friendship is a good place to start, while you are sorting out your feelings promise me this. You will give us a chance before anyone else."

"Done."

Bruce gave Ali a surprised look. "Done? You didn't need to think about it?"

Ali chuckled. "I can't think of anyone else who deserves a chance with me than you." Ali let go of Bruce's hands to head inside.

Bruce started to follow behind Ali. "So does that mean you forgive me for finding out your real name?"

"Don't push your luck Bruce!" Ali spoke in an amused sarcastic tone as she walked back to the manor ahead of Bruce.

Amy and Alfred sat at the kitchen table, Amy had a coffee in front of her and Alfred had a cup of tea in front of him when Bruce and Ali walked into the kitchen. "Oh, this is where you two went." Bruce spoke. "Sorry we were looking at some old cars in the garage."

Amy brought her cup of coffee up to her lips and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, was that all?"

Alfred looked at Bruce and Ali. "Is everything alright?" Alfred asked with a bit of concern.

Ali puts her right arm around Bruce and gives him a side hug. "Everything is fine Alfred."

Bruce gives Ali a smug look. "All is forgiven then?" He placed his arm around her in return.

"Pushing it." She scowled at Bruce a little.

Alfred and Amy didn't know what the two were talking about but they laughed at them anyway. Amy looked at Bruce and Ali together, they looked good together oh how she hoped her friend would let her guard down and just let Bruce in.

The afternoon went by with a tour of the manor, a second time for Ali but she didn't mind it was fun watching her friend being impressed with the manor. Alfred laid out a light supper for the girls, they told him that they don't eat much before performing but after they pigged out. Bruce understood that after being out as the Batman he was pretty hungry when he got back sometimes.

There was a bowl of whipped cream sitting out on the dinner table Amy takes a strawberry and dips it into the whipped then takes a bite. "Mmmmmm." She moaned.

Bruce dips his finger into the whipped cream and then puts his finger into his mouth to clean the tip of his finger off then he moans. "Mmmmm..." Amy and Bruce continue to exchange groans back and forth.

Ali stood at the other side of the kitchen she started laughing. "Oh come on it can't be that good." Ali walked up to the table where the bowl of strawberries where. "Okay, let's see just how good these really are." Ali then takes a strawberry and takes a bite then she groans. "Mmmmmmm."

Amy in turn nods her head. "Mmmm hmmmmm..."

Ali takes another turn "Mmmm hmmm hmmmmm..." Ali rolls her eyes for effect.

Alfred stood there not knowing what to make of this craziness, then suddenly the girls take each other by the hand and race off to go upstairs. Leaving both Bruce and Alfred with a confused look on their faces. "I don't know if I liked that joke." Bruce responded in an amused tone.

Alfred started laughing. "Those two do have a very different kind of friendship." This had to be Alfred's favorite part of the evening. "You are going to have your hands full with those two tonight."

Bruce mumbles quietly. "Yeah like Batman doesn't have enough on his plate at night." But Bruce had a better understanding of how Amy was Ali's partner in crime.

Once the girls reached the top of the stairs they let go of their hands they looked at each other and laughed, then they high five each other. The girls headed into their rooms to get ready to go to the club.

* * *

An hour later Ali is finishing up with her makeup when she hears a gentle knock at her door. "Come in." Ali watched the door to see who it was; she smiles when she saw Bruce enter. Ali was dressed in her I'm A Good Girl number outfit.

Bruce looked at her as if he were photographing her with his eyes. "No matter what you wear I will always think of you as beautiful, Alfred has the car waiting when you're ready." Bruce walked up beside Ali and looked around the room. "This room isn't yours for just one night. This is your room for whenever you need to get away from the city, or need someplace to go for quiet space."

Ali put down her blush brush, and looked at Bruce. "You're giving me a room in your manor?"

"Is it too much? I didn't have to go out and buy it, it came with the manor." Bruce smirked with a worried look on his face, he wasn't sure if it would be overstepping with Ali.

Ali shook her head. "No, it's not too much it's very generous of you and thank you. It will be nice to know I have someplace else to go when I need it." Ali stood and grabbed her coat. "It's show time." Ali wasn't going to push away everything he wanted to give her, it would be rude and she knew that he was coming from a good place. Their serious talk earlier helped her to understand him better; she also realized that their friendship just became a little more serious.  
Later on that night at the club Ali is in the dressing area for the dancers, she had just gotten herself ready for the next upcoming number that would be up in about twenty minutes. Sean walked up to her with a puzzled look on his face. "The police commissioner is here."

Ali looked up at Sean she was amused by the puzzled look on his face. "Well, it is unusual for the police commissioner to be here. But I should go and greet him and make sure everything is okay." Ali got up off her chair and smiled at Sean. "Don't worry about it." Ali remembered Batman's note about introducing herself to Jim Gordon.

Even though Sean was a bit confused he responds. "Well, I hope he tips well and is enjoying the show. Better to keep the important customers happy."

Ali was walking out of the dressing area and looked back at Sean. "Don't worry everything is alright." Ali walks out into the main area of the club where all the tables were full once again, the sight made Ali proud of all her hard work. Ali stopped walking and looked around to find Jim. She had only seen him in the news and in the newspapers. Then she spots him, she walks up to him and introduces herself. "Hello, I am Ali."

Jim gives Ali a warm smile, and takes her hand to shake it. "Real nice place you got here Ali, can we talk a minute?" Jim asked her in a raised voice so that she could hear him above the music that was playing in the bar.

Ali looks around for a table and then remembered the VIP table was free for the evening. "Over here." Ali began walking in the direction of the table with Jim following her.

Batman was there hiding up in the darkness of the rafters, he watched Ali talking with Jim. Good phase one is in progress. He thought to himself, he was using his position to get a better scan of the club watching for Sal's men.

Ali sat down on the chair at the VIP table; Jim sat down across from her. "So, I hear you have met Gotham's Dark Knight."

Ali wondered how Gordon knew, but then she realized that he must have been talking to the man in black. "Yeah, there I was about to have a really weird night with this guy calling himself The Joker and baam there he was just came out of nowhere and next thing I notice I'm on the roof of my club."

Jim was looking at Ali with a serious look on his face and nodded. "Yeah, well you were a very lucky young lady that he was there. The Joker is someone you don't want to be in company alone with; he's a cold hearted killer. Batman paid me a visit and told me that there may be some sort of trouble beneath your club."

Ali listened to Jim with interest she worried about what was going on at this moment underneath them. "Yes, he somehow got blueprints of my club. I'm worried about the club's reputation if something like this got out in the media."

Jim saw the worried look on her face. "Don't worry this will be kept out of the news, it will be better that way to keep you safe as well. You won't get caught in the middle of this I will make sure of that. I understand that Batman is supposed to be meeting us here tonight." Jim looked around wondering if Batman was already there watching them from someplace.

Ali lifts her arm to check her watch. "Yes, but after the club closes." Ali had enough time to ask Jim a couple of questions. "What can you tell me about this Batman? I know this sounds silly of me to say after he saved my ass, but can he really be trusted?"

Jim loved talking about Batman he was a favorite subject of his. "All I can tell you Ali is that he is a friend that you can trust. I know I had troubles in trusting him in the beginning as well. Although he possesses a great hatred and anger towards criminals, he has proven himself a very caring and selfless person; he constantly puts his life on the line to save innocent lives. He's brought in the most dangerous of criminals to justice. Batman's strongest character has been his strong moral code to never kill, believing all men deserve a fair trial."

Ali leaned forward as Jim told her about Batman all she could think about was who is this guy? "So then the two of you work together?"

Gordon fiddles with his glasses a little. "At the beginning of Batman I was the only good cop on the force who couldn't be bought out by the mob, we believed in the same cause for Gotham. I couldn't do it alone and he was there when I needed him in a pinch."

Ali sat back in her chair with a smirk on her face. "So that makes you the unmasked hero."

Jim felt a bit uneasy about her compliment. "Well, it was mostly Batman who did most of the work." A waitress brings Jim a glass of water and he takes a quick drink before continuing. "Batman is also highly intelligent, being a brilliant detective himself, and an expert planner. He has proven himself exceptionally good at stealth being able to disappear in the middle of sentences and sneaking up on others unexpectedly. Something like what happened to you Ali the night he rescued you from The Joker. Batman is a force greatly feared by Gotham's underworld, and if he has taken an interest in looking out for you and your club you should feel privileged. Although he would do it for anyone." Jim picks up the glass of water and took another drink.

Ali had a feeling that what Jim told her about Batman was true, the information Jim gave her about Batman seemed to match from what she had heard about him and what happened on her first encounter with him. "Would you like something to eat Jim?" Ali asked.

Jim shook his head no. "The water is fine thanks, I'm on duty, did you have any more questions for me?"

Ali looked around for a moment to be sure nobody was listening. "Has anyone come to you to do a background check on my name?"

Jim looked at Ali with a concerned look. "No, has someone been harassing you?"

"Oh, no nothing like that it's just I keep my full name private, it's sort of a safety net for me the less people know about me, the less they can find ways to do wrong to me, but someone recently has found out what my full name was, and they told me that they had a powerful friend to check it out for them." Ali lifts her arm to check the time again.

Jim could tell that Ali was a bit uncomfortable of whoever this person was. "I can assure you Ali, I would never do something like that for anyone." Jim was very curious if Batman had done some digging of his own.

"Anyone except for Batman?" Ali asked Jim giving him a quizzical look.

Jim's face remained expressionless. "I wouldn't have to do any digging around on anyone for Batman; he is somehow capable of doing it himself."

Ali remembered Jim telling her that Batman was a detective, why is he taking such an interest in her, it's her club that has trouble and she's got nothing to do with it. Aside from being the owner, which could prove a problem for her concerning the mob. But what was with needing to know her name? "Well, I just hope nothing comes of it, is all. I do need to get going my next number is coming up." Ali got up off the chair and Jim followed suit.

"I have to go back to work, I'll see you and Batman here after closing then." Jim turned and walked out of the club.

Ali was left standing there feeling like she got her answers. "Yeah, see you later Jim." Ali kept remembering what Jim told her about Batman being a skilled detective. "Looks like Batman and I need to have a little chat." She thought.

Batman was at this point not far behind Ali hiding in the darkness, and overheard what she just said. "That's alright Miss Rose, I can handle myself." Batman whispered, he watched Ali head off to the dressing room, Batman turned to find someplace private to change, he wanted to make an appearance as Bruce Wayne. After hiding his Bat suit Bruce walks out of the men's bathroom and almost runs into Amy.

Amy gives Bruce a surprised look she spoke as she moved away from him to avoid colliding with him. "Bruce, I didn't know you were coming here tonight."

Bruce looked at Amy. "I changed my mind."

"The VIP table is free, can I walk you there?" Amy offered.

Bruce nods at Amy. "I would like that; your friend Ali is very interesting."

Amy suddenly looked at Bruce with a smirk. "That she is, so glad she moved here but she's had her troubles. I hope Gotham will treat her well, even though she has gotten off on a bit of a rocky start."

Bruce continued to look ahead as he walked with Amy through the crowded club. "Is that why I am having a hard time getting close to her?" Bruce asked, he was curious about what Amy knew about Ali and how much she was willing to share.

Amy waited till they got the VIP table before answering; she sat down across from Bruce, her back facing the crowd. "Ali doesn't like not being given a fair chance, being judged by others badly, and most of all being heartbroken. Which is why you're having a difficult time getting through to her, I don't know what she told you about when she was with Marcus but when Ali worked in LA tensions arose between Ali and Jack when she and Marcus grew increasingly infatuated with Ali, making Jack jealous. Jack's fiance at the time was in a play and one night at her friend's wedding, Jacked called off his engagement, and got drunk. That night Ali and Jack slept together, but the following morning Jack's fiance, Natalie returned unexpectedly from her play in New York and tells Ali that the engagement was still on. Jack denied this, and while he was trying to fix things, he asked Ali to leave."

Bruce shook his head. "What a putz, he didn't even deserve Ali."

Amy chuckled a little and continues. "Well feeling heartbroken and betrayed, she ran to Sean for support, who advised her to go with Marcus after he called her. But while spending time with Marcus, Ali found out about the plans Marcus had for Tess's club and she learned about air rights." Amy frowns. "What are air rights?" She had not heard of such a thing.

Bruce knew the answer to this one all too well. "Air rights refer to the empty space above a building and what can be done with it. Tess's club was in trouble of foreclosure so when Ali found out what Marcus was up to she broke things off with him after she saw his plans to build a skyscraper on the property of Tess's club. Ali told Tess, and together they informed the owner of the new million-dollar condos across the street, fearing the loss of business that would result from obstruction of his prospective tenants' view, he purchased the air rights to the club's property. Which gave Tess the leverage she needed to save her club." Bruce remembered that part of the story Ali told him when she joined Lucius, Alfred and himself for lunch at the manor.

Sean pointed out Bruce to Ali just before her closing number; Ali made sure she was going to do Tough Lover Bruce's favorite.

Ali saw Bruce and Amy deep in a conversation making her very curious as to what they were talking about. Later Ali does the last number for the night.

Bruce waited for her to finish and then taps Amy on her arm to get her attention. "Tell Ali that Alfred will take the two of you home when you're ready."

"You mean to your manor?" Amy corrected him.

"Yes, I meant to my manor." Bruce corrected himself, he really wanted it to be Ali's home too, and he wouldn't mind having Amy around often the two of them were fun together even when being a pain in Batman's ass.

* * *

Amy left the VIP table she wanted to catch up with Ali at her make up table and sat next to her. "So do you think I can meet this batman too?"

Ali looks at her friend through the mirror. "You have lived here how long? And you've never seen him?"

Amy shrugs. "Never got that lucky, I know seems weird right? You move here and not two months later your being whisked away by him getting your ass saved."

Ali raised her eyebrows at Amy. "That Joker guy was not a fun character to meet at night; I really don't want that to happen again."

"Oh come on Ali, you were saved by Batman that has to be just about every woman's dream here in Gotham to get close to the caped crusader. You can't tell me that wasn't just a little bit exciting." Ali refused to believe that even Ali didn't find that a little exciting.

Ali shrugs her right shoulder up and says a little bashfully. "Okay so it was a little exciting, but scary at the same time. I don't like to fly and swinging around Gotham like being in a Tarzan movie wasn't too thrilling." Ali remembered the car and the Bat cave those were interesting.

Amy suddenly stood up. "Well time to go and wait for our masked friend." Amy let's out an excited squeal. "I finally get to meet him!"

* * *

Jim had gotten back before the doors to the club were locked, he was checking out the inside of the building for any security breaches that the mob could use in secret. He came up with nothing and joined Amy and Ali who were sitting on the edge of the stage chatting with one another. "Your place seems to be secure from what I have seen. Batman and I will do a sweep before heading down into the basement."

"Already done." Came that deep throated growl from the darkness behind Jim, Batman walked into the light, he plays stupid when he looked at Amy. "Who is this?" He asked Ali.

Both girls were sitting on the edge of the stage, Ali hopped off the side and looked back at her friend. "This is my employee, friend and my partner in crime Amy." Ali didn't know why she said that last part to him again but it seemed funny at the moment. Ali couldn't tell if she saw a slight smirk on Batman's face.

"Nice to meet you." Batman responded looking at Amy then he turns his attention back to Ali. "The basement."

Being in his presence made Amy a little speechless, it was so much different than seeing him on the news and papers being in front of Batman made her feel small. Ali seemed very at ease around him.

Ali breaks the silence. "This way." Ali began to lead the way to the basement door, somehow she had a feeling that he already knew where it was. Once in front of the basement door Ali opens it and turns on a light, she was about to take her first step forward when she felt a gloved hand gently taking her arm and pulled her back. Even though she gave some resistance Batman still pulled her back without hesitation she frowns and looked at him. "Hey! What was that for?"

Batman quickly turns the light back out and he looked at Ali with extreme intent. "You wait up here with Amy." If there was anyone down there they would have fled with the light being turned on but they could return if they thought things were clear again.

Ali stood back with Amy as Batman started down the stairs followed by Jim, Amy leans in to Ali and whispers. "Let's just see how good this guy really is." Amy had a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Ali pauses a moment. "I don't know Batman seemed pretty serious about us staying up here."

Amy takes off her high heel shoes. "Come on partner in crime, let's sneak down there and check it out for ourselves."

Ali felt every fiber of her being scream out. "Bad idea!" But oh the challenge was too much to pass up, Ali removes her shoes. "We are going to pay for this." Ali warned her friend.

"Hey come on no guts no glory." Amy responded as she quietly walked to the basement door Ali follows close behind her friend. The steps were cement so there was no worry of creaking sounds from wooden steps, it seemed to take them forever but they reach the bottom of the stairs. Both girls look around the darkness but couldn't see anything. Amy then says in a quiet whisper. "Why do you think he wanted the lights out?"

"For the element of surprise." Came the throated voice from the darkness in front of them, batman had anticipated that they might try something like this.

Both women gasped and were startled dropping their shoes onto the floor. "Well color me surprised, I nearly wet myself." Amy responded holding her hand to her chest,

Ali could now make out the outline of Batman coming closer to them and she quickly grabbed both her and Amy's shoes off the floor.

"Thought I told the two of you to stay upstairs." Batman glared at the two.

Amy was nervous and just responds without thinking. "Oh you meant for us to stay up stairs the whole time you're down here?"

Ali struggled not to laugh, at the same time she thinks shut up Amy. "Told you we were going to pay for this."

Batman places his arms around both of the women and started leading them back up the stairs, Batman almost carried them up the steps both of them barely felt the steps underneath their feet. Back up onto the main level Batman walks both the girls to the front door and opens it, he gives them a little push outside. "Now stay here and out of trouble." Batman spoke and quickly went back inside of the club closing the doors behind him.

Ali's mouth dropped open. "I just got kicked out of my own club... Again!" Even though Ali knew it was pointless she tries the door just to confirm that it was defiantly locked, and she didn't have her key on her it was inside in her purse along with her cell and money. Ali handed Amy her shoes and put her own on. "Great now what are we going to do?"

Amy looked up at Ali as she fixes her shoe on. "Let's go to that all night bar down the street."

"Don't know if that's a good idea either, Batman has already shown that we really should cross him, and he did tell us to wait here." Ali tried to reason with herself and Amy. "Besides my purse, money and everything is locked inside."

Amy frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "We have a name to live up to, partner. Besides Batman can't tell me what to do and get away with it." An evil type grin crossed her lips. "Come one." Amy reaches out and takes Ali's hand into her hand and began to pull her down the street. "I have my wallet on me; I'll buy us a drink."

Ali walked with Amy to The Cocktail Bar feeling like this was going to backfire on them again. They find a table and both sat down once the waitress took their order and leaves Ali says. "I wonder what he's going to do when he finds we've left."

"Well, he shouldn't have kicked us out of the club now should he?" Amy responded back smugly, and sat back in her chair when the waitress brought the drinks.

* * *

When Batman went back down into the club's basement he rejoined Gordon who was shining a light along the wall looking for the hidden entrance. "Sorry bout that." Batman apologized to the Commissioner.

Gordon smirked a little, his eyes not leaving the investigation. "Those two are proving to be a handful for you."

"I can handle them." Batman responded. "Over here." Batman remembered the blueprints and turned his attention to where the door should be located and he successfully finds it. Batman ran his gloved hand around the wall till he finds a brick that pushes inward, and the door opens. To a dimly lit tunnel.

Jim joined Batman they walk along the tunnel as far as they could go, Batman takes pictures of the tunnel and immediately sends the pictures off to Fox. "I'll come back later to set some traps that will notify me if anyone attempts to use this tunnel."

Both Jim and Batman head back into the basement and Batman turns on the lights again. Jim saw some crates and immediately began to inspect them taking the lid off one it was filled with weapons. "Looks like they have already started using her basement for illegal activity."

Batman looked at the weapons and his right fist clenches. "They are storing their merchandise here cause they plan on taking the club away from Ali. I just don't think I like the methods they may try to use to get it."

"Are you going to leave them a message?" Jim asked.

"No, if they think Ali is working with me it'll put her and the others in even greater danger. It'll be better to catch them red handed and shut down Sal Maroni all together." Batman explained. Gordon and Batman headed out and back upstairs, Batman turned out the light and then looked at Gordon. "What I need to do next you shouldn't be here for."

Jim waved at Batman. "I have to go anyway, good luck." Jim said as he unlocked the door to quickly go outside, once outside Gordon saw no sign of the girls. "Oh, he's not going to like this." Jim smirked.

Batman walked over to the security alarm control panel and dusted for fingerprints, reaching to his belt for a black device with a number keypad on it he types in the numbers that were visible to him. Looking around he goes behind the bar noticing Ali's purse and grabs it to get it back to her. His device beeps alerting to him that it found the right combination to the security code he cleans the numbered buttons off cleaning the evidence of any dusting away, Batman then quickly types in the code activating the security alarm he tucks Ali's purse under his arm to hide it under his cape he quickly leaves locking the door behind him. Looking around he couldn't see the girls anywhere and let's out a breath, he was going to have to stop underestimating those two. Batman runs to the tumbler and takes it out on patrol, to try to find the girls or any other crime being committed. Since Ali's cell was in her purse he had no way of tracking them.

* * *

Amy sat facing the door at the Cocktail Bar her eyes look over a young man who walked in he is about 5'10 with black hair and blue eyes her eyes meet his for a moment till he started looking around for a place to sit he finds an empty table next to the girls table and he nodded at them with a pleasant smile. "Good evening ladies." He spoke.

Ali smiled back. "Hello." She responded.

Amy kept staring at him and responded. "Hello." She wanted to say well hello handsome, her eyes meet his again and she looks away blushing a little.

Ali saw what was happening and she shook her head. "We should get going."

"Huh, oh yeah sure." Amy responded, she didn't want to leave dammit why now? Amy pays for their bill then Amy called Alfred. Alfred arrives and picks up the girls he already had a call from Bruce to let him know when they called, as he was unsuccessful at finding them.

At the manor the girls sat in the living room chatting up a storm when Alfred walked in and clears his throat, both girls look at him. "What is it?" Ali spoke.

Alfred's attention was on Ali. "There is someone here to see you." Alfred was amused at the ladies for giving Batman the slip, Bruce had filled him in on what happened.

Amy and Ali looked at each other, who could possibly be here to see Ali? Ali got up off the couch and followed Alfred down a hallway where she saw Batman standing there not looking impressed. Alfred walked off into another direction. Before Batman could say anything Ali racks her brain to come up with an excuse. "I really did mean to behave, but there were just too many other fun options."

Batman hands over her purse with everything inside it, Batman found it hard to keep a stern look at Ali her excuse was a bit amusing. "I should turn you over my knee and spank you for pulling a stunt like that." He spoke with a stern tone in his voice.

Ali just wanted to be away from that glare she was getting so she responds. "Oh, don't excite me." Ali had opened her purse and was checking everything out.

"Don't tempt me." Batman retorted, as he quickly turned and walked off.

Ali's mouth dropped open in shock that he had said that, when she looked up he was gone. "Yeah well you have to catch me first." She felt confident that he didn't hear her until the lights go out, Ali's eyes grow larger than quarters and she says softly. "Oh shit..." Ali places her purse over her shoulder and began to run as fast as she could back to the living room, there was enough light coming from the room to help her see where she was going. Quickly she rounds the door runs into the room throwing herself onto the couch laughing.

Batman stood in the darkness watching Ali run, she could really move but he would not have a problem catching her if he wanted, perhaps if Amy wasn't here he may have had a bit of fun. Batman smirked hearing her laugh in the living room he turned the lights back on and headed for the secret entrance to the Bat Cave. He was interested in knowing just how well could she outsmart Batman, it could be practice for him if he were to meet up with others such as Ali and Amy. But their days of pulling fast ones on him were narrowing, he has been paying close attention to their behavior.

Amy looked at her with a confused look. "Well I see you got your purse back, what happened? Was he mad?" Amy had assumed that Batman was just here, would explain the lights going out in the hallway, plus Ali had her purse.

Ali had to calm herself down from laughing before she sat up. "Well he wasn't happy, he wanted to spank me, so I challenged him that he had to catch me first."

Amy gave Ali a surprised look. "Ali, I can't believe you said that."

Ali looked out into the hallway again to find the lights were turned back on, she realizes now he just did that to give her a scare and it worked. "If he really wanted to do that I don't think I would have made it to the door."


	5. Chapter 5 Settling Old Debts

**Chapter 5: Settling Old Debts**

The next morning Bruce got out of bed, he immediately began doing his pushups before heading downstairs for breakfast with the ladies. He wore only back pyjama bottoms and was about to put on a shirt to go with it, but decides to leave the shirt off, Ali was down there and he wanted to make an impression. Bruce quickly descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen hearing the girls chatting with Alfred. It felt good to hear the sound of voices in the house once again. "Good morning everyone." Bruce spoke as he entered the kitchen.

Amy looked up from the counter where she was pouring herself another cup of coffee. All she could think was wow, Ali how can you say no to that? "Good morning Bruce."

Ali was taking a sip of coffee when she looked up and almost choked. Every time Bruce was in the same room with her she had to fight her overwhelming need to be close to him. Bruce's upper body was toned and muscular, she noticed a scar here and there. "Good morning Bruce." Ali pulled herself together to keep her composure, she was wearing her pj's the top had a fuzzy looking creature on it that said Good Morning on it. The top and bottom of her pj's were pink, she was in her bare feet.

Bruce pulled out a chair beside Ali and sat down, Alfred brings Bruce a tall glass filled with green content and the morning newspaper. He picks up the glass and quickly drinks down the green liquid, and sat the glass back down onto the table. He looked at Ali, who had crinkled up her nose at him and he smiled. "Would you like one?" Bruce asked amused by her crinkled up nose, how he wanted to kiss it.

Ali then makes a disgusted look. "Ugh, no that looked like swamp water. I'll stick with my cereal and toast thanks."

* * *

Later that following night Sal Mahoni was sitting in the back seat of his black Sedan waiting to have a meeting with a man from Grundy, Iowa some guy by the name of Dwight Nesmith, he watches an old pickup truck driving in his direction. Sal shook his head at the sight. "That man has no class." A 56 year old guy steps outside of the truck.

"Got my stuff?" Dwight spoke.

Sal motions for one of his thugs over. "Could make a bargain with you, I hear that this Ali woman worked for you in Iowa?"

Dwight smirked. "Yeah, bitch stole from me so I hired a few thugs to rob her back."

Batman had come across information that something was going down on the docks that night; he was crouched in the dark like an animal ready to spring into action. Listening to the conversation he realized that this man talking to Sal was Ali's old boss. He didn't like the way Ali's ex-boss spoke of her.

Sal looks coldly at Dwight. "Got anything more on her?"

Dwight shrugged. "Just that she was a foster kid, figured the old lady who took her in was in it for the cheques once Ali turned 18 the cheques stopped. She never kicked the girl out. Soon after she died that was when Ali confronted me about not paying her for three weeks and then she left. I had her investigated and found her in LA, then I lost track of her till I came here and found out that she's in another burlesque club, either working for someone new or she could possibly be the owner."

Sal was pleased with the info. "Fine, I'll have your stuff delivered for half the price, for now here is a sample" Sal turned and got back inside of his Sedan he didn't feel comfortable sticking around at night, in case the bat was around. The thug holding a package handed it over to Dwight.

Dwight got back inside of his truck chuckling hoping that he had just caused Ali some trouble then all of a sudden WHAM! A black shape landed on the hood of his truck denting it. Dwight's eyes go wide. "What the hell are you?"

Smash! A black gloved fist shatters his windshield and grabs Dwight by the throat yanking him out. "I'm Batman, I think you owe a certain young lady some back pay with interest."

Dwight was trembling at the black bat, whatever it was in front of him. "S... she wasn't seeing a dime from me she quit and left me. I ain't gonna pay her for the privilege."

Batman shakes Dwight. "The money, now!"

Dwight was still frightened, but he wasn't going to give up that money if he could help it. Dwight gives a nervous chuckle. "I ain't giving you nothing, how do I know you're not some street thug trying to rob me?"

Batman's angered eyes stare out of the black cowl at Dwight, he lifts up his grapple gun and fires it, he and Dwight shoots up off the hood, landing onto a roof he holds Dwight over the edge to scare him into giving up the money. Batman was not going to let him go till an injustice that was committed to Ali was laid to rest. He was also in a hurry to catch up with Sal and his men. "This changes tonight. You can give me the money or I can drop you right now." Batman was bluffing a drop from this height would kill the man.

Dwight fearing for his life began to nod as he trembled uncontrollably. "Yes...yes okay please don't kill me, I'll get the money."

Batman gives Dwight a drop off point. "If the money isn't there, I will come looking for you, Grundy Iowa right?"

Dwight swallows. "I will get the money... including interest at the drop off point as you instructed." Dwight is then lowered back down onto the docks and is released; Batman suddenly disappeared into the darkness, leaving Dwight dumbfounded as he looks around for the caped man

* * *

Sal stood in front of one of his thugs just outside of his black Sedan. "Looks like things are all under control here, gonna head back, I'll leave you in charge."

The thug nods. "Yes, sir, I will make sure everything gets done."

"See that you do." Sal opens the back door and climbed in nodding to the driver to get going.

The thug hands a second thug a large wrapped package who then walks along a corridor of containers. The first thug turns back to an open container and reaches into the darkness. Suddenly he is yanked inside as he cries out the second thug quickly spins around and stares around in the darkness, feeling uneasy, he walks in the direction of where the first thug had gone, and he draws his gun. A third thug joins him, seeing the second thug's gun drawn he draws his own. "What's going on?"

The second thug answers. "Dunno, but I don't like it."

Both thugs inspect the area where the first thug had disappeared. Behind them a street light hanging above the corridor shatters, both thugs turn startled by the sound of shattering glass, to see another light shatter and go dark. Then another and another, darkness was advancing towards them. A glint of metal drops to the ground in front of them, the second thug bends down to pick it up; staring at a bat shaped brushed steel plate. The third thug feels a sudden flood of fear race over him. "Shit, it's the bat!"

The second thug looks up just in time to see the bat dropping down on them wings whipped out, rigid catching the air. Flipping the shape downwards enveloping the second thug in darkness while the third thug bolts, racing between the containers, his arms pumping as he begins to breath heavily. He sprints headlong down another corridor. He stops for a moment, trying to see if he could see anything, then he began to run again... then blackness sideswipes the third thug, spinning him off his feet, whipping him into darkness with a piercing scream a couple of shots fire out

* * *

Ali had just finished closing the club and was walking home when she heard the gunfire and began to walk faster to the hotel. Ali looked up into the sky to see the bat signal glowing. "Are you kidding me, he even has a signal?" Ali was not made aware that he had one, now she felt the need to get home quicker knowing if he caught her out there she was going to be in some sort of trouble.

* * *

The scream and gunfire alerted the other thugs and they reacted drawing their guns as they advance into the stacks to investigate. A forth thug quickly moves around a corner to see another jumpy thug covering the other end of the corridor... The fourth thug nods at him and steps backwards. There is movement in the shadow behind him, Batman was already behind him his arm flashes forward with his cloak, wraps the thug's neck, yanking him backwards into the shadows.

The jumpy fifth thug saw the other thug disappear; he opens fire, shooting at the stacks, revealing indistinct glimpses of movement. More thugs hidden in the stacks react to the gunfire.

The jumpy fifth thug continues to fire till his clip is empty, fumbling for another as he looks out into the darkness. The dark cloaked figure continued moving in from shadow to shadow. "Where are you?!" The thug yells out.

The thug hears a whispered word in his ear. "Here." The thug quickly turns around looking at Batman's face upside down at the thugs shoulder. The thug screams as he is engulfed by darkness

* * *

Ali heard the continuous gunfire and her hand was shaking as she opens the door to the hotel she quickly walks inside. The hotel manager is at the front desk. "Sounds like we're having a bit of excitement out there."

Ali looks out the glass door behind her. "Yeah, a little too much excitement by the sounds of it."

The hotel manager didn't seem fazed by it. "Ah, well Batman probably has it covered, no worries miss." The manager had seen the bat signal earlier and was sure that was why the gunfire was heard.

Ali gave the manager a nervous smile and nodded. "Good night, then." Ali pushes the button to the elevator and waited only a moment before the doors open and she hurried inside to push the 10th floor button

* * *

Five thugs with various weapons in hand, stood in a defensive ring, all of them peering out into the darkness... getting ready to deal with the bat with one thing on their nervous minds to take him out once and for all.

A shadow drops into the center of their ring.

All of the thugs turn while shouting; one swings a chain, while the other waves a knife around.

Batman ducks missing the swinging chain, then he quickly sweep kicks the knife wielder to the ground. The chain swings at him again. Batman jumps up, keeping one leg, lower to allow the chain to wrap around his ankle, Batman kicks his leg sideways tugging the chain hard, forcing the owner to tumble forward towards him, then he is head butted down. Batman spins the chain wrapped leg with a roundhouse kick; whipping three thugs behind him all three go down. The rest of the thugs were unconscious or gone.

Batman stands there with his long cape billowing out to one side. He slides the chain from his leg; he walks to the bat tumbler and climbs in to drive to the drop off point for Ali's money. It was there as promised with no sign of Dwight

* * *

Ali had already gone to bed, it took her some time to settle down her eyes were shut and she was sleeping peacefully, she had left the door to her balcony open to allow a cool breeze in, outside the door came the Batman's voice. "Ali... Ali wake up."

Ali bolts upright, she looks at the door. "Who's there?!" Ali narrows her eyes a little in the shadows was a silhouetted dark cloaked figure. Batman.

Batman stepped inside and walked up to her bed, he moves his arm and something drops onto Ali's bed, a black envelope. Ali glances down at the envelope and picks it up. "What is this?"

"Justice for you." Batman responded.

Ali scratches her head with her free hand and looks up at Batman a little puzzled by what he meant. "What do I need justice for?"

"Something that was owed to you a long time ago." Batman answered.

Ali opens the closed envelope and found a fair amount of money inside. "What did you do? Rob some bad guys tonight, but why are you giving me the money?"

Batman sat down on the corner of her bed. "Your boss gave me the money he owed you with interest." This would have been the part where he would have just disappeared, for the moment he wanted to be in Ali's company.

Ali places her hand on her forehead and chuckles. "You know what? Contrary to what he may have told you, he spent every waking minute being a tight-fisted, cheap ass prick. He didn't just hand this money over to you. Wait... what did you do? Did you go all the way to Grundy, Iowa to get this money and how did you know?"

"Was waiting to hopefully take down Sal Mahoni tonight, while I was waiting him out he met your old boss they have some sort of deal going between them." Batman explained.

A worried expression crosses the Ali's face. "Dwight is here?"

Batman gives Ali a comforting look. "Don't worry; he's probably put a few miles between himself and Gotham, shortly after our meeting."

Ali places the envelope on top of her night stand. "Thanks for doing that for me did you catch Sal?"

Batman shook his head. "Nah, he left probably just before I got started taking out his thugs I'll get him another time." Batman got up from the corner of her bed and walked out onto the balcony he stops just before jumping up onto the railing. "You know there is still another injustice happening in this city, almost as big as any crime ever committed here in Gotham."

Ali frowned at Batman and got up off the bed; she walks and stops inside the frame of the door. "What kind of injustice is this?"

Batman responds with his back still turned his cape blowing to the side from the breeze. "The one you commit to yourself on a daily bases, you know that you and I are a lot alike."

Ali couldn't figure out where Batman was going with this. "Did you get bumped on the head a little too hard tonight? What are you talking about? How am I like you?"

Batman turns around to look directly at Ali. "At night you put on your makeup and costumes to perform in front of crowds of people who admire you. I was both loved and hated for what I do, but it's my passion as is the singing and dancing you do. At night you get to become someone else, it's a way to hide from the world for a few hours and forget who you truly are for a while. You keep yourself in an emotional prison because of your past." Batman begins to slowly walk toward Ali.

Ali began to back up as he slowly approaches her, she didn't fear Batman just intimidated by his size and determination. "You don't even know me, who are you to be telling me how I feel or what I do?" Ali had no idea of who she was really talking to.

Batman's eyes remained fixed on Ali as they kept walking across her hotel room. "Ali there is no use of repenting of what you have lost. The past is the past it's time you left it there."

"Just what did my idiot ex-boss tell you?" Ali was curious about how he knew so much of her personal life, she and Batman had only met a couple of times, she continued to back up till she felt the wall behind her gently pressing up against her back, Batman was still closing in till he gently rests his hand just beside her head to keep her from moving further, she had a wall on the opposite side of her, she was trapped. Ali remembered the whole spanking challenge oh god he wasn't going to come good on that was he?

The stare in Batman's eyes softened. "This is the right time for you to change your life and be born again." Batman was about to break all his rules when it came to him and the women in Gotham, but with Ali this was different. Batman places a finger under Ali's chin and gently tips her head back; he quickly went in for a kiss.

Ali placed her right hand on his shoulder; she couldn't believe what was happening. The kiss had meaning behind it, there was a hint of passion it was good too good. Ali felt an unwelcome surge of excitement; travel through her body, Ali places both of her hands on his shoulders and began to push him away, the kiss breaks. Ali whispers. "I... we can't be doing this. I made a promise to someone that I would give him a chance with me first before anyone else."

Batman backed off and nodded. "Who's the lucky man?" He also felt good that Ali was going to keep to her word, but was disappointed that the kiss ended.

Ali smiled. "Why do you want to go and rough him up too?" Oddly Ali didn't feel angry about this kiss; she was shaken and was still in shock over what had just happened. She felt wrapped in an invisible warmth. He projected an energy and power that undeniably attracted her.

Batman fought not to laugh oh, if only she knew, as Bruce Wayne he finally got his first kiss with her; he could tell that he struck a vibrant chord in her. He felt like he had just won his third battle for the night. "No, don't be afraid to allow happiness into your life Ali. Do not walk into a relationship with the memories of the past. Leave the baggage from the past alone." He then races out the door and over the balcony and with the blink of an eye was gone.

Ali ran to the balcony and looked over the railing; there was no sign of Batman anywhere. Ali slowly walked back inside. "Great, now how in the hell am I to go back to sleep after that?" Ali lifted her hand to look at it, she was still trembling a bit, all those feelings she kept locked away had been set free, her walls were crumbling now she needed to rethink where she wanted her relationship with Bruce to go. "Damn you Batman." She spoke sarcastically

* * *

The next morning Ali woke up, she pushes herself into an upright position, she couldn't quite remember if last night really happened or was that just a dream? Looking over at her night table, she sees the envelope with the money still there. Ali falls backwards onto her bed and she sighs. She turns her head to look at the wall where it all happened; she could still picture it in her mind. She had a hard time going back to sleep, she then looks at the clock on her night stand 11am.

Ali forces herself to get out of bed to make coffee and something for a late breakfast, she takes the envelope and counts out the money and decided what she was going to do with it. First she counts out an amount to send to her ex co-worker Loretta back in Grundy Iowa. Ali picks up her cell phone and calls Wayne Enterprises a pleasant woman answered. "Good morning Wayne Enterprises how may I help you?"

"Hi, yes could I speak to Mr. Wayne if he is in please." Ali asked.

"May I ask who is calling?" The woman asked.

Ali smiled and responded. "Tell him it's Ali, I'm pretty sure he'll take my call."

"One moment please." The woman responded.

Ali is put on hold, music played over the phone while she waited, then she hears a click. "Ali! how may I help you?" Bruce answered.

In a joking manor Ali responds. "I'm beyond help." She chuckled a bit then adds. "Can I see you today?"

A big smile crossed Bruce's face. "Well I doubt you're beyond help, I'll be at work all day, come up anytime, even now if you'd like."

Ali looks down at her pj's. "Well I am inappropriately dressed at the moment, plus I have a couple of errands to run before I can come and see you."

"How are you going to get to your errands?" Bruce asked her.

Ali took a quick sip of her coffee then answers. "Taking the bus."

"No, you will call Alfred when you're ready to go out and I want no arguments." Bruce had a feeling she would protest.

Ali sighs. "Okay, fine I will call Alfred." Ali mind was still messed up over what happened that night she wasn't on her game for witty arguments over getting a ride to do her errands.

"Make sure you do, I will know if you don't, there has been an increase in crime in Gotham last night I want you to be safe." Bruce was looking at The Gotham Times on the front page it had pictures of the aftermath of Batman's tirade on some of Sal's men, underneath that was a story about a rash of robberies from someone looking like a clown. The Joker was finally making his next move.

"I probably won't be there till this afternoon; I want to take a bath first a long hot one." Ali said while putting her empty bowl into the sink.

Bruce smiled. "Want help?"

Ali chuckles. "No, I can handle a couple of knobs on my own." Ali then laughs. "Okay that came out wrong."

Bruce laughed. "I need to go, will see you soon." Bruce didn't really have to go he just didn't want to hold Ali up any longer than he had to. He wanted her to get what she had to do done so that she could be there with him. The thought of her being with him made his day brighter.

Still laughing a bit Ali says. "Okay I shouldn't be too long, and yes, I will call Alfred."

After he hangs up with Ali Bruce lets out a sigh of relief, he wasn't sure if he took it too far with her as Batman that night. He was curious if she will tell him about the kiss. Bruce picks up his phone and calls the front desk instructing Tanya that when a woman comes by saying she's Ali with no last name to show her up right away.

"Yes sir." Tanya responded and hung up

* * *

Ali finishes up with her bath that felt amazing, before doing anything else she calls Alfred to pick her up in an hour, she brushes out her hair and puts on her make up then gets dressed putting on a pair of shorts and a short sleeve shirt. Looking at herself in the mirror, she felt that this was wrong; she was going to Wayne Enterprises she needed to dress up a little more. Ali then changes into a light pair of nicer pants and a nice short-sleeved shirt. She finishes getting ready, and then goes out to the elevator to wait for Alfred in the main lobby.

Ali watched Alfred drive up to the front door and he got out of the Rolls to open the back door for Ali. He nods at her when she walks out the hotel door, he smiles upon seeing her. "You look lovely today Ali."

Ali smiled back. "Thank you Alfred."

"Where are we going today?" Alfred asked her before she got in.

Ali looked in her purse to make sure she remembered the envelope of money, and then she looks up at Alfred. "Going to the bank, the local hospital and the public school."

Alfred gave Ali a concerned look. "You are feeling well, I hope."

Ali smiled. "Yes Alfred I am feeling just fine, just making a donation is all." Alfred takes Ali to the bank first where she wires the money to her friend in Grundy, Iowa, she then donates the rest of the money to the Hospital and the school to help pay for new uniforms for one of the sports teams.

Alfred waited outside of the car for Ali to come back out of the school, he opens the door. "May I ask what this was all about?"

Ali stopped in front of Alfred and explained to him how Batman got her back pay from her old boss. "I never really wanted the money and Batman told me that I never have to thank him for helping me. So in my way of saying thanks was by using the money to do something good."

Alfred felt admiration for what she had done; Ali could have used the money for anything else. "Well done Ali, where to next?"

"Wayne Enterprises, Bruce is waiting for me." Ali responded as she got in the car.

Alfred quickly closes the back door and got inside the front seat of the Rolls, he looks at Ali in the rear-view mirror. "I'm sure he's looking forward to your visit.

* * *

Ali finishes up with her bath that felt amazing, before doing anything else she calls Alfred to pick her up in an hour, she brushes out her hair and puts on her make up then gets dressed putting on a pair of shorts and a short sleeve shirt. Looking at herself in the mirror, she felt that this was wrong; she was going to Wayne Enterprises she needed to dress up a little more. Ali then changes into a light pair of nicer pants and a nice short-sleeved shirt. She finishes getting ready, and then goes out to the elevator to wait for Alfred.

Ali watched Alfred drive up to the front door and he got out of the Rolls to open the back door for Ali. He nods at her when she walks out the hotel door, he smiles upon seeing her. "You look lovely today Ali."

Ali smiled back. "Thank you Alfred."

"Where are we going today?" Alfred asked her before she got in.

Ali looked in her purse to make sure she remembered the envelope of money, and then she looks up at Alfred. "Going to the bank, the local hospital and the public school."

Alfred gave Ali a concerned look. "You are feeling well, I hope."

Ali smiled. "Yes Alfred I am feeling just fine, just making a donation is all." Alfred takes Ali to the bank first where she wires the money to her friend in Grundy, Iowa, she then donates the rest of the money to the Hospital and the school to help pay for new uniforms for one of the sports teams.

Alfred waited outside of the car for Ali to come back out of the school, he opens the door. "May I ask what this was all about?"

Ali stopped in front of Alfred and explained to him how Batman got her back pay from her old boss. "I never really wanted the money and Batman told me that I never have to thank him for helping me. So in my way of saying thanks was by using the money to do something good."

Alfred felt admiration for what she had done; Ali could have used the money for anything else. "Well done Ali, where to next?"

"Wayne Enterprises, Bruce is waiting for me." Ali responded as she got in the car.

Alfred quickly closes the back door and got inside the front seat of the Rolls, he looks at Ali in the rear-view mirror. "I'm sure he's looking forward to your visit.

* * *

Bruce looked at his watch, it had been two hours since Ali had called him, where was she? Bruce opens the program on his computer and types in his password. It showed that she was at Gotham Public School, what was she doing there? He wondered. Then he watched as she began approaching his building. "About time." Bruce muttered and closed the software on his computer.

Wayne Enterprises came into Ali's view as they approached the towering building, it was the first time Ali saw the building to its fullest from a distance. "Just how many floors does that building have?"

Alfred looks at the building that he has seen millions of times. "That would be 78."

"Wow." The building just seemed to go up forever, Ali couldn't remember being inside of a building that size. Sure LA had them but she only saw them from the outside. Ali waited for Alfred to stop in front of the door; she got out before he could go around the car and open the door for her.

Alfred gave her a disapproving look. "I am supposed to do that for you."

Ali shrugged. "I can handle my door."

"If you are to one day be Master Bruce's woman there are things that will have to change." Alfred thought to himself. "In the future, could you please amuse an old man and allow me to do the honors of opening a door for a beautiful lady." Alfred tried the flattering explanation.

Ali smiled at Alfred. "Well since you put it that way this will be the last time I open my own door when you drive me around."

Alfred nodded in agreement. "Very well then, I will forgive you this time."

Ali closes the door, she takes in a breath of air, she felt a little nervous, it wasn't the majestic size of the building that made her nervous it was what she was going to do when she saw Bruce. Ali reaches out and pulls open the large door once inside she stops for a moment and mutters under her breath. "Holy crap."

The walls were white, but the soft glow of the lights gave the walls a soft golden color, there was a seating area of black furniture on her right. A hallway extended to darkness to her left, there was also a receptionist desk, a woman's voice is heard. "May I help you?"

Ali quickly turns to face Tanya. "Hello, yes my name is Ali I'm here to see Bruce Wayne."

Tanya quickly got up from her seat and walked around the desk to shake hands with Ali. "Bruce is expecting you." Tanya walks Ali to an elevator that was separate from the others that had a buttoned security panel. Tanya quickly types in the code and in a couple of minutes the door opens the inside has built-in seating all around it.

Tanya was enjoying Ali's expressions of awe, she had the same ones when she first came to Wayne Enterprises. "Impressive isn't it? This is Mr. Wayne's personal elevator"

Ali continued to look around as she got inside of the elevator. "It sure is, how many floors up is he?"

Tanya smirked. "Top floor." Tanya could only figure that Ali was Bruce's newest lady the only reason why she was getting the VIP treatment.

When the elevator door closes behind Ali she looked at the cushioned seat that stretched out the length of the back wall of the elevator and she lays down on it on her back and reaches inside of her purse and takes out a book she hadn't read for a long time and pretended to be reading it.

The journey up took a bit when the door finally opens, Bruce is standing there, he looks down at Ali laying on her back reading a book. "Comfortable Miss Rose?" Her sense of humor was what was made her so interesting, making him want her even more, plus she was so damn beautiful.

Ali pretends to suddenly be made aware she had arrived and looks away from her book and closes it. "Oh, I finally made it." Ali sat up, then stood up from the seat, she draws in another breath here she goes. Ali walks up to Bruce and places both her arms around his neck and plants a kiss on his lips.

Bruce was surprised by her action, but quickly took it in by wrapping his arms around her; this is what he has been waiting for. Bruce couldn't help but feel like a happy man right at this moment; if he knew that all it took was Batman kissing her he would have done it sooner. After the kiss breaks Bruce looks at Ali with both surprise and admiration in his eyes. "What was that for?"

Ali's heart was racing a bit, his kiss felt a bit familiar; she brushes it off as a coincidence. "I decided to give us a shot."

A big smile crosses Bruce's lips. "For real, you're going to give us a shot?"

"A big shot, I'm going all in Bruce. " Ali told him, she gave it a lot of thought that night after batman left. "There is something you need to know first."

Bruce takes Ali's hand and walks her over to a large comfortable couch they sit close together; Bruce puts his arm around Ali pulling her closer to him. "What is it that I need to know first?"

Ali explains to Bruce about Batman and the kiss. "The kiss made me realize that it is what I wanted again. But it wasn't him I was thinking about it was you."

Right at that moment Bruce wanted to tell her that Batman was him, he decides to let things play out for a bit to be sure that this was really what Ali wanted. "Sounds like I owe Batman a favor. I can't be jealous of him" Bruce hadn't felt this happy in a long time, not since Rachel he leans in giving Ali another kiss making this one last as he lays her onto her back on the couch and he moves himself over her.

Ali wraps her arms around Bruce enjoying the warmth of his body pressing up against hers while he kissed her. Ali parted her lips, accepting Bruce's kiss his tongue caresses her lips as he devoured the sweetness of her mouth. Ali struggled to keep herself from becoming too excited they were after all in his place of business.

Bruce breaks the kiss, knowing he had to stop now or he may not be able to, he wanted to have Ali right here and now, but he wanted to wait for a more romantic setting for them to be together intimately. Bruce sits up and pulls Ali up. "Sorry, I got to stop I have a meeting in a little while."

Ali was kind of relieved herself if they gotten into the middle of something more serious and were interrupted she would have been devastated. "A meeting when?"

"I have a meeting right now." Bruce answered now getting up from the couch he holds out his hand for Ali to take.

Ali looks at Bruce as if he had lost it. "I have meeting with you? I thought it just got adjourned." She joked.

With ease Bruce helps Ali up off the couch. "No that one isn't adjourned it will be continued at a later time. I have another matter or two to discuss with you."

Ali frowns at Bruce. "Since when am I doing business with you?" Bruce walks Ali to a big comfy chair in front of his desk. He motions for her to sit. She sits down still very curious about what he had in mind. Ali crosses her legs, her right leg began to swing a little, it was a nervous reaction of hers when she knew something serious was going to happen but didn't know what.

Bruce pours Ali a glass of water and hands her the glass before he sat down behind his desk. "You still have a debt that you owe on your club, which you are doing nicely in keeping up with the payments." Bruce then hands her a folder to have a look at it.

Ali opens it and reads the large bold font declaring the deed to her club was now in Wayne Enterprises corporate. Ali's mouth dropped open and her eyes had a concerned look in them when she looks back at Bruce. "You bought my club? You're taking me over?"

Bruce kept his look calm and began explaining. "I only bought what you owe on the building; you still have ownership of your business. For a smaller percentage of your intake you will pay me back, I don't want to take anything from you Ali"

Ali thinks about it a moment. "So what you are saying is that you're investing in me?"

A small smirk crosses Bruce's face. "You are a really good investment Ali the numbers don't lie."

Ali looked through more of what the folder contained; there was also a report of her profit margin. "Wow, you have really done your homework."

"It's what my employee's do really well, with Sal Mahoni taking an interest in your club if he sees that it is Wayne Enterprises paying your cheques he'll back off of you. This is why I want a lower percentage of your intake I want to be sure your club remains under my name till that whole thing gets resolved. I will give you the option to buy your business back from me. Of course I still own the building and the land like the last owner and you'll pay me rent."

Once Ali heard the real reason why Bruce did what he did she relaxes. "Well looks like we're in business together." Ali took a drink of water. "So is that it?"

Bruce sat back in his chair with a look on his face that showed there was something else. "One more thing, have you heard of Wayne Records?"

Ali shook her head. "No, I really don't know much about your company." Ali felt a bit foolish now for not looking into Bruce's company a little further.

"I'm very interested in signing you to a recording contract." Bruce responded.

Ali looks at Bruce and blinks a little. "Me? But I only do cover songs I don't write anything myself."

Bruce sat straight up in his chair and looked at Ali. "It doesn't matter you sound amazing, we just have to buy the copyright licensing on the songs you would want to do, I have people at the ready to get them if you decide to sign with me."

Ali couldn't believe all that was happening that afternoon. "Well... I have to..."

Bruce suddenly stood up. "Wait don't give me an answer yet, how would you like to see the recording studio?"

"You have a recording studio right here in your building?" Ali asked a little surprised.

Bruce walked around his desk offering her his arm. "Of course I do, it's a big building. Come with me, I'll show you."

Ali got up and took his arm, allowing Bruce to show her the way, they got in his private elevator, he pushes the 12'th floor button, soon the doors open up on a floor to a hallway that was filled with more doors spaced out from one another. They come to a door that read Studio #1 Bruce opens the door and allows for Ali to go forward first.

Ali steps into a room that had a large soundboard, a single man sat behind it, he turned and smiled at the both of them as they walked inside. "Ever been inside of a recording studio before?" Bruce asked her.

Ali shook her head. "No I have not, seen them on tv but never have been inside of one."

Bruce opens the door to the recording area. "Would you like to try it out?"

Ali didn't need to be asked twice she walks through the door and into the room that had some musical instrument and a large microphone. Bruce had followed her inside, he picks up a pair of headphones and hands them to Ali. "Here put these on, give it a try."

Ali gave Bruce an accusing look. "What are you up to?"

"Come on, I want Travis to hear that beautiful voice of yours." Bruce kisses her forehead.

Ali places the headphones on. "Okay, why not?"

Bruce smiled at Ali and went out to the soundboard area closing the door behind him, Travis gives Ali a moment to pick out a song, Ali chooses Something's Got A Hold On Me. Originally by Etta James.

The music began to play through the headphones in Ali's ears and she waits for her cue to begin singing.

Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
I get a feeling that I never, never, never, never had before, no no  
And I just gotta tell you right now that I  
I believe, I really do believe that  
Something's got a hold on me, yeah (oh, it must be love)  
Oohoh, something's got a hold on me right now, child (oh, it must be love)

Travis looked at Ali in surprise. "She's really good Bruce you have to sign her."

"Working on it." Bruce responded while he enjoyed Ali's singing.

Travis looked at Bruce. "Where is she from?"

"She's from Grundy Iowa." Bruce knew he had taken a liking to the girl since he met her in the Chinese restaurant. Before he knew of her amazing talent he watches her doing a little dance move while she sang.

Travis looked back at Ali. "Grundy huh? Too small of a place for that big voice." Travis was clearly impressed.

Bruce stood when Ali finished the song. "Not for Gotham." He responded to Travis's comment. "Get ready to play it back to her." Bruce opens the door and gave Ali a small applause. "Come on out here and listen to yourself."

Ali looked at Bruce. "You recorded that? I knew you were up to something."

Bruce puts up his hand for peace. "It's a recording studio, what did you think was going to happen?"

Ali walked out past Bruce. "I'm going to have to watch myself around you."

Travis plays back what Ali had just recorded, she liked it. It was the first time she heard herself sing inside of a studio. "See how amazing you sound." Bruce responded he too was happy with the recording.

"Yeah but we didn't buy the licensing to it yet." Ali reminded him.

Bruce moves in and gently speaks into Ali's ear. "Key word is yet, if nothing comes of this it can be easily deleted, it's all fine as long as we don't go public with it. However if I could just get you to sign."

Travis looked at Ali and wanting to support his boss he had to agree. "Please say you will, I would love to work with you. I have heard a lot of amazing voices and yours is right up there with them."

Ali turns her head to look at Bruce. "Well I think we need to work out some details, but I'm leaning toward a yes."

Bruce takes Ali's hand. "Good let's go somewhere private to talk." He began walking with Ali walking beside him hand in hand.

* * *

Sitting back in Bruce's office, he and Ali work out details of the recording deal and they shake hands. "So, is that all?"

Bruce smirked. "No, there is still just one more thing that had just come to mind."

"Just how much more of me do you need?" Ali chuckled.

Bruce gives Ali a sensual look. "What can I say? I can't get enough of you Ali." Bruce checks the time then continues. "You do realize that once the news gets out that you and I are now love interests it's going to make the headlines, are you ready for that?"

Ali never gave it a thought Bruce Wayne was big news in this city and so would be his new woman. "I think I can handle it, I did have some press when I was working for Tess in her club."

Bruce had already seen the press she had gotten; she was popular in the burlesque industry. "You are becoming a bit of a celebrity yourself, your club is getting rave reviews, you're club is full on a nightly bases. Have you given it thought of being open through the day?"

Ali never had given it a thought. "No, why would I be open through the day?"

Bruce takes out a plan that he had roughly drawn out. "You could add a kitchen here and serve food through the day, you have a beautiful place Ali you could have it make real money for you. You could have a normal place to eat during the day and dinner shows at night"

Ali wasn't sure she liked that idea. "Bruce, it is a great idea, but it sounds like so much work and I don't have the money to expand. Besides I don't want to be tied down to my club both day and night. I want to focus on the entertainment part of it, and I can't be tired for that."

"You hire people to do the work through the day for you, hire a manager to look after things for you the business can run itself with good help in place. It's like me with Wayne Enterprises, I don't really need to be here I do it to have something to do, and because I enjoy it." Bruce explained. "I will front the money for the kitchen expansion."

Ali takes in a deep breath. "How about I think about it? I have done enough business with you for one day."

Just then a knock on Bruce's door is heard, Bruce pushes a button on his desk and the door opens, revealing Lucius, Lucius walked in and looked at Ali. "Hello Ali good to see you again."

"Likewise Lucius." Ali responded with a smile.

Lucius hands her a lanyard with visitor on it. "You will be needing this." Lucius smiled at her.

"What for?" Ali asked.

Bruce stood up from his chair. "I have another meeting to get to, Lucius is going to give you a tour of Wayne Enterprises, and it's time you got to know my business a little."

Ali puts the lanyard on and stood. "Well why not?"

Bruce also stood up from behind his desk and walks up to Ali they exchange a kiss in front of Lucius. "I will see you in a bit."

Lucius looked at the two with an amused look. "So what just happened in here?"

Bruce put on his jacket and continued to walk. "Ali and I are becoming official." Bruce goes inside of his private elevator and disappears behind the sliding doors that closes shut.

Lucius looked pleased. "Well I am happy for the two of you." He then holds out his hand pointing Ali to the door that he just came in from.


	6. Chapter 6 Wayne Enterprises

**Finally chapter 6 is complete it was getting pretty long so I have divided it up into two chapters. I am writing as often as I can this summer so far has been brutal for spare time. I brought in another hero that wasn't a part of The Dark Knight but he needed help. I am working on Chapt 7.  
**

* * *

Ali walked alongside Lucius down a long hallway of doors that were offices. "So what does Wayne Enterprises do?" She asked, knowing there was much more to this place than just the entertainment end of it.

As Lucius walks, he responds. "Wayne Enterprises are primarily focused on technological developments. The company has many divisions, of which WayneTech is most commonly referenced as. We deal with any sort of technology, including fossil fuels, but also new technological developments in energy and power." Lucius takes Ali around to some of the Tech divisions that aren't top secret.

Ali was interested in learning more so she asks. "What other divisions are there in the company?"

Lucius paused for a moment, then leads Ali to a cafeteria. "Help yourself to anything you want Ali." While Ali looked round Luscious continued. "There are divisions dealing in aerospace technologies, foods, shipping, and industrial development. Really, we have just about anything you can think of Wayne Enterprises does it or the company owns a subsidiary that does it.

Ali got a coffee and a banana muffin; she then sat down at a table Lucius picked out. "So none of the staff here has to buy any of their food? Sounds a little like working for Google."

Lucius smirked. "Yes, well WayneCorp has been around a lot longer than Google, it was founded in the 17th century, but officially became a company in the 19th century under Alan Wayne. It has grown ever since to become one of the world's top ten multinational conglomerates. The company currently employs 170,000 people in 170 countries. Bruce continues to grow the business in the financial sector and in high-end technologies. Bruce has 51% majority ownership/control of the common stock, as the controlling stockholder of Wayne Enterprises. I am the acting CEO and the Senior Vice President of Finance."

Ali had no idea just how big Wayne Enterprises was till now, she was impressed and now she was a part of this big company. For her protection for the most part. "No wonder that Wayne Enterprises needed such a large building." Things were starting to add up for Ali, a Billionaire running a business with so many resources, Batman could use a lot of what this place had to offer. Ali planned to keep her curiosity at bay for now till she had just a little more proof.

Thirty minutes later, Bruce walks into the Cafeteria he spotted Ali and Lucius in a conversation, Bruce walked up to their table with a slight grin. "Well, I hope you two had a nice visit." Bruce leaned down and whispers to Lucius. "Like to have my girl back now."

Lucius stood up and nodded to Ali. "As always, it's a pleasure to meet you Ali, I have a few things that need my attention." Lucius then walked off.

"Thank you for the tour." Ali responded then looked up at Bruce and then stood up from her chair. "Well, where to now boss?" She joked.

Bruce smiled and took Ali's hand to lead her to his private elevator. "We have contracts waiting to be signed." Bruce swipes a card through the security panel for his private elevator instead of punching in the code to activate it. "Will have to get you one of these soon."

Ali watches the elevator door slide open giving Bruce a smile. "All this VIP treatment could go to my head Bruce." Ali joked.

Bruce waits for Ali to enter into the elevator first, then he walks in behind her, he pushes the button to the top floor and sat down on the cushioned seat, he pulled Ali down onto his lap. "What can I say I could spoil you all day. I want to always spoil you."

"Hey!" Ali both shouted and chuckled in surprise by Bruce's action she was about to ask him what he did that for but it came out muffled as his lips devoured hers. _"Oh god, what is he doing to me?"_ She thought. The kiss deepens and Ali turns herself around to face Bruce on his lap straddling him, her knees resting on the cushion.

Bruce wraps his arms around her holding her tighter to him, his hands began to rub her back, his searching fingers find the bottom of her shirt he slips his hands up inside the back of her shirt to caress her bare skin, and he gently caresses and massages her back.

Ali was in a world of pleasure by his wonderful hands any tension she had melted away; he really knew what he was doing. Ali felt her body begin to dangerously heat up. The elevator door slides open and Ali hesitantly pulls away. "We can't, not here." Ali was breathing heavily at this point. Ali wanted Bruce as much as Bruce wanted her.

Even though disappointed Bruce knew that Ali was right, he wanted their first night to be special so he stops himself and looked deeply into her eyes. Ali could see the passion behind them, the same passion she looked at Bruce with. "We should wrap things up here before we won't be able to stop at doing something else."

Ali eases herself off of Bruce's lap, she leans down for another kiss, it had been a very long time since she had wanted anyone like this and it felt good. She didn't want it to go away. Ali breaks the kiss and moves so that Bruce could stand up, he pushes the button to open the door as it had automatically closed again.

Bruce takes her hand and whispers breathlessly. "Why don't you spend the night at the manor?"

Ali closes her eyes, oh she really wanted to accept that offer she knew that if she did what would happen, Ali sighs. "Bruce, I want to spend the night with you I really do, but I have to be up early tomorrow, I'm interviewing for a new bartender, the one I have now is going to be taking over Sean's spot when he leaves for LA."

Bruce gave Ali another kiss. "Another time then." He understood her reason for not spending the night with him, he also wondered if she was still just a little nervous about the relationship and was using the interviewing as an excuse. He was ready to even give Batman the night off if she accepted his offer, he yearned to make her forget everything but him.

Ali and Bruce finish up with the contracts and he escorts her downstairs and gives her a ride home. Ali allowed him to take her back to the hotel. Ali leans over to give Bruce another kiss Goodnight. "Thanks for today, I had a wonderful time."

Bruce looked out the window at the hotel, pretending to be looking at it for the first time. "Ali this place isn't for you, are you sure you won't come back to the manor?"

Ali had already gotten out of the car she heard Bruce's question and turns around to answer him. "It's fine Bruce, I know it's not your manor, but it's cozy."

"Very well, but if you should change your mind you know how to reach me." Bruce gave her a weak smile and waited for her to close his car door before driving off; he continues to watch her in his rear view mirror. He couldn't believe this day, he was a very happy man that Ali finally decided to give him a shot, his only worry now was could she handle his double lifestyle, and he knew there was only one way to find out the timing wasn't right just yet. It was time to go home and suit up just the same.

* * *

Ali did use the interviewing of new bartenders at her club as an excuse for not spending the night with Bruce, she knew she wanted him but she also wanted to be careful. But what Batman had told her about left her baggage in the past also crossed her mind, and he was right, she had to let the past go it was time to let Gotham be her fresh start and get on with a new life a better one. Was Bruce going to be a part of her new life? She kind of hoped so. Ali turns on her radio that plays classical rock music to get new ideas for her show at the club. While straightening up her room, she dances around and sings along with a classic song called Ya Ya.

Bruce was grateful he had Batman to help keep his mind off of how hot things got with Ali that day. He stood on top of a building as Batman listens to his small police radio that Lucius had put together for him. He turns himself a little to the right; he could see Ali's hotel room from his position and saw she was bopping around to some music. He watched her sway her body in time to the music, oh how he wanted to glide in there and have his way with her. Batman snaps himself back to reality, and mutters to himself. _"Why am I fantasizing having Batman take Ali? Isn't that supposed to be her fantasy?"_ Besides, it was against his Batman's rules to have romantic involvement with the ladies, and Ali doesn't know about him yet. The radio suddenly came to life with the report of a robbery in progress, Batman was relieved to have something to do, it was minor crime but was a welcome distraction.

Later that night after taking care of the robbers Batman went back to the bat cave Alfred was waiting for him. "How was your night in fighting crime, sir?" Alfred asked.

Bruce took off his mask and looked at Alfred. "It was a good distraction Alfred, can't seem to keep my mind of a certain young lady." Bruce tells Alfred about his fantasy.

Alfred gave Bruce a big smile. "Well, perhaps Batman in time could break a rule such as that one for the lady. The way I see it, she could use a bit of crazy fun in her life and so could you, besides, if it is only for one lady it can't do any harm could it?"

Now Bruce started to give it some serious thought. "Maybe it's something I need to experience as Batman; it could be a very reckless thing to do. Although I have kissed her as Batman and that turned out well." Bruce Wayne needed to have her first, he thought to himself now he was competing with himself, it was time for bed.

Ali really had Bruce on a cloud Alfred had not seen Bruce behave this way in a long time, and perhaps he would have with Rachel if it weren't for Harvey Dent and of course her death. Alfred hoped that Ali would be that girl for Bruce. "Well sir, I will leave that all up to you." Alfred helps Bruce out of his Bat suit.

Bruce quietly went up the stairs to the main floor of the manor and headed off to bed with crazy thoughts in his mind. Batman's sole purpose is to fight crimes not get frisky with the ladies… and again, it would be just one lady. Bruce got ready for bed while he debated the issue with himself, Batman is supposed to protect the innocent people of the city, Ali needs protecting so if he was with her then she'd be protected and happy. Bruce chuckled to himself and climbed into bed to settle down for the night. _"I could really use some help."_ Bruce muttered to himself before falling to sleep.

* * *

The next day Ali had interviewed a few candidates for the bartender job she was not impressed with some of them she was almost ready to pick out one of the best and call the rest of the applicants and tell them she had hired. Just then she hears a knock on her door. "Come in." Ali looked at the time; her next interview had shown up.

The door opened and the same guy they had met at the Cocktail bar was standing there in the doorway. Amy was behind him mouthing to Ali while pointing at him. "Hire him, hire him."

Ali had to keep herself from laughing; she stood up to shake the man's hand. "Please take a seat." Ali frowns at Amy, who still stood in the open doorway eyeing the young man. Ali got up and went over to the door, closing it while shooing Amy away. Ali then walked back and sat down in her chair behind the desk to look at the Application the name read Richard Grayson. Ali then glances over his resume and looks back at Richard. "You have an impressive resume it says here you are a Martial Artist."

Richard looked at Ali with confidence. "Yes, I am a master of many martial arts disciplines such as Aikido, Jeet Kune Do, Escrima, Tae Kwon Do, Judo Wing Chun, Hapkido, Ju-Jitsu, Shotokan Karate, Savate, Kendo, Ninjitsu, Boxing and Tang Soo Do."

Ali didn't really know what all of those were other than martial arts, and it sounded impressive. "Are you sure you are looking for a position as a bartender? With your education you could be a very skilled manager with your multilingual abilities, or even be a good bouncer."

"I like to be a jack of all trades, and a skilled bartender would be just one more thing on my list of things I can do on my resume. I could also double as a bouncer, if you need one or I could be an extra if needed." Richard explained to her.

Ali was very impressed by him. "Hmm, yes, but what do you know about bar-tending?"

Richard looked directly at Ali. "I've mixed a few drinks for friends in the past, and you will find I am a very quick learner. I promise you Ali that I would be an asset to your club."

Ali sat back in her chair. "Would you mind demonstrating that skill for me now?" Ali was ready to hire him, she'd be an idiot not giving him a chance, plus it was going to make Amy very happy. But she also had to be sure she wasn't being taken for as a fool.

Richard nodded in agreement. "I don't mind at all."

Both Ali and Richard stood up Richard opens the door for Ali and followed her out the door and down the stairs to the bar, Amy was sitting at the bar and she felt her heart skip a beat she hoped that seeing this latest guy with Ali meant that she had hired him. Ali walks up to Amy. "This is Richard Grayson, he is going to demonstrate his drink mixing techniques."

Richard walks behind the bar and brought up two beer mugs. "Let's start with a drink called the Track Star."

Ali then cuts in. "Just tell us what alcohol you're going to use without adding it to the drink. It's too early yet for alcoholic drinks, and I still have to finish up with work before tonight."

Richard nodded with a grin. "Of course, this is where I would add 2oz of spiced rum." Richard began to fill the mugs with root beer then he adds 1 scoop of vanilla ice cream.

Ali looked at the drinks. "That's just a root beer float without the alcohol of course but still sounds good."

Richard continues to mock make other drinks, explaining the recipes to Ali as he went. Richard spent the last couple of days memorizing different drinks to impress his hopefully new boss. After doing his last drink Richard stopped. "So how did I do?"

Amy was looking more than pleased; she then looks at her friend with those begging eyes. Ali shook her head and smiled. "Okay, you have the job. You will work alongside my current bartender for the first two weeks Mandy will be taking over another position here once another employee heads off to LA. When can you start?"

Richard beamed a smile at Ali. "I can start tonight." Richard spoke while he cleaned off the bar wiping it down.

"Very well, Richard, we will see you tonight at 5pm, I will introduce you to Mandy and she will show you how things work around here." Ali motions for Amy to follow her to her office.

Richard thanked Ali for the opportunity and left, Richard had an ulterior motive for wanting to work there. He first came back to Gotham city to meet up with an old friend till he came across the same information as Batman had. He felt that Ali could use some extra security and hoped that Batman could use the extra help. After leaving the Burlesque club Richard headed for Wayne Enterprises to say hello to his old friend.

* * *

Ali and Amy were both sitting in the office with their root beer floats. "I know you have an interest in Richard, but I have to have your word that no matter what happens between the two of you, there can be no messing around during work hours. What you do before and after is strictly up to you."

Amy nodded. "Of course, I will never interfere work with anyone. But oh, he is so dreamy, isn't he?"

Ali smirked. "He's not hard on the eyes, that was for sure, but he's so over qualified to be working here he would be better off working for Bruce Wayne." Ali liked Richard but was suspicious of him and planned to have a background check on him.

Amy waves her hand at Ali. "Ohh piffle, he's ours now."

"You just be careful we don't know much about this guy, or what he is really like." Ali advised her friend realizing that she was now sounding like Tess.

* * *

Richard got out of a cab in front of Wayne Enterprises, he could have walked there, but he was in a bit of a hurry, he wanted to say hello to an old friend and he'd soon have to get ready for work. He wanted time to do both; walking inside of the familiar building he approaches the front desk.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" Tanya asked.

"Is Bruce Wayne here? I am an old friend, he didn't know I was coming today my name is Richard Grayson, if he isn't busy I know that he would want to see me." Richard explained.

Tanya picks up the phone and it isn't long before Bruce answers. "Hello, Tanya."

Tanya responds. "There is a Richard Grayson here to see you?"

There is a momentarily pause on Bruce's end before he speaks, he had to be sure Tanya said Richard Grayson was here to see him. "You said Richard Grayson?"

"Yes, sir, he claims to be an old friend?" Tanya was trying to confirm what Richard had told her.

Bruce smiled and responded. "He's more than that send him up in my elevator."

Soon Richard is walking off the elevator into Bruce's office, they give each other a hug both patting each other's back. "What brings you here to Gotham?" Bruce asked.

Richard sat down in a big arm chair beside the couch that Bruce was now sitting on. "Well, since Bludhaven's destruction, I thought I'd give Gotham city another try."

Bruce nodded as he listened to his friend. "Yeah, that was tough sorry I couldn't be there to help."

Richard shook his head. "Good thing you weren't chances are, you may not have made it out alive. A lot of people lost their lives, so I moved back here and got a job."

Bruce looked at Richard with a surprised look. "What you didn't want to come and work for me?" Bruce knew Richard was more than qualified to work in any of Wayne Enterprises divisions.

Richard explains where he got the job and why he chose there. "I'm sure you are already on it with the Sal thing, but I thought she could use some extra protection."

Bruce was pleased he got help in that area. "Well, I'm glad you did it, you'll be working for my new girl."

Richard's eyebrow lifted. "Oh really? Well, she will fit in your playboy persona."

"I'm serious about this one Richard, as serious as I was with Rachel." Bruce spoke with a stern tone. "Been breaking all my rules as Batman for her."

Richard lifted up his hand, he hadn't realized just how serious Bruce was with this woman, for him to break his own rules as Batman was big, she had to be someone special to him. "Hey, I am only stating what the news has been saying about the two of you, I'm glad you have found someone new. But breaking your own rules as Batman? Do I dare ask what rules have you broken with her?"

"Don't care what the papers have to say Richard, as long as they don't try dragging her name through the mud." Bruce was ready to pounce all over that if the media decided to get ugly with their relationship. Bruce explains taking her back to the bat cave the first night she met him as Batman the visits to her hotel room and the kiss. Changing the subject Bruce then asks. "So where are you staying?"

"Just at a motel outside of town till I can get a place of my own." Richard responded he now had a better understanding what Ali meant to Bruce.

Bruce leans forward on the couch a little looking at Richard. "You know I have plenty of room, why not stay at the manor for old time's sake."

Richard couldn't turn down that offer. "That would be great thanks, will make it easier to go out at night if you know what I mean. It will be only temporary I do want to find my own place."

Bruce smirked. "Yeah, I do know. So are you still calling yourself Nightwing?"

"Still using the name Nightwing Bruce I have always liked the name so I kept it." Richard responded.

* * *

Since the run in with Ali outside her club the Joker had been laying low keeping quiet. Maroni was pressuring him to get that information. The Joker had pictures of Ali papered across a wall next to her pictures were Amy's pictures. He had gotten enough information knowing that the two were good friends, if one goes down they both would have to.

The Batman couldn't stop messing in his business, and he hoped that one day it would get him into trouble. He was making plans on how to keep the Batman distracted while he snatched one of the two, at this point he didn't care which one. "It's time the Joker held all the cards." He spoke to a thug standing next to him.

The thug was looking pleased, a plan was in place. "When will your plan go down?"

The Joker looked at the pictures again and rubbed his chin. "Tonight after the club closes."

"What if both the girls are there? What then?" The thug asked.

The Joker gives the thug a hard but an amused look. "Then we will just have to grab them both." He remembered the Harvey Dent, and Rachel kidnappings a few years ago, it was his best work that ended in a splendid fireworks show. Poor Rachel she didn't fare well sitting in the front seat of it all. The Joker was looking forward to seeing Batman again; he was only aiming to grab the pretty blonde Ali.

* * *

Couple of hours later Ali is on the stage singing….

Can't sleep tonight  
I feel so shaken  
Baby the wind has changed again

Ali began to sing just as Richard and Bruce walked into the club they stop at the bar both watching and listening to Ali sing. Richard raises an eyebrow. "What a voice." He commented.

Ali spotted Bruce and Richard walking in and wondered why they were together, but continued with the song while looking at Bruce.

You came to me  
Straight out of nowhere  
Taking me where I've never been

Suddenly all of my fences have broken  
I'm cutting the reins of my life

Bruce smiled at the words of the song Ali was singing, how much truth they held and yet she didn't know.

Wo Runaway horses  
Take us thru the night  
Runaway horses  
ooo baby hold on tight  
Racing thru the darkness  
Trying to find a light  
You and I on Runaway horses  
Baby hold on tight

Ali cuts the song short, she was very curious as to how Richard and Bruce knew each other; she comes down off the stage and approaches Bruce and Richard. "So it looks like the two of you know one another."

Bruce looked at Richard. "We've been friends for a long time."

Ali gave a suspicious look at Richard. "So your friend is Bruce Wayne and you get a job here with me?"

Bruce cuts in. "I have nothing currently available in the business; Richard can drop off a resume anytime." Bruce wanted Nightwing to be secretly there keeping an eye on things it was going to be a huge help to Batman.

Richard smiled in return. "I think this will be a fine establishment to be working in regardless of my credentials. Richard lifts his arm to look at his watch. "Looks like I better get started." Richard quickly walked behind the bar where he meets Mandy, who began to explain to him the behind the bar duties.

* * *

Later that night Bruce had stayed for the show and Ali performed his favorite number, he made an excuse that he had to go, and reminded Ali that she too could go back to the Manor and she was giving it serious consideration. Ali wrapped her arms around Bruce's neck and gives him a kiss.

Amy stood looking at the two with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Do you know how long I have wanted to witness this kiss?"

Ali and Bruce break their kiss; Ali looks over at Amy and laughed. "I can only imagine."

"As always you are welcome to come back to the manor as well Amy." Bruce reminded her.

Amy shook her head with a grin. "Oh no, couldn't do that I know this time I could be interrupting something."

Bruce smiled at Amy. "Walls are sound proof."

Ali gave Bruce a sudden look. "And why would we need sound proof walls Bruce?"

Bruce wraps his muscled arms around Ali, he lowers his lips close to her ear and responds. "Come back to the manor tonight, and I'll show you why."

Ali felt goosebumps all through her arms and body this man was wearing her down Ali responds in a whispered but shaky voice. "I'll…call Alfred later."

Bruce smiled, letting Ali go he turned to leave. "See that you do." Bruce waved to Richard on his way out, Richard nodded in return.

Soon as Bruce walked out the door both Amy and Ali looked at each other and chuckled. "Wow, Ali I'm so happy for the two of you." Amy spoke; she was thrilled for her friend.

Ali looked at her friend with a smile as she responded. "Be right back gotta speak with the new bartender." Ali leaves her friend's side and walked up to the bar she looks at Richard. "Impressive work tonight Richard."

Mandy nodded. "He's a very fast learner Ali, the transition will go smoothly."

Ali was pleased with the news. "Go on Richard you did great for your first night, go on home early."

Richard didn't want to go early he wanted to stay behind and keep watch over things. "What about you and Amy? Are you two going home? If you are I could walk you."

Amy waved at Richard. "Please, Ali and I will be here a little while longer to finish up with things."

Sean then walked out to the front of the bar. "Besides they have me for a couple of more weeks, they'll be putting me to good use."

Richard gave in and unwillingly left early, he went to his hotel room to change into his Nightwing suit to catch up with Batman. He knew that Batman wouldn't be too pleased that Ali let him go early, he couldn't force himself to stay it would add suspicion.

Dark shadowed figures lurked in between Ali's club and the next building they kept out of view when Richard walked by.

* * *

 **I know that Richard Grayson is usually referred to as Dick Grayson I just want to use Richard to be different. The song Ali sung was Runaway Horses by Belinda Carlisle.  
**


	7. Chapter 7 Partners

**I had some spare time the last couple of days so I spent it on the story. Going to post 7 and do as much as I can with chapter 8 things should slow down again soon.  
**

* * *

Two hours later Ali and Amy were working late at the empty club both working on new dance moves for more shows. "I have a sketch of a costume that would go well with this routine, let me go get it." Amy spoke as she walked off to the back of the stage to her makeup table. She opens a drawer and picks up a folded up piece of paper.

Ali was practicing the new moves when she hears someone walking up to the stage she looked up to see who it was. She felt a strong sinking feeling in her stomach, fear shot through her as her eyes met up with the Joker's eyes that held evil intent. "What d…do you want?" Ali's body began to tremble in fear.

The Joker continued to walk up to the stage, he hops up onto it and walked around closely behind Ali his arm moves around her brandishing a small knife. "Darling, we were so rudely interrupted the last time we met, we have unfinished business."

Ali gasped, seeing the knife, there was without a doubt in her mind of what was going to happen to her, she couldn't stop him. Oh how she wished Batman or the police was here right now. "Please don't do this." Ali whispered.

The Joker brought his lips close to her ear. "Sweetheart, I'll do what I want, and when I want. Finally you are all mine and Batman is far too busy on the other side of Gotham, fighting off my thugs who are creating a bit of chaos."

Amy was about to go back out onto the stage when she saw the Joker standing there behind her friend with a knife inches away from her face. Amy felt fear racing through her, and her heart began to race as she frantically began to think of what to do. Amy slowly backs away, once she felt safe that the Joker couldn't hear or see her, she rushes to get her purse, then she heads out the back door making sure it closes quietly behind her. Taking her cell phone out of her purse, she immediately dials Gotham PD hoping to get in touch with Jim Gordon.

"Hello, Gotham PD." A pleasant woman's voice is heard.

"I need to speak with Jim Gordon, it's really urgent." Amy responded.

"Jim Gordon is busy at the moment, if this is an emergency please hang up and dial 911." The woman responded with a firm tone.

Amy started to feel a bit panicked; she started to walk towards the police station. "Look Jim Gordon will want to hear what I have to say, this is not for 911." Amy knew that Jim Gordon had direct contact with Batman and that was who they needed right now.

"Jim Gordon is busy at the moment, if this is an emergency, please hang up and dial 911." The woman responded with a firm at the club Ali is still in the clutches of The Joker. "You are mine now and I'm going to make sure that you and Batman know that." The Joker laughed, he was no longer making this as getting information for Maroni he wanted the Batman. "Start walking." The Joker growled.

Ali continued to tremble as she took a step forward. "Fine just please don't hurt me."

"No need to hurt such a pretty thing, as long as she does as she's told." The Joker held her tight in his arm till they got to the edge of the stage; he pushes Ali hard she flies forward into the waiting hands of some thugs.

Ali suddenly felt her wrists being bound and a black hood is placed over her head. All she could think of was where was Amy? She hoped that her friend was safe and that she didn't get caught as well.

* * *

On the other side of Gotham, Batman and Nightwing were busily fighting off the Joker's goons, Richard is able to pause from the fighting. "Strange that all of the Joker's men are here and no sign of the Joker himself."

Batman had thought the same thing as his fist meets up with a thug's face sending him down to the ground. "Where was Ali and Amy when you left them?"

Richard sidekicks a thug running toward him with a knife in hand. "Back at the club, Ali let me go early; she and Amy are working late."

Batman takes down the last thug and kicks a gun out of his hand. "We need to go to the club now, something doesn't feel right."

* * *

Amy was lost in knowing what to do, then she thought of Alfred he might have a way of contacting Jim. Amy dials Alfred's number; she impatiently waits while she hears the ringing on the other end.

Alfred. "Hello, Amy?"

Amy quickly lets out a breath. "Alfred there is trouble at the club, the Joker has Ali."

"Where are you?" Alfred asked Amy.

"I'm in the Alley of the club going to the sidewalk." Amy responded.

Alfred listened to Amy then responds. "Find someplace safe to go, then call me I'll come pick you up."

After hanging up with Amy Alfred immediately calls Batman's cell phone. "Alfred what's up?" Batman's gruff voice is heard.

"Sir there is trouble at Ali's club; Amy just called to let me know that the Joker has Ali." Alfred feared for Ali, he remembers all too well what happened to Rachel, this would destroy Bruce if anything were to happen to this woman. "I will be going to get Amy soon as she calls me from a safe place."

Batman felt a surge of anger race through him, he had to calm himself down enough to respond. "I'm on my way to the club now, contact Jim Gordon let him know what is going on. Did Amy sound okay?"

"Yes, sir she sounded okay, just shaken." Alfred responded, ending the conversation and hanging up with Batman.

Nightwing saw the angered look on Batman's face. "What's going on?" Richard feared the worst.

"The Joker took Ali at the club; Amy contacted Alfred and gave him the details." Batman started towards the Bat Tumbler.

Nightwing rushes out in front of Batman. "Wait; don't do this alone your too close to this."

Batman pushes Nightwing out of the way. "Don't have time to debate this Nightwing, have to get Ali back."

Nightwing suddenly tackles Batman to the ground; Batman quickly recovers taking a swing at Nightwing. "What is wrong with you?" Batman shouted at Nightwing.

"You are too close to this, you are not thinking straight and it could get Ali killed. Let me lead Ali's rescue the Joker won't be expecting two of us, we can catch him off guard." Nightwing explained, he knew that Batman was thinking more like Bruce Wayne rather than Batman.

Batman pushes Nightwing back. "Nightwing! It's Ali I need to get her out of the clutches of the Joker."

Nightwing wouldn't back down he stands in Batman's way again. "We were partners at one time, have I ever let you down? I have become more skilled since then, trust me, I want to get Ali back as much as you I know what she means to you."

Batman pauses a moment to think about what Nightwing just said, he nods. "Fine, you're right, I have trusted you, but it's the Joker you don't know him like I do." Batman realized he was thinking more like Bruce Wayne he needed to be Batman and if he knew that Nightwing was rescuing Ali he could focus on getting the Joker.

Nightwing took in a breath of relief. "Do you know where the Joker might be keeping her? A secret hideout or some place?"

Batman thought about it then remembered. "Wait, I almost forgot I have been tracking Ali since I first met her, there is a tracking app on her cell phone if she has it with her we can find her that way."

* * *

Ali heard the van entering a large area the engine echoed inside and she heard a large door being opened to let them in. Soon the sliding door to the van is opened and she is taken out of the van she is sat down onto a chair and the hood is removed from her head. Ali quickly looks around, but her view is cut off by the Joker, who comes face to face with her. "Enjoy the ride princess?"

Ali wanted to call the Joker every name in the book and spit in his face, she knew her safety relied on her being co-operative until help arrived. "The ride was fine." Ali responded with hatred to the Joker.

The Joker smiles. "Ahh no need for that we are about to have some fun." The Joker unbinds Ali and pulls her up off her chair. "Music boys."

Ali was surprised when the Joker untied her hands but was quickly swept off her chair and into his arms, when the music started he takes her hand in his and began to dance with her, one of the thugs began to roll a camera. "What are you doing?" Ali asked.

"Sending a little message to your new friend." The Joker looks at the camera. "Remember your little friend that you went out of your way to save? Well she's with me now, and as you can see we are having a great time together." The Joker spins Ali around. "Guess she wanted to trade up." The Joker laughed and grabbed Ali's hair. "Smile for me darling!"

Ali's eyes closed tightly shut when the Joker suddenly grabbed the back of her hair, tugging it hard he forced her to look at the camera. She does her best to smile, but it would be evident to Batman she wasn't having any fun. Ali forgot she had her cell phone in her back pocket and the Joker's thugs failed to search her for anything.

"If you want to see her again, take off that mask and show us who you really are. Or I will let this pretty young thing see one of my fireworks up close." The Joker threatened. "You have three hours." The Joker has the video streamed all over Gotham.

* * *

Batman was in the tumbler he typed in the passcode to Ali's phone, he prayed she had it with her. The tracking device locates an abandoned warehouse down at the waterfront, just then the video that the Joker made flickers on the small screen in the tumbler. After watching it Batman felt another rage race through him, he wanted to put the Joker away for good. He was relieved that Ali had her phone with her.

Ali was locked inside of an abandoned office the door closes she hears the lock sliding into place, there were no windows to get out of. There was an air vent, it was too high up for her to reach Ali looks around the room to find something to stand on, the desk was the only thing she could use but they would hear her dragging it across the room. _"I can show Batman that I can take care of myself."_ Ali thought to herself. Ali looks around through cupboards, finding nothing to help; she opens a closet door and found old cleaning rags. A half smile crosses her face, she grabs the rags and began placing them under the legs of the desk, and the rags would cover the sounds while she pushed the desk under the air vent.

Meantime Batman and Nightwing were closing in on the warehouse traveling at a high speed. Batman was keeping his temper under control. He knew that he couldn't show the Joker how much he cared for Ali like he did with Rachel. Once they reach the warehouse Batman and Nightwing meet before going inside. "I'll get Ali; you take care of the Joker." Nightwing spoke.

Batman looked at the warehouse his eyes narrowed as he nodded in agreement. He wanted the Joker badly. "Bring her to the bat tumbler, and make sure she stays." Batman was not in the mood for any silly run arounds not this night. Batman hands Nightwing his cell phone. "You can use this to track where she is."

Nightwing takes another look at Batman's cell phone to see exactly where Ali was the only way he could get in undetected was by going through the air vent. Batman takes a more forward approach by blowing up the door to the warehouse. Joker's thugs watch the door with machine guns cocked and ready to fire at any signs of anything moving. The Joker looks at the office door where Ali was being held he starts walking in the direction of the door when suddenly he see's nothing but stars from a blow to the head comes out of nowhere. The Joker began to laugh, he had a shocked look on his face, he couldn't figure out how Batman found him so quickly. "Well, what took you so long?"

Nightwing pulled the cover to the air vent off and started to crawl through the small metal tunnel. He could hear Batman taking care of the Joker and began to move faster to find Ali. He stops a moment and heard other noises that were not coming from the room beside him.

Ali had climbed up onto the desk to find the covering had screws holding it in place. "Dammit." She muttered softly. Ali jumped down from the desk to search for something to loosen the screws with when all of a sudden she hears a loud banging noise coming from the direction of the vent then a clang as the covering falls on top of the desk. Ali spun around to look at what was happening. "Who's there?"

Nightwing pokes his head out from the hole. "Hi, I'm Nightwing and I'm going to be your rescuer tonight."

Ali let's out a breath. "I don't need rescuing I was just about there."

Nightwing grinned looking at what she had accomplished. "I can see that, smart thinking on your part but right now I need to get you out of here."

Ali spun around hearing guns firing in the next room. "He's here isn't he?"

"Batman? Yeah he's here and still need to get you out of here." Nightwing was holding out his hand to coax Ali to get moving.

Ali looks back at Nightwing. "Okay, Okay I'm coming." Ali got up on the desk with the help of Nightwing she is pulled up into the air vent. Ali began following Nightwing. "By the way, how did he find me?"

Nightwing swallowed, he assumed Ali didn't know about the phone tracking. "That is something you'll have to ask him." Nightwing wasn't going to be the first guy she yells at about the whole thing, and perhaps Batman will never tell her.

"Oh really? Well I will then." Ali and Nightwing reached the other end of the vent that takes them outside of the building. Nightwing helps her down.

"Batman knows the Joker very well he just took a guess at where he would be and got lucky." Nightwing was covering for his partner. He pushes a button on a device that Batman gave him and the top of the Bat Tumbler slides open. "You are to wait inside, do not run off this would not be a good time to pull one of your pranks on Batman."

Ali rolled her eyes. "Oh believe me this is the only place I want to be right now." Ali is helped inside by Nightwing.

"Good." Nightwing spoke and has the door shut over Ali's head, soon as she was safe he rushes in to help Batman to find Batman beating the Joker. Nightwing rushes over and pushes Batman off of The Joker. "Stop! It's not worth it." Nightwing spoke to his friend.

Batman looked down at The Joker his face was bloodied, his thugs were also seen knocked out on the floor, but The Joker took the worst of it. Batman shook his head and breathed trying to calm himself down. He didn't mean to take it this far, he looks at Nightwing. "Is she safe?"

Nightwing nodded. "She's inside the tumbler as we speak."

Batman takes his cell phone back from Nightwing and makes a call to Jim Gordon, letting him know what has happened and that The Joker and his thugs needed to be taken into custody. Batman and Nightwing secure The Joker and his thugs so that they would be still there when the police got there. Once they were both satisfied that nobody was going to be leaving Batman and Nightwing exit the warehouse.

"Gonna do a little more patrolling." Nightwing stated he wanted to stay out a little longer.

Batman nodded. "I'll take care of Ali, you be careful out there."

"Will do." Nightwing responded and sped off on the bat pod.

Ali sat waiting patiently for Batman to show up till suddenly she felt herself lifting upwards as the door to the bat tumbler opened from above. Suddenly Batman was sitting beside her, he quickly looked her over. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Batman wanted to pull Ali over onto his lap and give her a hug.

Ali shook her head. "No I'm fine, and I would have gotten out too before your friend showed up." Ali explains what she had done with the desk. The door closes over their heads. "Everything was going great till I got screwed with the vent cover." Ali closed her eyes, realizing what she just said and couldn't help but to chuckle.

Even Batman couldn't help but to smile at what she said. "At least you've kept your sense of humor." The tumbler started down a dark road towards the city. "You shouldn't be alone tonight you could still be in shock."

Ali looks at Batman. "I really want to go home and get out of these close and take a shower, I feel filthy after that man had his hands on me."

Batman suddenly stops the Tumbler and gave Ali a serious look. "He or his thugs didn't touch you, did they?"

Ali looked back at Batman finding his concern for her was sweet but a little over the top with stopping the Tumbler. "Nobody touched me other than the Joker to dance with me, which was enough. I just have an urge to shower. Please just take me home."

Batman wanted to take her back to the manor that should be her home, but he reluctantly takes her back to the hotel, before helping her out he says. "I really wish you would go somewhere for the night."

Ali accepts his help in getting out of the tumbler once on the sidewalk she responds. "I'm fine, I promise that I am all I need is a shower."

Batman stood watching Ali going inside of the Hotel once she disappeared inside of the elevator, he turned and hopped back inside of the tumbler to head back to the cave letting Nightwing deal with the city for tonight. It was getting tougher, not letting Ali know who he was the time was closing in on him to reveal his secret to her. How she would handle it had him worried, if she left him because of it he would be devastated.

* * *

Once in her hotel room Ali went into the bathroom, she quickly removed her clothes turned on the shower standing there under the water stream she was feeling so much better than she was before she went into the shower. Ali almost wished she had gone to the manor now; it wasn't too late to change her mind, she could call Alfred the thought of it seemed like a very good idea. Once out of the shower Ali searches for her phone, she forgot that she had it in her back pocket. Then she had a dumb feeling wash over her, she could have called for help if she had remembered that she had it on her. First Ali calls Amy, she knew her friend would be worried sick.

"Ali, are you alright!?" The sound of Amy's voice is heard on the other end.

Ali sat down on the corner of her bed. "Yes, I'm fine Batman and his friend helped me out."

Ali frowns. "A friend? Who was this friend?"

"I don't know he called himself Nightwing." Ali had no idea till that night that Batman had a partner. "Where are you?" Ali asked her friend out of curiosity.

"I'm at the Wayne Manor, why aren't you here?" Amy asked.

Ali laid back on her bed. "I had Batman bring me home I needed a shower in the worst way. I was going to call Alfred after I got off the phone with you to have him bring me there."

Amy looked up from the couch where she was sitting Bruce just entered, he had a worried look on his face. "I'm talking to Ali she's fine and wants to come to the manor."

Bruce gave a relieved look. "Don't worry about this one Alfred, I'll get her." Bruce was quick to turn and leave.

Amy smiled. "Someone is coming to get you." Amy wasn't going to say who.

Ali frowned at Amy's vague response of who was coming to get her, she assumed it was Alfred and didn't question her. "I need to go, have to get dressed I'm still in a towel."

Amy smirked and thought. _"Oh, I'm sure he won't mind."_ Amy had to pull herself together a little before answering. "Okay Ali will see you in a bit."

* * *

Bruce took the Lamborghini so that he could get to her faster, if only she had just come with him in the first place, it would have meant telling Ali about his secret. He worried a lot about it, he knew that it couldn't be put off much longer. Bruce finally arrives at Ali's hotel he parks in front of the door and walks inside seeing a pizza delivery boy arguing with the front desk manager.

"But it says here room 114. Someone must have ordered this." The delivery guy was hoping this wasn't another prank call from an ex-employee who had it in for Gotham Pizza.

Bruce stopped to listen in on what was going on.

The manager shrugs. "Look kid, it's not my problem there is nobody in room 114. Looks like you have been duped."

"What kind of pizza is it?" Bruce asked.

The delivery guy opens the pizza box to show Bruce. "It's the meat lover's pizza extra-large."

Bruce reaches inside his jacket pocket for his wallet he opened it and took out a $100 bill and hands it to the delivery guy. "Here, keep the change." Bruce was feeling a little hungry, he wasn't sure about Ali but once she smelt this that might change.

The delivery guy blinks at Bruce and smiles. "Thank you! Bruce Wayne right?"

Bruce smiled at the delivery guy. "You can just call me Bruce." Bruce looks at the manager. "I'm here to see Ali."

The building manager nodded, he didn't need to question Bruce's intentions to be visiting anyone in his hotel. He nods and continues doing his work behind the desk, the pizza delivery guy had already left.

Ali changed into a dress not knowing why she just felt like making herself look nice for Bruce, she hears a knock at her door, that's odd she usually gets a call letting her know that her ride was here. Ali walked up to the door and looked out the peek hole and smiled seeing Bruce standing there. Ali quickly opens the door and looks at the pizza box. "You brought pizza too?"

"Thought you might be hungry." Bruce answered as he walked into her room, Bruce places the pizza box on the small table and turned to reach out both arms to take Ali into them.

Ali stepped into his arms and she wrapped her arms around him in turn. "This has been an intense night."

Bruce smiled and kisses the top of her head. "I'm just glad that you are alright, the Joker is a cold hearted killer. You have no idea of how worried I was for you."

Bruce held Ali out from him, his eyes wander up and down at her dress. "You look lovely tonight."

Ali smiled up at Bruce. "I wanted to look nice for you."

Bruce cups Ali's face into his hands and gives her a deep kiss, breaking the kiss he responds. "You would look sexy as hell in a burlap sack."

Ali chuckled. "Well next time maybe that is what I will wear." The smell of the pizza was making her hungry. "Okay, we got to do something about that pizza its smells so good." The smell of the pizza made Ali's stomach rumble, she didn't realize just how hungry she was.

Bruce and Ali sat down at her table for some pizza after they ate Ali packs an overnight bag and left the hotel with Bruce. On their way to the manor Bruce made up his mind that before things went further between him and Ali he was going to let her in on his secret.

Ali looked at Bruce. "You seem awfully quiet, is everything alright?"

Bruce gave Ali a nod unsure of just how this night was going to end. "Have a few things on my mind, nothing to worry about." At least for now.

It felt to Ali like he was worried about something she didn't push the subject she thought maybe it was because of what happened to her with the Joker. "I wonder if they put that Joker guy away."

"For good I hope." Bruce answered rather quickly; he drives the car past the gates of the manor and into the car garage.

* * *

Inside the manor Amy rushes up to Ali and gave her friend a tight hug. "Oh I'm so glad that you are alright."

Off on the other side of the room Bruce whispers quietly to Alfred. "I'm going to tell Ali about my secret tonight. I worry she may not like what she finds out."

Alfred quickly looked over at Ali and Amy talking up a storm then turned his attention to Bruce. "Ali is going to be the woman for you, I just know it. If she needs it give her time to adjust to the news she's been through a lot tonight, sir."

Just then Richard walks into the front foyer of the manor where everyone stood. "Well Bruce looks like you got a party started here." Richard walked up to Ali and Amy, he looks at Ali. "Are you alright? I heard what happened at the club."

Ali nods. "I'm fine thanks to Batman and his friend."

Amy looked at Ali. "Oh right you told me he had a partner, Nightwing wasn't it?"

"I was almost out of that place myself when he showed up; I think I could have done it myself." Ali explained.

Richard smirked, she was right, she was half way there he just wasn't sure how she was going to cope with the covering on the air vent. "Well the main thing is that you are safe."

Bruce walked up to the small group. "I have to agree, things could have gone a lot differently tonight." Bruce holds out his arm to Ali. "Ali, could I speak to you alone for a minute?"

Amy chuckles. "Oh, you two can have more than a minute take the whole night if you need." Amy wanted the magic to happen between her friend and Bruce.

Richard was amused by Amy's need to keep Bruce and Ali together alone for as long as they can. He turns his attention to Amy. "How about you and I go sit in the living room and have a drink."

Amy smiles warmly at Richard. "I would like that very much." Amy looks back at Bruce and Ali. "You two don't rush back…well don't rush at all if I don't see you two tomorrow even better."

Both Bruce and Ali laugh at Amy, Ali had her arm around Bruce's arm Ali secretly wanted this night to be her and Bruce's first night of really being together. Ali walks with Bruce to another room with a piano in it. Bruce looked at Ali. "There is something you need to know before we go any further in our relationship."

Ali looked at Bruce. "Oh please don't tell me you have a dead wife stashed away somewhere."

Bruce gave Ali a slight smirk. "No nothing like that, never been married." Bruce's relationships never got that far Bruce plays the keys on the piano triggering the secret door to open.

Ali frowns and looks at Bruce. "Well obviously you have a secret."

"I do, let me show you." Bruce led Ali inside of the elevator, he continued to look at her to watch her expression as they descended down into the bat cave.

Ali's expression was that of shock she was more in shock of that she knew it and she was right. "This is the bat cave, why are we in the bat cave?"

Bruce takes Ali's hand and leads her off the elevator while she looks around a clear case began to rise up from the ground revealing his bat suit. "I'm Batman."

Ali looks at Bruce and a look of excitement crosses Ali's face. "I knew it!" She shouted out.

Bruce gives Ali a confused look. "How did you know?"

Ali walked inside of the cave a little further looking around. "Oh come on, only someone with a lot of money could afford all of this, and the toys you use for crime fighting. You own a huge business that has everything at your fingertips that one could ever need to fight crime." Ali turns and gives Bruce a stern look. "And that kiss in my apartment is that something Batman goes around doing?"

Bruce almost laughed. "No, you are the first and only woman I will ever kiss while being Batman. I don't know why it is but you have me breaking my own rules." Bruce knew that he wanted to break a few more with her. "Well what do you think?" Bruce asked while he sat down in the chair that was in front of his computers.

Ali walked up to Bruce and sat down on his lap. "I think that you are crazy for what you do, but I know you have a really good reason or you just have the biggest heart in Gotham. Is this what has been bothering you tonight?"

Bruce nods. "After you were safe from the Joker I knew the time was coming that I was going to have to tell you about my secret. I mostly fear that you may not accept my double life and leave."

Ali looked into Bruce's eyes she could see his worry. "Bruce the way I see it there are wives out there who has husbands for soldiers and a few of them are not returning home from war. Knowing what you do out there is not much difference you risk your life for others you are like a one man army…well two with your friend here now. I have my own secret to tell you, I have fallen in love with you and I want to know where this will all lead us."

Bruce felt a sudden warmth rush over him from her words, he wraps his arms around Ali and held her firmly against him. "I hope that you still feel this way in months to come, I have lost relationships over this."

Ali lifts her head up to give Bruce a kiss. "Well you had better be ready for this, because you won't be rid of me so easily." Ali giggles a little. "I can't believe my new boyfriend is Batman."

Bruce chuckles with her. "And you are you going to tell?" Bruce spoke, giving her a hard look.

Ali continued to smile. "Nobody." Ali sighs. "Do you know how much that is going to suck?"

Bruce nuzzles Ali's neck. "I do, but you have to keep this a secret. I know that I am asking a lot of you, but I promise to make it worth your while." Bruce kisses Ali on the lips again. "So now that you know that your boyfriend is Batman does that mean you'll go easier on him?"

Ali narrows her eyes at Bruce. "Oh hell no, if I do that then Amy would get suspicious sorry honey, but the games will continue."

"Just be careful or I may come good on my threat and turn you over my knee." Bruce taunted, and began to turn her around.

Ali laughs and squirms her way hard out of Bruce's arms, and pulls away from him. "Oh uh no." Ali makes a dash for the elevator.

Bruce was right behind her, once the elevator door was closed Bruce wraps his arms around Ali and whisper's in a deep voice into her ear. "You think you can get away from me? Ali, I can come at you from anywhere, any time and place and you won't see me coming."

Ali turns herself around in Bruce's arms. "Wait, you wouldn't come after me as Batman would you?"

"It's when I'm at my best Ali, I can't come at you through the daytime you'd see me and ruin the surprise." Bruce was beginning to like this little game. "Your safe places are your club, Hotel room and of course if you are riding in a vehicle." Bruce was doing this to try and keep Ali off the streets as much as possible by adding a bit of fun with it.

Ali felt excitement mixed with a forbidden thrill rush over her body, this was against his nature as Batman but why was he doing this? She wondered. "Okay, bring it on but I have to warn you I won't be easy prey. Also I want the manor as another safe zone."

The door to the elevator opens Bruce smiles down at Ali. "Good, I hope you won't be, and done." Ali and Bruce walk up to the second level of the house.

Bruce is about to go his separate way when Ali catches his hand. "Stay with me tonight."

Bruce takes both of Ali's hands into his. "Are you sure?"

Ali slowly nods. "I don't want to be alone tonight and I would really enjoy your company." Ali wanted more only she wasn't sure if Bruce did too, or was he just trying to be a gentleman? Bruce opens Ali's bedroom door and waits for her to walk inside first he closes and locks the door behind him.

Bruce gently places his hands on Ali's shoulder and turns her around, he leans down to kiss her. Their mouths explore one another with their lips and tongues. Excitement and heat spread throughout their bodies Bruce reluctantly pulled his mouth away. Bruce looked at her with passion in her eyes, he kisses her again and in a breathless tone he says to her. "Are you sure Ali?"

Ali was more than sure she nods. "I am very sure." Ali was trying to contain her desire to have him, she didn't want to come off as being too eager. Ali frees her arms from the sleeves of her dress Bruce pulls Ali's dress down to the floor and around her ankles; she lifts up each foot allowing him to pull the dress free from her. Bruce stood back up and removed his shirt while Ali removes her bra clothing at this point felt unbearably confining. She reaches down and removes her panties now standing completely naked in front of Bruce.

Bruce removed the rest of his clothing, his eyes drank in the beauty of Ali he walked over to her and swept her, weightless, into his arms and carries her over to the bed and gently laid her down on her back. While his hands moved over her heated skin his eyes devoured her. Lying beside him, Ali seemed tiny but he knew that inside that tiny body there was tremendous strength and energy. Bruce found Ali to be intoxicatingly beautiful to look at, and incredibly arousing. Ali's body trembled as he brushed his lips and the tips of his fingers over her skin, the awareness of her arousal increased his own.

 _Ali watched Bruce intently as his eyes looked her over she could tell that he was appreciative of what he saw. His hand glides back up her leg, his thumb caresses the inside of her thigh, his hand floated over the surface of her skin, barely making contact, her body shivered wherever he touched her._

 _The sensations she felt were overwhelming, she couldn't think, not that she wanted to think all she wanted was to feel, and want. Bruce seemed intent on kissing every last inch of her skin, and her body seemed to be moving of its own accord, lifting to push against his hands. Ali moves her hands along his shoulders and tightened in his hair. Using his lips, Bruce continued his slow exploration of her body, until he found her mouth again, he kisses her hungrily, and he rolls to his side pulling her against him. Ali's body was feeling like it was on fire as her breasts pressed against his chest, skin molded onto skin._

Bruce felt himself becoming erect as he tightened his arms around her, crushing her against him. Their mouths locked, hearts were pounding together, barely able to tell where one body ended and the other began. Ali's hand began to explore Bruce's body, she marvelled at how strong he felt under her exploring fingers. Her fingers explored further, lightly moving over his erect penis. Ali felt Bruce tremble in response, and he rolled over pinning her beneath him.

 _Ali's body welcomed the feeling of his weight against her, she let out a shuddering sigh, and they kissed again, this time desperately. Bruce suddenly breaks the kiss and lifted himself on his elbows, concentrating his weight on her lower body, Ali's head jerked back; she arches her back as she felt his pelvis pressing against hers._

Bruce's hands move up and down over her breasts, stroking them rhythmically with a steady pressure, and she felt her nipples respond to the stimulation, they became very hard, so sensitive, that they ached as if they were begging for his attention. The ache washed over her body, concentrating itself between her legs, and she moved them apart, barely conscious of what she was doing.

Ali could hardly breathe she was so overwhelmed by the sensation. Ali never though she could experience such an intense need; never imagined it was possible to want someone so badly as she did now. They kiss again their mouths locked as his arms went around her, holding her body so tightly against him that he seemed to become a part of her. Ali tilted her hips, lifting her pelvis toward him.

Bruce's penis was hard against her thigh, Ali heard him groan as he moved his hips, seemingly about to enter her, but instead, he pulls himself back, and let her go, Ali almost cried in frustration. Bruce rolls off of Ali and lies back beside her. "Ali," Bruce gasped for air, "Ali, wait. Try to slow down a little. I don't want to rush our first night together. I don't want it to be over too fast."

Ali tried to focus on what Bruce just said and she tried to slow her breathing, once they were both breathing normally again Bruce gently takes Ali back into his arms, saying, "Don't move. Just let me hold you for a while."

Ali looked at Bruce. "I'm sorry if I was being too forward."

"No, Ali, no, don't apologize." Bruce protested he lifted her face to his and made her meet his eyes. "You were not being too forward, I wanted you too, the problem is that what you were doing felt too, right I just want to make this night as good for you as possible. I don't want to have any bad memories of our first time together. I don't want this to be over before you've had a chance to…to be completely satisfied."

Ali softly kisses Bruce's chest, sliding her arm along his shoulder and then around his neck, Ali was very moved and touched by his concern for her pleasures. "So," Ali whispered. "What do we do now?"

Bruce smiled and kisses her before answering his hand slid down her side, caressing her, his fingers moving lightly over her skin to the small of her back, feeling her body stiffen as his fingers traced her spine to its end, slipping between her hips. "Well, no we get back to what we were doing before; only take it a little more slowly so that I can figure out what really pleases you."

Ali's breathing began to quicken again she gave Brue an amused look. "And how do you determine that? Why don't you just ask me?"

"Because I'm an explorer at heart," he answered, rolling Ali over onto her back again. "I love to discover things for myself." Bruce grinned as he continued. "And I absolutely hate to leave anything uninvestigated it's my nature."

Ali knew that Bruce was going to be an intense lover but never thought it would be this intense. Bruce lays beside her, propping himself on his elbow, studying her face. As she returned his gaze, Ali's eyes were the most eloquent eyes, he ever known, and made so much apparent—her desire and anticipation, tinged with anxiety because she wasn't sure of what to expect, but above all else she had complete faith in him.

"I love you, Ali," he told her seriously, hoping she could see how much he meant it; how hard he intended to try to make sure her trust in him was never disappointed.

Bruce slid his hand underneath Ali's head and lifted her toward him to kiss her lips at first gently then becoming more demanding as she responded. He could feel her body becoming more aroused her hand was on the back of his neck pulling him harder into the kiss. Bruce moves his own hand down her body, reawakening her desire; he teases her nipples till they were hard under his fingers. Breaking the kiss with Ali he replaces his lips where his fingers were. His hand continued down over her stomach, he rests his hand on the tuft of her hair covering her pubic bone. He felt Ali's body stiffen and tremble as he presses the heel of his hand against her, he slowly slips his fingers between her legs, teasing through the tangle of hair, seeking and finding the wetness there.

His touch was incredible Ali gasps, his name as she felt him, stroking her with slippery fingers, and gave up any pretense of self-control. Ali could no longer hold back his touch was almost unbearable, too much, and yet not enough. Each time his fingers moved, her body rocked, her spine tensed, and she groaned out knowing she would die if he stopped again.

Bruce seemed to know her body better than she did or at least she thought she did. He knew exactly where to touch her, and how, and for how long. Ali was surprised by her own actions, even though it wasn't her first time with a man Bruce made it feel that way. Ali wasn't sure that anything could possibly be more exciting, or give her more pleasure that she had ever felt. But she was discovering that she was wrong. Each breath she took was becoming a gasp; each exhalation, a shuddering sigh.

Bruce could no longer hold back, he wanted more than to be just touching her, he moved his body on top of hers, slipping his fingers away, he encloses his arms around her, capturing her mouth with his. Bruce uses his knee to separate her legs.

Ali parted her legs wider, lifting her own knees slightly, gripping him with her thighs not wanting him to escape this time. Bruce waited, holding his body still, doing nothing more than kissing her, giving her time to adjust to his weight.

Ali wasn't sure what was happening to her the one thing she did know was her entire body accepted him, wanted him, ached for his touch, for the joining of his body with hers.

Bruce shifts his body, and Ali felt the tip of his penis slowly pushing inside of her, Bruce was not a small man in that department and she felt an overwhelming fullness as she slid further inside of her. Bruce asks. "Am I hurting you? Do you want me to stop?"

Ali was far from being in pain, it was very hard for her to find enough breath to answer him. "Oh no, no, no, don't stop. Please don't stop." Ali reaches up and grasped his face between her hands. "I want this…I want you."

Bruce began to move deeper inside of her again he felt her body accepting him as he slid in with ease. Bruce wanted to be inside of her completely Bruce sighed in pleasure as he slid deeper inside the moist heat of her body.

Ali wanted all of him; she needed to feel him deep inside her, she wraps her legs around him trying to pull him closer. Bruce felt her legs wrapping around his body and felt her hips lifting up to meet him, he felt himself sliding into her, and gasped as she took him in completely. Ali groaned loudly in pleasure, right now everything that happened before this was completely gone all that mattered right now was Bruce pleasuring her.

Bruce lowers his face down to hers to capture her lips in a very passionate kiss, his tongue parts her lips to explore her mouth, Ali responds doing the same.

Bruce feared this moment would end too quickly he forces himself to hold still for a moment. Bruce looked down at Ali and saw her looking back at him with her passionate stare, wondering what he was doing and why did he stop? Bruce was thinking of her, of what she needed, he refused to acknowledge the urges of his own body. He leaned down to kiss her, gently, deeply, and then began to move inside of her slowly.

Ali wraps her arms around Bruce's neck while he kissed her, his slow, easy thrusting, was sending her into a new level of pleasure. Bruce was incredible and he was far more skilled of a lover than Jack was, she didn't care what Tess had to say about this one Bruce was defiantly a keeper. Ali releases her hands from around Bruce's neck and slid them down to caress the tight muscles of his shoulders and back.

Bruce's mouth moved from her mouth to her throat and shoulders, kissing, biting, sucking on her sensitive skin, Ali lost all train of thought of what she should be doing and just let herself feel what he was doing to her and how her body was responding. Bruce felt huge inside of her, filling her so completely, her hips began to rock, moving with him as he moved rhythmically inside of her; pulling back then pushing into her again.

Bruce tightly grabs her hips in his hands holding her still as he thrusts himself inside of her again. Ali cried out in pleasure as he penetrated her more deeply, and he began to move a little faster, harder, her breathing became more shallow and rapid as her pleasure intensified. Her body felt unbearably sensitive and she was acutely aware of his body moving against hers. The feeling of his chest rubbing against her breasts, her nipples aching and tender, she tightens her arms around him, trying to pull him tighter against her.

Bruce partially withdrew from her then thrusted himself back inside of her. Knowing that he was giving her pleasure, hearing her groans and watching the look on her face each time he penetrated her, excited him even more. His thrusts quickened, Bruce kisses Ali's lips again, this time there was nothing gentle in his kiss now; it was passionate, demanding, he crushes her mouth against his. Ali could barely breath it didn't matter; nothing mattered, nothing except the feeling of their heated skin moving against skin.

Ali began to rock her hips again to meet each of his thrusts, matching his rhythm, her body undulating beneath his. Ali felt her pleasure intensify and localized. Ali was aware of the sounds of pleasure she was making and was not able to control them. Ali tried to speak, but her words came through in gasps. "Bruce, Bruce, I can't, I can't, stand anymore." Her words did not match how her body was responding to him.

Bruce smiles down at her. "Yes, you can," he reassured her, his rhythm slows a bit but he doesn't stop. "You're almost there." Bruce slips his hands under her, to tilt her hips so that the base of his penis came into contact with her clitoris with each stroke, skin rubbing against slippery skin. The increased stimulation was almost more than she could bear.

Ali was glad that the walls were sound proof because her cries of pleasure would have been heard throughout the manor. Her body stiffened she screams. "OH BRUCE!" As she felt him moving inside of her, his hands continued to hold her into position he began to rock his hips a little faster. Bruce's intention was to drive her crazy and it seemed to be working. Ali's hands grabs the blankets tightly the top of her head pressed into the pillow. Ali gasped, "Bruce…Bruce… Bruce…"

Each time Bruce moved inside of her, she felt closer to the brink of an orgasm, her muscles began to clench around his large penis Bruce pushes harder against her wanting her to explode in her own pleasure. Ali's excitement peaked and the tension began to explode into a series of tiny, rippling explosions, beginning where she held him in between her legs and spreading, sending waves of pleasure surging through her entire body.

When her orgasm subsided and it was over, he held her quietly for a moment, his lips moved over her face and throat while Ali gasped for air. Once her breathing calmed a little his mouth found hers, kissing her passionately at the same time he began to thrust inside of her again, at first gently, then harder, faster deeply, he was now working to his own release. Ali was exhausted and barely able to move or so at least she thought till she felt her own body begin to respond to him again. Soon her own excitement was peaking again, she moved with him it felt as though he had complete control over her body.

Bruce continued to move inside of her, feeling her silky wet walls beginning to tighten around him again he felt his own release arriving his thrusts become harder Bruce gave her all he had until he surrenders himself to his own climax with a shuddering, gasping cry. Ali felt Bruce's release it was a warm and welcoming feeling, she felt closer to him now more than ever.

Bruce pauses a moment, trying to catch his breath, he whispers to her in between deep breaths. "I love you Ali."

He clearly hears her answer. "I love you too Bruce." Ali breathed out.

Bruce collapses on top of her, both of them were exhausted, but still did not want this moment to end; Ali wraps her arms around Bruce's heated skin as his lips slowly moved against her throat traveling up to her chin then to her lips that met in a soft tender kiss. Ali felt a sense of loss when Bruce shifts himself to lie beside her, her body didn't feel complete without him. Ali reaches out and touches his face as he puts his arms around her; she laid her head on his chest and fell asleep in his embrace.


End file.
